Las vueltas de la vida
by LadyEragon88
Summary: Las vueltas de la vida producen el inesperado reencuentro de nuestra parejita: ¿Que consecuencias tendrá esto en sus ya organizadas vidas? ¿Seran suficientes como para separarlos otra vez?
1. Despedida y reencuentro

**Quería dar las gracias a Guille y Ariel por su apoyo e insiparion... Las quiero mucho chicas!**

**Bueno, como sabrán es mi prima Fic... Por favor sean cooperativos y ayúdenme si notan algo realmente malo jajaja Gracias por leer, y espero que me dejen una review :)**

Sus ojos me dieron una última mirada, y sus manos me tocaron por última vez.

Si me pudiese ver, estaba segura de que expresaba la más pura de las tristezas. Me trataba de convencer a mi misma que nunca lo volvería a ver, que ese dolor pasaría, ya que el tiempo cura todas las heridas… Pero hubiese dado lo que fuese por correr a sus brazos y no separarme nunca, jamás de sus brazos, y ser uno una vez más, un segundo más y que las lágrimas que corrían por mis mejillas ya no existieran, que él las sacara con sus fuertes manos, tal y como lo hizo en el pasado, cuando solíamos competir el uno contra el otro.

El decía el más amargo de los enojos. Enojo con el destino, que le provocaba ese dolor incesante; enojo conmigo, por haberlo enamorado así, y quería creer que el también hubiese dado todo por correr hacia mi y no separarnos nunca. Que me volviera a besar, solo una vez más.

Pero no fue así.

El no corrió a mi, y yo tampoco a el. El no me seco las lágrimas, y yo no deje de llorar. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me torturaba así el destino? ¿Era necesario?

Mi madre corto el hilo de mis pensamientos en el auto, acabábamos de subir, mientras yo minutos antes me despedía de… él, en la entrada del aeropuerto.

_- Bueno, hija… basta de llorar… Me pone mal verte así, de verdad._

_- No mientas -le dije- Se muy bien que poco te interesa lo que siento ahora._

_- Eso no es verdad. Pero tenes que admitirlo Courtney… ¿Nosotros te educamos tan mal para que decidas verte con un chico como… él? –dijo con desprecio, lo que me quemó por dentro- Son completamente diferentes… No tienen nada en común, y estoy segura de que sus futuros van a ser muy distin-_

_- ¡Basta! ¡No lo critiques más! ¡O deja de hacerlo frente a mí!_

_- -Ya bastante enojada me respondió- No, vos vas a tener que parar con este lloriqueo sin sentido. Fue un error estar con ese… chico. Y lo sabes muy bien. ¿Qué te enseñamos tu papa y yo? NUNCA sigas la corriente. Hazte valer por quien realmente sos._

Yo sabía que esa era una buena lección. Pero mis padres la aplicaban con desprecio (y he de admitir que yo también en ocasiones).

Aunque con él empecé con el pie izquierdo, su amor me había enseñado cosas importantes… que honestamente, jamás en toda mi vida olvidaría.

Mi padre volvió con mi equipaje y lo subió al auto. Luego, escuche el ruido del motor arrancando y sentí un pinchazo caliente en el medio del pecho. Sopese la posibilidad de abrir la puerta y correr a su encuentro, como lo había hecho antes, pero no. Algo (hoy en día todavía no se que fue) me convenció de abstenerme. Tal vez fue la simple presencia de mi mama. Di una ultima mirada de pena al aeropuerto, escuchando los aviones arribando y saliendo… las personas, tanto encontrándose como despidiéndose y los múltiples ruidos referentes al lugar.

No esperaba verlo de nuevo. Pero su increíblemente bella persona estaba allí, parada en el umbral de una de las puertas. Solo viéndome ir, sin decir nada a nadie. Levante levemente y muy despacio mi mano, tratando de hacer un gesto de adiós.

Pero el auto arranco demasiado rápido para que mi cerebro lo asimilara, y lo único que pude notar fue su mirada siguiendo al coche, y después, seguramente cuando nos perdió de vista, entrar cabizbajo nuevamente al lugar.

Las lágrimas brotaban otra vez. Decidí echarme hacia atrás e intentar dormir. Olvidar por un rato todo aquello me haría bien a mí y a los demás -pensé, mintiéndome a mi misma-.

No tenía la más minima idea de que pasaría en el porvenir, pero mis primeras ideas no fueron gratas. Si, lo sé, tenía un momento muy pesimista.

Antes de entregarme a los brazos de Morfeo, recuerdo pensar que nunca había deseado tanto volver el tiempo atrás…

**OoOoOoO**

_10 años después..._

_- ¡No! ¡No! ¡De verdad estoy bien! No cambies ninguna de mis citas para el viernes. Tengo un compromiso con todos ellos y yo SIEMPRE cumplo mis compromisos. *Esperando respuesta* ¡¿Qué? ¿Yo? ¿Agitada yo? Por favor… ¡Soy la persona más armoniosa que conozco! Además yo adoro mi trabajo…_

Esta llamada ya era rutinaria de todas las semanas. Anastacia, mi querida asistente, intentaría convencerme de quitar algunas de mis actividades (ya perfectamente organizadas) de toda la semana, intentaría hacerme entrar en razón que mi trabajo era demasiado, que lo mejor serian unas vacaciones (aunque sean pequeñas) y que aplace todas las citas de los clientes para después, que siendo la mejor abogada de la ciudad, sabrían esperar un poco mas.

Pero como siempre me negué. No me gustaría que me cancelaran mis eventos para otro momento, entonces yo no lo hago.

_- De verdad Anastacia… Estoy bien… Cuando necesite unas vacaciones me las tomaré, pero por el momento no tengo deseos ni intenciones de aceptarlas. _

Dos minutos después de cortar con mí asistente sonó otra vez el celular. Estos últimos 5 años habían sido una locura de llamados, pero, seamos honestos, siempre había sido muy solicitada.

_- Dios mío, con mis 27 años ya no estoy para esto… ¿Hola? Ah! hola amor. *Esperando respuesta* Si, si. Ya tengo todo listo para la cena de hoy. De verdad que me tenes intrigadísima con esa "sorpresa". Sabes muy bien que las odio. *Respuesta* ¿De verdad que es especial? ¡Más te vale que sea algo bueno! –Reí sinceramente, me causaban mucha gracia sus llamadas- Bueno, nos vemos a la noche. Te quiero mucho. Adiós. _

Graham. Mi novio desde hacia 5 años. Nos conocimos en la universidad de abogacía. El era excelente, muy hermoso, aplicado, serio, ordenado y organizado y por sobre todas las cosas: mis padres lo amaban. De todos modos, no trabajábamos juntos, yo tenía un estudio con una vieja amiga, Bridgette, y el se dedicaba mas a los viajes.

Realmente lo quería muchísimo, yo nunca hubiese estado con alguien que no quisiese. Pero en varias etapas de mi vida sentí que mi cariño por él estaba vacío, que no tenia sentido e incluso lo sentía como si el fuese una simple marioneta para mi, para contentar a mi papá y a mi mamá. Y ha decir verdad, no estaba equivocada…

Pero no sentía nada de eso en este momento. Colgué el teléfono y llame a un taxi. Necesitaba llegar cuanto antes a mi oficina.

_- ¡Anastacia! Buen día. Perdona la tardanza, el tráfico era un caos._

_- Buen día señorita. Y no se disculpe, no es ninguna molestia ¿Desea que le traiga algo?_

_- Me vendría genial un capuccino… Ese… Ese delicioso que compras vos._

_- Enseguida señorita Courtney._

Entre a mi oficina, donde me esperaba uno de mis tantos clientes.

Casi desde que salí de la universidad tenia buena reputación, y esta había crecido enormemente a través de los años. Ahora era conocida como Courtney Gallagher, la mejor abogada de Vancouver, solo había perdido tres casos en toda mi carrera, y tenia clientes nuevos a diario.

_- Buenos días… Em… -dije buscando entre mis cientos de papeles- Señor y Señora... Smith. ¿En que puedo ayudarlos? _

Y así comenzó mi jornada diaria, escuchando los problemas judiciales de personas comunes, que acudían a mí en su defensa. Y así pase todo el día. Hasta las 8:00 PM, cuando finalmente pude volver a casa.

_- Graham… ¿Estas en casa? –Llamé a mi novio al entrar al hermoso departamento que compartíamos- _

_- Si, acá estoy. -Escuche chisporroteos en la cocina y me acerqué- _

_- Mhmm, el aroma es impresionante. –Una de las cosas que más me gustaba acerca de él era su habilidad en la cocina-_

_- Aha, es increíble lo que un poco de orégano le puede hacer a las comidas. Ah, y me olvidaba… mañana tengo reunión en Nueva York… asíque voy a estar fuera una semana._

_- ¿Otra vez? ¡Si seguís viajando así voy a empezar a creer que me sos infiel! –dije bromeando-_

Comenzamos a reír juntos. Realmente sabíamos como pasarla bien.

_- Bueno, ¿Que te parece si comenzamos a comer?_

_- Si, perfecto. –le conteste- _

Después de una comida exquisita y mucha cháchara sobre los eventos del día por parte de ambos recordé lo que ayer temprano me había dicho.

_- Hey, ¿Cuál era la sorpresa entonces?_

_- Ja, te me adelantaste. Pero bueno… Te lo iba a decir de todos modos, solamente quería que fuese de la manera correcta._

Las palabras no me sonaron como algo que quisiese escuchar. A decir verdad, me asustaron un poco.

_- Courtney, vida mía, hemos pasado juntos… Cinco años, los mejores cinco años de mi vida. Sabes muy bien que mi filosofía es "Aquel que no arriesga, nunca gana". Hoy estoy dispuesto a arriesgarme a todo. Me siento valiente a tu lado, y no quiero que cambie nunca. Amor… -Dijo arrodillándose a mi lado- ¿Me harías el honor de… casarte conmigo?_

Estaba helada. No tenia aliento, ni palabras que decir. Mi mente en un segundo proceso todo… Las palabras, los gestos, las ventajas, las desventajas… La idea sonó como una catástrofe. Pero sabía muy bien que jamás estaría con alguien mejor, y él me amaba. Entonces, lo único que pude decir fue:

_- Ss… Si._

Una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, se levantó y me abrazo muy fuerte. Estoy segura que hablo, pero estaba demasiado ocupada en mis pensamientos como para definir que. Terminamos de comer y ordenamos la mesa. Luego, solo restaba agregarle diversión a la noche…

**OoOoOoO**

_A la mañana siguiente..._

Al fin era sábado. Eso significaba que solo tenía que trabajar durante la mañana y estaría libre.

Me levante, notando que Graham me había dejado una nota al lado de la cama diciendo que ya había partido hacia Nueva York y que me amaba mucho. Después me dirigí al baño, ya que después de la noche anterior iba a necesitar un buen baño. Al salir, me cambie en un conjunto en tonos tierra (los cuales eran mis favoritos) y comencé a caminar hacia mi estudio. Decidí ir a pie por que era un día excepcional y era temprano, normalmente hubiese ido en el auto. Además, necesitaba reflexionar sobre mi futuro.

Había aceptado a Graham como mi futuro esposo… Eso seguramente haría feliz a mis padres. Pero… ¿Y yo? ¿Que deseaba realmente? Naturalmente no deseaba casarme. No ahora. Pero era la mejor elección a largo plazo.

Casi sin darme cuenta llegue al trabajo, mi momento de reflexión había sido muy pobre. Pero agradecí a la vida que la mañana fue monótona y rápida. Deseaba desesperadamente estar libre.

_- Que tenga un bien fin de semana señorita Courtney._

_- Gracias Anastacia, igualmente. Dile a Bridgette que me llame por la tarde si desea hacer algo._

_- Por supuesto. Adiós señorita. _

_- Adiós. _

Mala suerte la mía. Tenia que llevar pilas de papeles a casa para trabajar luego.

A mitad de camino, justamente en la parte mas céntrica de la ciudad oigo mi celular sonando. En las manos ya casi no me entraba mas nada, pero me las arregle para poder contestar. Cualquier persona hubiese dejado que el teléfono suene y después llamaría a la persona, pero yo no, Courtney Gallagher lograba hacer posible lo imposible.

_- ¿Si?_

_- Hola Court! ¿Como has estado? Me dijo Anastacia que te llamara para organizar algo_.

- Aha. Eso le dije. Pero justamente ahora no es un buen-

Y ahí fue cuando todo comenzó.

No lo vi venir.

El no me vio venir a mí.

Miles de papeles flotaron en el aire.

Caí al suelo.

Estaba muy… muy… muy enojada.

Sin mirar la cara del idiota que no me vio mientras caminaba, arrodillada en el suelo guarde mi celular (que se había apagado por la caída) y comencé a juntar cada uno de los papeles que habían volado.

Ya recobrándome, y limpiando un poco mis ropas comencé a levantar la vista diciendo:

_- ¿Qué clase de Neandertal camina sin...- _

Y me quede helada en mi lugar. No podía creer lo que veían mis ojos. Había pasado tanto tiempo… Y había cambiado tan poco. Estaba mas alto, seguía teniendo esos piercings suyos tan característicos, pero de color negro. Y su cresta, su eterna cresta, ya no estaba. Aunque pareciese mentira, su look era algo más serio, y ya no tan juvenil. Se notaba que había madurado (aunque sea un poco). Pero sus ojos eran los mismos, hubiese reconocido esos ojos a kilómetros de distancia. Ese azul puro y profundo que me quitaba el aliento.

Al parecer, los dos estábamos en estado de shock. Ninguno de los dos hablo hasta que pude articular alguna palabra:

_- Dun... Duncan._

_- Ho, Hola. _

Ambos dimos una pequeña sonrisa tímida, y estoy segura que me sonroje.

Pero él podía mantener su mirada directa en mis ojos…

_- Tanto tiempo -dijo-_

_- Si… Emm… la verdad que si._

_- Oh, cierto. Perdón por lo de recién… Yo… Iba con los auriculares puestos y de verdad no te vi…_

_- No, no. Fue mi culpa… Iba con el teléfono y debería haber frenado…_

Y entre disculpa y disculpa terminamos hablando uno arriba del otro. Sin entender una palabra. Y de repente el silencio. Unos segundos después, seguramente para evitar ese silencio incomodo, él pregunto algo que me tomó con las defensas bajas.

_- Bueno… Como fue mi culpa… ¿Me dejarías invitarte un almuerzo? -Como no respondí muy rápido, ya que dudaba, dijo- Vamos… Para ponernos al día de nuestras vidas. _

_- E… Esta bien. Pero… Emm… tengo que llevar todos estos papeles a mi departamento… _

_-vi que se había decepcionado un poco, por lo que inquirí- Aunque… -y note que su interés volvía- podemos almorzar ahí… Si no te molesta. _

_- Por mi, Perfecto. -Y me dio una sonrisa que podría haber frenado al mundo-_

Durante el resto del camino, que eran unas pocas cuadras, charlamos poco y muy tímidamente. Nos hicimos las preguntas clásicas de un reencuentro: Si vivíamos allí, nuestras direcciones, el trabajo, amigos y demás.

Me entere que vivía en Vancouver desde el domingo pasado, bastante cerca de mi casa. Había sido promovido en el trabajo (me sorprendió saber que tenia un trabajo estable) y yo le di mis felicitaciones. Estaba viviendo con Geoff, el prometido de mi mejor amiga y socia, Bridgette. Sabia de su llegada… Y no me había dicho nada. Después ajustaría cuentas con ella.

Al llegar a casa e invitarlo a pasar sabía, muy dentro de mi, que nada bueno saldría de esto…

**Ay, ay, ay Courtney... En que te estas metiendo? :O jajaja hasta el próximo capitulo!**


	2. Un día de ¿Amigos?

**Bueno... ¿Por donde empezar? **

**Esta bien... empecemos con los agradecimientos: MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS POR LEER EL 1º CAPITULO. Me SUPER alegraba cada vez que veía en el mail un mensaje nuevo de Fanfiction. No pensé que les iba a gustar. Asique... Por ese lado, estoy muy feliz. Gracias nuevamente.  
****Después... Quiero decir lo siguiente: Este capitulo es como el principio de un indice en la historia. Contiene cosas que van a ser mas desarrolladas, así que es bueno recordarlas para después no pensar "¿Por que la loca esta sale con esto si nunca dijo nada?" jajaja chiste, chiste.  
****Si el capitulo les resulta denso: Sepanme disculpar... Lo que quiero hacer con la fic es hacerla lo mas realista posible... Las cosas en la vida real llevan tiempo y no pueden pasar mil cosas en los dos primeros capítulos. Es mas... Creo que voy demasiado rápido. Así que si me ayudan con esta duda, mas que agradecida voy a estar. *Hay una escena con una canción, que adicioné para darle mas realismo y sentimiento a la escena. Para disfrutarla mas, si quieren, escúchenla*  
********Obviamente (repito) acepto comentarios de ayuda POSITIVOS. Como digo siempre: Si no podes decir nada bueno mejor no digas nada. (He de recalcar que me ENCANTARON TODOS los comentarios que me dejaron en la reviews). Como ya saben, no tengo mucha experiencia.**  
**Y bueno... sin mas preámbulos: Aquí esta el 2º capitulo! Espero que lo disfruten!**

_**Courtney POV**_

Había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que supe algo de él…

Lo ultimo que me había enterado hace unos años (a través de la voz de Bridgette) era que había usado el millón de TDA para inaugurar un Shopping _(*Centro Comercial*)_. En verdad no sabia como le iría, (y no me atreví a preguntarle, creyendo que el pensaría que lo hacia por comparar nuestras situaciones económicas) él era muy astuto en el show, pero esta era la vida real. Yo le deseaba el bien.

_-Siempre lo hice- pensé. _

Subimos las escaleras del edificio en silencio. Escuchando solo nuestros pasos. El ascensor estaba averiado desde hacia meses, he ahí la respuesta a porque elegimos la única vía posible a mi casa. De todos modos, vivía en el tercer piso. No era mucho para caminar.  
Al llegar a la puerta, saqué las llaves de mi bolso, y por alguna razón de la física y la gravedad… Se resbalaron de mi mano.  
No tuve mejor idea que bajar a agarrarlas.

_-¡Mierda!- grité en mis adentros. _

¿Tan ciega fui que no lo noté?  
Obviamente, en un acto de caballerosidad, él también se agacharía a tomarlas, y esta vez, me ganó de mano.  
Estábamos ambos de puntitas sobre nuestros tobillos, en cuclillas. Me miraba a los ojos, con una sonrisa amable y extendiendo levemente su brazo, dándome a entender que tomara las malditas llaves.

_-Esta situación tiene que terminar de inmediato...- _

Medio hipnotizada como estaba, las tomé de su mano, (No quisiera explicar la electricidad que corrió a través de mí cuando rocé levemente su piel. ¡Dios! Creo que me iba a dar un escalofrío) y procedí a correr mi vista, girando mi cara y levantándome para abrir la condenada puerta.  
Finalmente la abrí, al mismo tiempo que Duncan se levantaba (Siguiendo con esa sonrisa, que ahora se había convertido en una expresión de aparente nostalgia).

-_ Wow… Lindo. -dijo al entrar al departamento y ver donde vivía-_

_- Aha… No me quejo._

_- Entonces… ¿tenes todo esto para vos sola? -Preguntó curioso, considerando el enorme tamaño del lugar para ser un departamento-_

_- No… Emm… Vivo. Con. Mi novio._

¡Fue él! ¡Él me obligo a decirlo! Arg… ¡Lo ultimo que quería decir (y menos de esa manera entrecortada, donde se notaba que NO quería decirlo) era la palabra novio! ¿Por qué a mí? Definitivamente el mundo me odiaba.  
Abrió sus ojos en sorpresa. Quise obviar la palabra "prometido" (que era miles de veces peor). Para ser honesta, yo la odiaba con el alma.  
De todos modos… ¿Tanto le sorprendía? ¿O era más bien una expresión de disgusto?

_-No. Imposible.- pensé._

**OoOoOoO**

_**Duncan POV.**_

Novio… Tenía novio… GE-NIAL.  
Pero, ¿Qué más podía esperar? Habían pasado… ¿Cuántos? 10… Si, 10 años desde lo nuestro. Yo había salido adelante, y ahora veía que ella se las había arreglado perfectamente sin mí también.

_-Bien por ella-_ pensé.

Aunque la noticia la sentí realmente donde dolía…  
No me quería ni imaginar hacia cuanto que estaban juntos: El echo de que ya vivieran juntos, la organización (típica de Courtney), su personalidad… Esto no era cosa de unos pocos días.  
Me sorprendía que con su personalidad controladora no tuviese un anillo en el dedo…  
¿Quién era él? Seguramente un profesional… Su debilidad. Bien sabia que seguro había sido un "ricachón semi-modelo" que la conquisto con su intelecto, físico y regalos caros.

_-Bah! ¿Qué me pasa? Yo la había olvidado… La había olvidado… La… ¿La había olvidado?- _

Si. Definitivamente la había olvidado… La fila de chicas que esperaban para salir conmigo era una confirmación de ello. Aunque no sentía el más mínimo cariño por ninguna de ellas, las podía disfrutar de todos modos… ¿No? Nadie saldría lastimado. Ellas sabían lo que yo quería. Y yo… Bueno, quiero creer que ellas querían lo mismo que yo y nada más.  
De todos modos, yo estaba solo. Como siempre. Solo, solo, solo_._

_-Pero ella no…- me repetía -Basta de pensar, Duncan. Basta de pensar…-_

**OoOoOoO**

_**Courtney POV**_

Se había quedado muy callado después de eso. Me hubiese encantado saber lo que pensaba (O tal vez no).

_- Siéntate. No hay ningún problema. El abrigo lo podes dejar en el perchero… O en el sofá. Donde quieras. -y realicé una leve sonrisa-_

_- Gracias, esta bien. -se limitó a contestar, correspondiendo a la sonrisa-_

Me senté en el sofá contiguo a el suyo (uno individual), ya que él se había sentado en el sofá grande y quería evitar un acercamiento incómodo.

_-Bien- pensé -tomando todas estas precauciones, el almuerzo tiene que salir perfecto-_

Pobre de mí… pensé demasiado rápido.

_- Y… ¿Como te trata la vida?_

_- Mmm... Bueno… Sigo vivo, eso es un avance. -ambos reímos levemente-_

_- Bueno, y… Volviendo a hablar en serio… ¿Como te va?_

_- No se… Vos hace las preguntas que yo las respondo._

_- Bueno... Entonces… ¿Trabajo?_

_- Bien. _

Vamos… ¿Eso era lo mejor que podía responder?

_- Mmm... ¿Amigos?_

_- Creo que solo Geoff._

_- ¿Amigas…?_

_- -Rió. No se de que… A mi no me causaba ninguna gracia- No se si Bridgette me considera su amigo._

Su respuesta me sorprendió. Decir que Bridgette era su única amiga (y ni siquiera estar muy seguro) significaba que estaba totalmente solo… de "amigas". Además, él nunca le robaría la novia a Geoff… También estaba la otra opción: que me ocultara información. Lo cual no descarté de mis opciones.  
En vista de que sus respuestas no me decían nada, decidí jugarme por algo mas pesado…

_- ¿Novia…?_

_- No._

_- ¿Nada de… nada? -No se por que razón mi vos se fue atenuando, como teniendo miedo de la respuesta.-_

_- Nada de nada. -Repitió, acentuando un poquito el último nada, de verdad dándome a entender que estaba soltero- _

Y ya no dude más. Realmente había venido soltero. Me dolía ser yo la comprometida… Sin darme cuenta se acercó un poco mas adelante y su mirada se hizo más y más profunda. Mi pregunta había estado mal (Parecía que preguntaba si estaba disponible, cosa que no quise significar), tendría que haberla guardado para más tarde. O dejar que él me contara solo. Incluso algo mejor: Preguntarle a Bridgette. Esa chica me las iba a pagar... ¿Cómo no me iba a decir nada de su llegada? Creo que podía escuchar a mi inconsciente preparar regaños, listos para decírselos cuando la encontrara.  
Pero volviendo a mi casa, (O mejor, a mi sillón) debía seguir con las preguntas…

_- ¿Fuiste a la universidad? -dije, para terminar de una vez con el tema, y aun peor, con el juego de miradas que hacía-_

_- No. _

Respondió tan inmediatamente como las otras preguntas. Se sentó un poco mas atrás en el sofá, acomodándose, y no noté en su cara ni un solo deje de tristeza. Aparentemente, estaba bien sin haber ido.

_- Bueno… Creo que ya tengo suficiente información. -dije-_

_- Si, deberíamos preocuparnos por algo mejor: ¿Qué vamos a comer?_

Ese era el Duncan que conocía. Despreocupado de su vida. Si estaba en una mala situación jamás lo diría. Su vida era de el, no amargaba la de los demás con sus problemas. Era el mejor aplicando el famoso dicho: "Vive el presente". Él si se dejaba llevar por la corriente de la felicidad. Y la vivía.

_- Bueno… Me apetecía un poco de pasta… -y no me dejó terminar.-_

_- ¿Lasaña? ¿Tal vez?_

_- Es… Mi… Comida favorita._

_- Si, lo sé. -Me dijo, con una pequeña sonrisa de lado- _

No pude hacer más que sonreír abiertamente ante ese gesto, casi reía en signo de estupefacción. No recordaba siquiera cuando le había dicho que la lasaña era mi comida favorita. Simplemente lo recordaba…  
Y he de admitir… Me quede sin habla después de la sonrisa.  
Decidimos ir a un supermercado a comprar los ingredientes y prepararla en casa. Nada como una comida casera para compartir viejos momentos con… amigos (dejémoslo en amigos). Fuimos en mi auto, y por tontos juegos y apuestas él termino conduciéndolo. Era increíble como la confianza se restauraba tan rápido. A decir verdad, empezaba a sentirlo otra vez como un amigo y ya no tanto como en ex, lo cual (en mi opinión) era lo mejor. Supuse, por la forma en la que me trataba, que el sentía lo mismo.  
En el auto charlábamos, contábamos chistes, reíamos… Aumentando cada vez más la sinceridad… y la intimidad.  
Era como tener una nueva mejor amiga. Bueno… mejor que eso.

_- Yo jamás podría hacer tu trabajo… Admiro que te guste… eso... -dijo, cuando tocamos el tema, todavía agregándole humor- _

_- -Y como estábamos tan bien, se me escapo un pequeño detalle- En realidad… siempre hay algo que quise más que ser abogada._

_- ¿De verdad? Ah... Si… Presidencia. ¿No?_

_- -reímos- No, no… Creo que fue el sueño de toda mi vida… Y nunca lo noté, hasta que empecé a trabajar y ocuparme del "Estudio Gallagher-Neville"._

_- -Como no dije cual era ese sueño, inquirió- ¿Y? ¿Cuál es ese sueño al final? -lo miré dándole a entender que dudaba, había errado al comentar eso- Vamos Courtney… ¿A quien le voy a decir? Podes confiar en mí._

"Podes confiar en mi" Creo que esas fueron las palabras mágicas. Si, yo podía confiar en él.

_- Creo que siempre quise… cantar._

Me miró con cara de incredulidad (realmente no lo esperaba), lo cual me resultó gracioso y comencé a reír, además, creo que la vergüenza también influyó.  
El tema es que finalmente lo había dicho. Odiaba mi trabajo. Si, lo odiaba. Mi verdadera vocación era cantar. Los días que caminaba hacia mi trabajo siempre pasaba frente a una pequeña escuela de canto, y amaba escuchar a las pequeñas niñas dar sus primeros "mi, mi, mi".

_-Espero que ellas sigan sus sueños, contrariamente a lo que yo hice…- _

_- Estoy seguro que serias la mejor. -Duncan interrumpió mis reflexiones. ¿Cuántas veces más iba a decir esas pequeñas cosas que hacían que me sonrojara?-_

_- Mmm… no creo. Estoy muy fuera de práctica._

_- Bueno, eso es solucionable… -Y no charlamos mucho más de ello, ya que habíamos llegado al supermercado. Pero justo antes de entrar dijo la frase para rematar el tema- Sabes que contás con mi apoyo… No tenes que satisfacer a nadie más que a vos misma. -y me dedico una pequeña sonrisa que devolví agachando la cabeza y asintiendo levemente-_

Entramos al lugar y cargamos en el pequeño carrito todo lo necesario. Las compras habían resultado verdaderamente divertidas.  
Cuando salíamos con todo lo adquirido escuché mi celular. Duncan me dijo que atendiera sin problemas mientras el cargaba las cosas al auto. Me empalidecí cuando vi el nombre… Graham.

_- ¿Hola?_

_- Hola amor… acabo de llegar a Nueva York. El viaje fue muy bien, aunque hubo varios retrasos. _

_- Ah… Genial entonces. Justo estaba por llamarte. -Si, mentí. Pero no podía sonar tan poco dedicada a mi futuro marido.-_

_- Y… No se, contame… ¿Algo nuevo? ¿Ya almorzaste?_

_- N...No. Todavía no._

_- Mmm… es bastante tarde. -Miré mi reloj, y en efecto… eran las 2:30. El tiempo vuela cuando te diviertes…-_

_- Aha. Es que me quede hasta tarde en el trabajo terminando unos últimos detalles… Y tenia ganas de cocinar._

_- -Rió- Bien, pero no te estreses mucho. Le dedicas demasiado a tu trabajo linda. Deberías hacerle caso a Anastacia y tomarte unas vacaciones._

_- Si… tal vez lo haga._

_- Perfecto entonces. Amor… tengo que dejarte… la junta comenzara en una hora y tengo cosas que hacer antes. Te amo mi vida._

_- -Dude al responder, Duncan se acercaba- Yo también. -Me limite a decir solo eso-_

_- Adiós linda._

_- Adiós._

Graham… Me puse un poco nerviosa al pensar cuando le hablara de Duncan por primera vez… Sabía que llegaría esa situación en algún momento. Peor… ¿Qué le iba a decir? Yo no lo estaba engañando y nunca lo haría. Él me amaba… y no lo merecía. Solo que prefería contarle cuando sea el momento adecuado.  
Pero debería que dejar esos pensamientos para otro momento.

_- Bien… ¿Volvemos?_

_- Si, vamos. -le respondí a un Duncan un poco ansioso. A veces me daba la sensación que era como un niño (No en inocencia, por supuesto).-_

Le daba las gracias al mundo que Duncan no era chusma… No me pregunto nada sobre la llamada.

Llegamos a casa bastante mas rápido que en la ida al supermercado. De todos modos nos reímos mucho. Yo planeaba la preparación de la lasaña, mientras Duncan se elogiaba a si mismo por sus dotes culinarias (de las cuales dudaba mucho).

Guardamos el auto y subimos por las escaleras. Esta vez, fue mucho más ruidosa. Entramos al departamento y acomodé cada cosa en su lugar.

Luego le pregunté a Duncan si podía comenzar sin mí, mientras yo iba al baño y además acomodaba un poco los papeles que habían volado en nuestro encuentro a lo cual me respondió que no había problema. Mientras me dirigía al baño frené y en silencio solo lo observe mientras trabajaba, evitando que me oyera.

_-Me alegra tanto tenerlo de vuelta.- Me sorprendí a mi misma pensado esto, sonreí y continúe con lo que iba a hacer._

Sin darme cuenta, tardé veinte minutos dentro del baño. Sentía esa extraña sensación de querer darle una buena impresión a Duncan. Me peiné bien, me perfume, e incluso cambie mi ropa. Era ridículo. Yo no tenía que demostrarle nada… Pero lo hacia con gusto, aunque seguramente no lo notara.  
Cuando finalmente salí, y comencé a dirigirme hacia los papeles para organizarlos aunque sea levemente, sentí un aroma especial… Comida quemada. ¿Qué había hecho Duncan? Le deje todo perfectamente organizado… Y le dije que siguiera las instrucciones de una vieja receta que tenia guardada… Nada podía salir mal. Pero… Como predije… Sus habilidades en la cocina habían fallado. Corrí hacia la cocina, imaginándome algo no muy grave. Pero al entrar me quede helada y lo único que pude hacer fue reír. Y reí mucho.  
Mi cocina parecía un campo de batalla. Ollas, sartenes, cubiertos, y diferentes tipos de bowls desparramados por todos lados. Absolutamente todos estaban sucios con queso o salsa o cosas que ni siquiera se tenían que usar (como harina o huevos). Y Duncan estaba tan decorado como el resto del lugar. Tenia usa pasta extraña en el cabello, la ropa y la cara. La situación no podía no hacerme gracia. Al escuchar mi risa, se dio vuelta y también rió un poco.

_- Esta bien, esta bien… No necesito ayuda… Trabajo bien solo. -dijo sarcásticamente, pero bromeando-_

_- -Mientas terminaba de reírme- Perdón. No pude evitarlo. _

Después de eso lo ayude a terminar. Pero no tenia remedio. La pobre lasaña estaba perdida para siempre. Y servimos lo poco que pudimos salvar (preparada con relleno pasado de cocción y pasta un poco dura).  
De todos modos, Duncan necesitaba asearse un poco. Le preste ropas viejas de Graham que seguro no notaria que le faltan, y se lavó la cara. Insistió en que no me molestara con respecto a su cabello. Se bañaría al llegar a casa.  
Cuando finalmente nos decidimos a sentarnos a comer, además de fea… la comida ahora estaba fría.

_- Esta horrible. -dije, y al igual que todo el tiempo que compartimos, reímos-_

_- Si… Debe ser la peor lasaña que he comido en toda mi vida._

_- Es que todavía no entiendo como fue que paso todo ese desastre._

_- Yo tampoco Court… Yo tampoco._

Continuamos dialogando el resto del almuerzo, y después de limpiar todo nos sentamos en la sala de estar para continuar con la cháchara sin ningún punto fijo... Recordando los viejos tiempos en el Campo Wawanakwa y en el set.  
Entre una cosa y la otra, se hicieron las 6:30. Era increíble como pasaba el tiempo cuando charlaba con él. Además, era un sábado a la tarde distinto… Mi rutina estaba a punto de volverme loca.

- Voy a preparar algo de café.

- ¿Te acompaño? -preguntó-

- No, esta bien. Si querés mira un poco de televisión. No hay problema.

Me dirigí a la cocina a preparar el café y servir me di cuenta que había dejado el celular en la cocina, y cuando me fije, tenía 5 llamas perdidas de Graham. Había estado tan distraída que lo olvide por completo, incluso, no lo había escuchado. Resolví llamarlo. Era lo que cualquiera haría.  
Cuando lo llame sonaba preocupado. Le dije que estaba todo bien. Además, le conté gran parte de la verdad: Que me había olvidado el celular en la cocina, y que me encontraba en otra parte del departamento. Ya le había… "omitido" la verdad antes, una vez más no dañaría a nadie. Antes de cortar me dijo que me llamaría cuando terminara la cena de la junta directiva. Y cuando la conversación finalmente terminó, preparé el café y lo lleve a la sala para continuar con la charla. Había tanto para contar y ponerse al día.  
Duncan me contaba que había viajado mucho, pero solo por recreación, no por obligación. Eso sonaba algo raro… ¿Qué clase de trabajo tenía que le permitía viajar tanto? No me iba a mentir. No tenía sentido mentir sobre eso.  
Me maravillaba de la forma en que contaba todo: Las travesías que había disfrutado, los paisajes que había contemplado y la gente que había conocido. Ese era otro de mis grandes sueños: Conocer el mundo.  
En la situación económica que me encontraba podría haber hecho esos viajes. Pero no era un problema de dinero… Era un problema personal. Tenia la costumbre de aplazar para otro momento mis tiempos de diversión, por eso nunca me tomaba vacaciones o días libres. Sentía que mi trabajo iba primero.

_- No podes no tomarte vacaciones Courtney. Es malo para la mente y el cuerpo. _

_- Si… lo se. Pero nunca veo la ocasión indicada para frenar de trabajar. Siempre sale algo importante._

_- Yo creo que podrías tirar todo a la mierda en cualquier momento. -Me reí ante la expresión que había usado-_

_- ¿De verdad?_

_- ¿Por qué iba a mentirte? De verdad Court. Necesitas vacaciones. _

Lo había escuchado cientos de veces de la boca de Graham. Lo había escuchado otras mil veces de parte de Bridgette. Y creo que millones por Anastacia. Pero solo bastó una de Duncan para convencerme._ Solo una._

_- Está bien. Es momento de actuar. Voy a llamar a Anastacia ahora mismo y le voy a decir que programe todas las citas y reuniones para dentro de dos semanas. -Dos semanas de vacaciones. Eso era un comienzo.-_

_- Así se hace._

_- ¿Hola Anny? Si, soy Court. Llamaba para avisarte que me voy a tomar dos semanas de vacaciones. *Esperando respuesta* Si, si. Ahora recapacité. ¿Me harías el favor de llamar a los clientes el lunes y reordenar las fechas? *Esperando respuesta* Listo, quedamos así. Muchas gracias. Adiós._

_- ¿Y? ¿No te sentís mas libre?_

_- Si… Aunque no se que voy a hacer estas dos semanas. Hacia mucho tiempo que no tenia tanto tiempo libre._

_- ¿Ves? Estas de nuevo preocupándote por el futuro. Ya vas a ver que haces cuando se presenten las ocasiones. Y hablando del presente… Mira que hora es: las 10:25_

_- ¡¿10:25? -reí, no podía creer la hora que era- _

_- Aha… Impresionante. -hizo una pausa, mientras se levantaba del sofá- Creo que ya debería irme a casa._

_- ¡No! -me quede callada unos segundos, avergonzándome de lo que acababa de hacer- Quiero decir… Emm… Quédate a cenar. _

_- Me encantaría… Pero no quiero ser una carga._

_- No… No… Nada de eso. Quiero seguir escuchando sobre tus viajes._

_- Mmm… Esta bien, esta bien. Me quedo otro rato._

Recuerdo pensar sobre cuanto lo había extrañado. En ese momento me di cuenta que lo había hecho mucho mas de lo imaginado. Que su simple presencia me hacia bien.  
Charlamos un rato más sobre sus viajes y después fuimos a la cocina: esta vez cocinaría yo, mientras Duncan me daba charla. Elegí algo simple que preparar: Omelettes.  
Cuando le dije que se fijara en la heladera si había queso se encontró con algo más interesante:

_- Si, acá hay mozzarella. Pero ¿Qué es esto? -Río un poco- ¿Te las guardabas para vos?_

_- -No estaba viendo cuando me hablaba, cuando me preguntó eso levanté la vista. Sostenía con sus dedos una lata de cerveza- No sabia que tenia eso ahí… Seguramente son de Graham. _

_- Ay, que lastima… -y luego solo la abrió-_

_- Duncan…_

_- ¿Qué? ¿El Sr. Noviecito se va a enojar cuando sepa que le robe una cerveza?_

_- No… -y decidí seguir con el juego- Pero yo si… Si no me pasas una. _

Sonrío y me alcanzó una. Solo Dios sabía que esto era un error…  
Cuando termine de cocinar, comimos (con más cerveza) pero después no limpiamos nada, directamente fuimos a la sala a seguir charlando, acompañados de nuestras nuevas mejores amigas.  
Entre una cosa y la otra se hicieron las 12:30, y nosotros estábamos cada vez más idos. Emborracharse en este momento no era nada bueno, era una terrible equivocación. Yo me había movido al sofá (cosa que no había hecho antes), donde Duncan se había sentado todo el día. Nos estábamos divirtiendo, he de admitir, teniendo típicas conversaciones de borrachos. Había prendido la radio, una estación que se llamaba "Recuerdos" pasando música vieja, pero divertida.  
Justo comenzaba una que me sabía de memoria: Oh Carol, de Neil Sedaka. Un clásico de los años '60. Comencé a cantar, mientras Duncan se reía. Y después de las primeras líneas (para mi total y completa sorpresa) él también empezó a cantar.  
Él definitivamente estaba muy, muy borracho… Y yo no me quedaba atrás…  
Cuando llega a la parte que dice "Oh Carol!" por última vez, en un intento de acomodarme, me caí hacia mi derecha… sobre el hombro de Duncan.

…Él giro su cabeza… y me miró precisamente en los ojos. Y terminó de decir la ultima frase de la canción: "I'm so in love with you" _(*Estoy tan enamorado de ti*). _No cantó… Solo la dijo. Como quien la dice de verdad.

Recuerdo que en la radio empezó un lento, pero estaba demasiado abstraída en el azul de sus ojos como para notar que canción era exactamente. No nos movimos por varios segundos. Solo disfrutábamos de la mirada cercana… Hasta que él levanto su mano, la dirigió a mi barbilla. La levantó muy suavemente, y solo un poco… su piel hacia que me estremeciera.

_Comenzó a acercar su rostro al mío. Yo cerré los ojos, esperando el dulce impacto…_

…

…

…

Y todo el momento se desvaneció por un solo sonido: Mi celular sonando en la mesa de café.  
Corrí mi rostro con vergüenza, dándome cuenta de lo que casi permitía que sucediera.  
¿Quién era a estas horas? El único posible… Graham. Seguramente había terminado su cena con los directivos de la empresa. Hablamos dos segundos, nos dijimos buenas noches y corté. No tenia ganas de hablar con él.  
Duncan no dijo nada, quiero creer que pensaba lo mismo que yo en ese momento. Lo que íbamos a hacer no estaba bien. Luego me paré y apagué la radio. Eran suficientes temas melosos en el día.

_- Emm… Duncan… Creo que… deberías irte a casa. Ya es tarde y estoy… muy cansada._

_- Si… tenes razón. -Tomó su abrigo del perchero y se dirigió a la puerta mientras yo lo acompañaba para saludarlo. Estando bajo el marco de la puerta, habló- La pasé muy bien. Gracias por todo. -y me besó demasiado cerca de la comisura de los labios, pero yo no le dije nada- Adiós._

_- A… Adiós. -Fue patético tartamudear en el último momento. Pero fue resultado del pequeño beso que me había dedicado segundos antes-_

Cerré la puerta lentamente y me apoye en ella de espaldas, después me deje deslizar hasta el piso y me tapé la cara con las manos. Sabía que me estaba equivocando, pero no quería que se fuera…

**OoOoOoO**

_**Duncan POV**_

Llegué al departamento y vi que Geoff jugaba a los videojuegos. Me alivié de no tener que hacer silencio. Estaba demasiado pasado de alcohol para caminar minuciosamente.

_- ¡Eh, Duncan! Ya llegas… -Geoff olio el aire, seguramente impregnado de olor a cerveza, y me miró- ¿Que estuviste haciendo? -y continuó jugando-_

_- Nada. -me tiré en el sillón, recién ahora notaba lo cansado que estaba-_

_- No huele como nada… ¿Estás borracho?_

_- Mmm... No… No creo. Puede ser un poco. _

_- Dale, decime. ¿Donde estabas? Estaba por mandarte un mensaje. No te vi desde la mañana y no diste ni una sola señal de vida el resto del día._

_- Estaba en lo de Courtney. ¿Contento?_

_- -Le puso pausa a su juego y me dio una mirada de total incredulidad- ¿En lo de Courtney? ¿Courtney Gallagher? ¿La Courtney que solía ser tu novia y por la cual te vi llorando como niña?_

_- ¡Si! Si, si. Esa Courtney… -dije ya frustrado, el tipo siempre me hacia quedar mal- Y yo no lloré. Menos como una niña._

_- Ay, por favor Duncan… Admítelo. Cuando cortaron estabas más sentimental que mi abuela en un velorio._

_- Lo dice el chico que se arrastraba como una babosa cuando Bridgette dudaba de aceptar su "petición de matrimonio". Eso si que te salió feo._

_- Ya cállate. -retomó su partida en el videojuego- Ella me dijo que si de todos modos._

_- Si… si… lo que digas. Me voy a dormir._

_- ¡Espera! No terminaste de explicarme que hiciste en lo de Court todo el día._

_- No tengo ganas de hablar de eso…_

_- ¿No habrás hecho lo que estoy pensando que hiciste verdad?_

_- Geoff, no me acosté con ella. Recién la vi hoy… y tiene novio. _

_- Si… ya sabía._

_- ¡¿Y por que carajo no me dijiste antes? -no debía gritar, ya empezaba a dolerme la cabeza-_

_- -Puso pausa nuevamente a su estúpido juego, me daban ganas de desconectárselo- ¡No pensé que te encontrarías con ella tan pronto! Paso solo una semana desde que llegaste, te aviso para que sepas. ¿O querías que te recibiera así: ¡Hola Duncan, tanto tiempo! __Courtney, tu ex, vive cerca de mi casa con su nuevo novio bla, bla, bla? __¡Como no hablamos de ella solo lo olvide!_

_- Bien. Esta te la dejo pasar. Y ya que "tocamos el tema", un requisito tuyo para que me cuentes cosas importantes… ¿Hay algo más que tenga que saber de ella ahora?_

_- No, creo que no. No están comprometidos hasta lo que yo se. Pero su relación es muy formal. Hace mucho que están juntos._

_- Listo. Si no hay nada más que agregar… Me voy a dormir. -Estaba en el umbral de la puerta de mi habitación cuando Geoff volvió a hablarme-_

_- Ah, y… Duncan._

_- ¿Si?_

_- Ten cuidado con lo que haces. Ya no tienen 16 años, las cosas cambiaron mucho._

Lo mire dos segundos y seguí hacia la habitación. La verdad es que no sabia que contestar, por eso no lo hice. Decidí tomarme una ducha, ya que aun tenía la salsa de la lasaña en el cabello y me dolía la cabeza. Acomodé la ropa de nerd del novio de Court, para después ponerme unos boxers y acostarme.  
Ya en la cama, miraba el techo y pensaba sobre los eventos del día, aunque solo uno llenaba mi cabeza de especulaciones… Dicen que el alcohol saca a la superficie lo que somos, pensamos y queremos realmente… Y mi caso no fue una excepción.  
Un insulto de Geoff al videojuego (seguramente había perdido), me sacó del estado reflexivo en el que estaba. Pero me vino bien. Necesitaba dormir de una vez. Rodé en la cama y cerré los ojos, pero justo antes de descansar me dije a mi mismo una última cosa:

_No la había olvidado… Y estaba lejos de hacerlo. __Había perdido a la única mujer que realmente había querido... e __iba a ser difícil reconquistarla.  
__Pero no imposible..._

**OoOoOoO**

**Como seguramente notaron, hablo bastante como Argentina que soy. Perdonen ese detalle. Y si, lo sé. No deje mucha intriga... Pero esperen un poquito mas... Que ya se va a poner mas interesante ;)  
****Gracias por leer otra capitulo! Saludos! :D**


	3. Reflexiones entre amigas

**VAMOS ARGENTINA! :D GANAMOS EL PRIMERO Y AHORA VAMOS POR MAS! jajajaja Bueno, dejemos de lado el mundial. Pasemos a lo nuestro:**

**Muchas gracias por todas las cosas lindas que dicen! De verdad, son un amor gente. Bien. Sobre el capitulo: Si, si. ya se que es corto. Pero había que hacerlo (y quiero reservar lo bueno para el próximo, que viene con mucha pimienta). Es mas bien un conector entre uno y otro, así que por favor no me reten :S Bueno, no los atraso mas... LEAN Y COMENTEN, SUGERENCIAS ADMITIDAS.**

Había pasado media hora desde que se había ido. Y yo continuaba sentada en el suelo, apoyada contra la puerta, donde me había dejado caer.  
No quería levantarme, ni quería cambiarme de ropa y mucho menos que llegara la mañana. Solo querida dormir… Y que al despertar todo estuviese resuelto, o mejor, que fuera viernes otra vez, para poder cambiar todos lo errores efectuados en solo dos días. ¡Dos días! ¿Cuántos deslices podía cometer una persona en solo dos días? Más que yo, lo dudo.  
Esto no podía seguir así… No recordaba la ultima vez que había sentido lastima por mi misma. Me levanté decidida, y comencé a caminar con la cabeza bien erguida hacia mi habitación. Me cambie a mis pijamas y fui al baño a lavarme la cara y especialmente los dientes. El alcohol no me sentaba nada bien. Es más, la última vez que me emborraché… tenía veinte años.  
Luego solo restaba acostarme sin meditar nada, si no, mi mente me amargaría la noche.

**OoOoOoO**

_A la mañana siguiente…_

Me desperté con un terrible dolor de cabeza y agradeciendo a Dios que fuese domingo. Sentí que mi estomago se revolvía… de hambre. Gire en la cama y miré el reloj: las 13:30. No quería ni imaginarme cuantas llamadas de Graham tendría en el celular.

_- Mmm...__ Ya llamará otra vez._

Ni siquiera me fijé cuantas eran, y fui directamente a la cocina. Moria de hambre.  
Comí mi "desayuno-almuerzo" en menos de 20 minutos y tomé una dosis normal de ibuprofeno, cada sonido era amplificado en mi cabeza como si se tratase de un tambor. Y finalmente, cuando estaba limpiando el desastre de ayer (tal y como predije) sonó el teléfono.

_- ¿Hola?_

_- ¡Amor! ¡Al fin contestas! Te estuve llamando toda la mañana. Estaba por llamar a Bridgette para decirle que se fijara si estabas bien y que nada te había pasado. _

_- -Reí ante su preocupación. Me causaba gracia que fuese tan sobreprotector, pero a la vez me enternecía- No, no. Esta todo bien. Me desperté muy tarde…_

_- Seguro estabas muy cansada. Tuviste unas semanas… Bueno… Unos meses muy agitados. _

_- Si, seguramente fue eso… Por eso decidí tomarme unas pequeñas vacaciones. Empiezan el lunes, y son de dos semanas. _

_- ¡Que bien linda! Al fin nos hiciste caso… Seguro después te vas a sentir mucho mejor. Estabas muy estresada._

_- Si, no se en que estaba pensando… Realmente las necesitaba._

_- Me alegra muchísimo que hayas recapacitado… Cambiando de tema, yo llegaré aproximadamente el sábado al mediodía… Solo para que sepas._

_- Perfecto… Te voy a estar esperando amor._

_- Bueno… me están llamando, creo que llego tarde. Te amo Courtney._

_- -Me sentía una traidora al dudar y decirlo sin pensar- Yo también te amo. _

_- Bien… ¡Nos vemos el sábado!_

_- Si, claro que si… Adiós…_

_- Adiós mi vida._

Y esa fue toda la conversación. No acostumbrábamos a hablar mucho por teléfono. Bueno… En realidad… No acostumbrábamos a hablar mucho. Punto. Aunque la charla había sido corta me había traído una excelente idea: Bridgette. Hacia bastante que no hablaba con ella y teníamos miles de cosas que charlar y aclarar.  
Pero justo antes de invitarla, nuevamente sonó el teléfono. Estaba considerando seriamente el apagarlo de una vez. Vi el nombre y más que nunca desee tirarlo por la ventana del balcón. ¿Quién podía ser… para terminar de completar mi excelente fin de semana? Mi madre. No llamaba mucho, solo dos o tres veces por semana y se que lo hacia por compromiso, o por hablar de Graham… A veces daba la sensación que lo quería más que a mi. No teníamos muy buena relación y todo lo amable que me decía era referido a lo bien que había escogido a mi futuro marido. A decir verdad, nuestra relación nunca había sido buena… Pero había empeorado a pasos agigantados unos años atrás…  
Bueno, tenía que contestar de todos modos.

_- Si, mamá. ¿Esta todo bien? -dije arisca-_

_- Wow, con que malhumor atiendes a tu madre._

_- No estoy de humor hoy._

_- Respondiendo a tu pregunta,__ si, estoy bien. ¿Y… como se encuentra Graham? –Si, aparentemente le interesaba saber más sobre Graham que de mí, pero…-_

_- Graham esta de viaje… -y me interrumpió-_

_- ¡Ay! Pobre alma trabajadora… siempre esta viajando… ¡Deberías mimarlo mas Courtney! Graham se merece que seas mas bondadosa y caritativa con el._

_- Pero si yo lo trato b… -y me volvió a interrumpir-_

_- No digas solo "bien". No es suficiente._

_- Mamá… No te das una idea de lo ridícula que sonás._

_- No me interesa, lo que digo es perfectamente coherente. Y… bueno, ¿algo nuevo para contarme?_

Mi madre no sabía nada sobre el compromiso, y era la última persona a la que le quería contar. Pero si se enteraba por boca de alguien mas me lo echaría en cara hasta el día de su muerte (si no me mataba a mi primero).

_- Bueno… Si. Hay algo._

_- ¿El que? Vamos, contame. _

_- El viernes por la noche… __Gra-Graham me…_

_- ¿Te que? __Vamos hija no tengo todo el día._

_- Me… Pidió que me casara con el… -Hubo un silencio total. No se escucho nada de parte de mi mamá, por lo que concluí la oración segundos mas tarde- …Y le dije que si._

_- ¡Ay, Dios mío! ¡Si! ¡Finalmente lo hizo! ¡He estado esperando este momento desde que me lo presentaste hija! ¡Estoy tan feliz!_

No podía creer lo que escuchaba… ¿De verdad mamá? ¿Tu único pensamiento para tu hija era que se casara con hombre como Graham? Me hacia recordar a Mrs. Bennett, de _Orgullo y Prejuicio_, la madre ignorante y estúpida que prácticamente ofrecía a sus hijas al mejor partido posible.  
Bueno, si así quería jugar… Tenía otra noticia fabulosa para contarle.

_- -Tuve que interrumpir sus halagos falsos y el griterío que producía a través del teléfono para poder hablar- Ah, y mamá… mamá… ¡Mamá! _

_- Si, ¿que sucede?_

_- Tengo otra buena noticia…_

_- ¿Mas buenas noticias? ¡Imposible! No me digas que estas embarazada…_

_- ¡¿Qué? ¡No! no. Por supuesto que no. _

_- Hm. Bueno, uno siempre puede soñar. ¡Ya dime que noticia es!_

_- El día después que Graham me propuso casarnos, es decir, el sábado, me encontré con un viejo amigo. Tal vez ya te olvidaste de el._

_- ¿Qué amigo hija?_

_- Ah… Uno que no veía desde hace mucho tiempo… ¿__Pierce?__ ¿Duncan __Pierce? ¿Te suena?_

_- N-no… La verdad que si lo he olvidado. Refréscame la memoria… Por favor. -ya comenzaba a sonar asustada-_

_- ¿Te acuerdas el chico con el que yo solía salir? ¿El que conocí en el Reality Show? Bueno… Ese es el._

_- ¡Ja! ¿Estas bromeando no? ¿Después de todo este tiempo? _

_- No mamá. Es verdad._

_- ¿Me estas diciendo que te reencontraste con ese… ese… ¡Delincuente! ¿Y vas a seguir hablando con él?_

_- Si mamá… ¿y sabes que? ¡Esta más sexy que nunca!_

Y corté. Solo podía reír… No podía creer lo que acababa de hacer… Pero bueno, ella se lo merecía. Además, conté nada más que la verdad: Duncan se encontraba muy atractivo, casi escultural. No dije que llegaría a algo deshonroso e ilícito con el. Era solo mi opinión: lo que realmente pensaba. Después, deje que ella imaginase lo que quisiera, no me importaba en lo más mínimo. Yo no le había sido infiel a Graham, y no lo iba a ser. Pero poner a mi mamá en su lugar de esa forma, sinceramente, merecía una ovación.  
Escuché el celular nuevamente, y en efecto, era mi madre. Seguramente para aclarar lo que acababa de decir. Pero rechacé la llamada y apagué el teléfono.  
Me dirigí al baño y me di una ducha. Luego me puse ropa limpia, y ordené un poco más (ya que el departamento seguía siendo un desastre) y cuando finalmente quedo decente, llame a Bridg.

_- ¡Court! Al fin hablamos._

_- Hola Bridg. Si, es cierto. ¿Queres venir a casa? Hay ciertas cosas que tenemos que hablar._

_- Si, varias. En diez minutos estoy ahí. _

_- Listo. Quedamos así entonces. _

_- ¡Chau Court!_

_- Adiós._

Una conversación rápida, cortante y que no dejo entrever nada, pero ambas sabíamos sobre que íbamos a hablar. Además, le tenía que dar "la gran noticia" y ver que pasaba.  
Como no tenía nada que hacer hasta que llegara Bridgette fui a mi habitación, y pensaba en ver algo de TV. Pero apenas entré algo más llamó a mi vista: Una pequeña aureola con un gran diamante en su punta. El anillo de compromiso que me había dado Graham posaba sobre la mesa auxiliar contigua a mi lado de la cama. Me acerqué y lo observé, pero sin tocarlo. Luego, lentamente, lo levanté y lo miré más detalladamente. Brillaba hermosamente en la habitación, produciendo que la luz reflejada danzara al compás del movimiento de mi mano al girarlo suavemente. En un arrebato, me lo coloqué en el dedo correspondiente.  
El hermoso anillo se había convertido ahora en un grillete enorme, que me empujaba hacia el suelo. Su peso literal, obviamente, no era mucho. Pero el tenerlo puesto me provocaba una sensación desesperante de hundimiento, tristeza y mi instinto gritaba que me lo quitara. Y resolví hacerlo.

_- Ahora recuerdo por que me lo saqué el sábado a la mañana…_

Y luego lo coloqué en la mesa nuevamente. Tuve suerte de sacármelo el sábado, si no Duncan lo hubiese visto… Y Anastacia… Y con la mala racha que tenía seguramente alguien más.  
El timbre sonó, era Bridgette. Me sentí aliviada... Como si estar con conmigo misma fuese peligroso. En estos momentos prefería la compañía. Ahora bien… ¿Qué le iba a decir a Bridgette? ¿Por donde empezaba? ¿Lo bueno o lo malo? Ahí estaba otra vez… _Planificando todo.  
_Camine rápidamente hacia la puerta, giré la llave y ahí estaba la surfista: mi mejor amiga. Se dio vuelta al ver que había abierto, y nos quedamos calladas mirándonos. Seguramente mi cara no era muy feliz.

_- ¿Puedo empezar con un "Lo siento mucho"? -me dijo-_

_- Eso seria conveniente._

_- ¡Lo siento mucho… mucho… mucho! De verdad no fue mi intención. Te juro que te lo iba a decir, pero no sabia cuando ni como…_

_- Bridg… Bridg. Te entiendo. ¡Pero sabes que me tenes que decir esas cosas! ¡Cuando lo vi por primera vez me quede congelada! ¡Fue patético!_

_- Perdón… -me dijo con su mejor cara de cachorro mojado. ¿Cómo no la iba a perdonar?-_

_- Si… Obvio que te perdono… Pero la próxima vez, avísame. _

Y nos dimos un fraternal abrazo. Realmente lo necesitaba en estas instancias. Ingresó al departamento y se acomodó como lo hacia siempre, había venido tantas veces que ya era como su segundo hogar.

_- Bueno… Como ya estamos bien… Te tengo que preguntar. ¡La intriga me esta matando! Geoff me dijo que ayer__ que Duncan llego borracho al departamento y agregó que estaba triste y un poco enojado. Después le contó que había venido acá… -tuve que interrumpirla- _

_- ¡¿Estaba enojado? -hubo una pequeña pausa de dos segundos donde recobré mi voz a un tono mas normal- ¿…Y triste…?_

_- Eso es lo que él notó._

_- Ay, no…_

_- Vamos Courtney… Contame que fue lo que pasó… Si no se nada no te puedo ayudar._

Viniendo de parte de Bridgette sabia que lo decía enserio… Otro solo hubiese escuchado los detalles por pura chusma. Pero ella realmente quería ayudar, realmente me había ganado la lotería teniéndola de amiga.

_- Bueno… Paso así: Volvía del trabajo cuando por pura y total casualidad chocamos…_

…Y así le conté todo lo sucedido en la fecha…

_- …Y cuando cantábamos me caí sobre su hombro. Y… y… casi dejo que me bese._

_- No puedo creerlo… ¿En solo un día? Ustedes dos son increíbles… En el mal sentido._

_- -Me tape la cara con las manos en vergüenza- Si… lo se… lo se… Pero nada ocurrió. Graham justo llamó y caí en la situación, evitándola. Luego le sugerí que se fuera a casa y se marchó. _

_- -hizo una pausa, meditando la situación y analizando cada una de mis palabras- Mmm… Court, no quiero que me malinterpretes… Pero tengo que confesarte algo: Jamás voy a estar a favor de que engañes a Graham. Ni siquiera una vez, como para… "testear" a Duncan. Jamás. Pero tenes que admitirlo… Ustedes hacen una pareja tan… tan… -la emoción corría por su cara, tratando de encontrar una palabra que limitase con lo maravilloso-_

_- Bridg, me voy a casar. -y finalmente lo dije-_

_- -Toda esa emoción desapareció en un segundo, dejando a cambio un expresión de incredulidad- ¿De verdad? -no pude hacer mas que asentir. Luego ella esbozó una leve sonrisa, aún estupefacta- ¡Felicitaciones! -y me dio un gran abrazo. No pude contenerme. Intenté ser fuerte y no pude. Las lágrimas corrían por mi rostro- Court… ¡Courtney! ¿Por qué lloras? ¿Son lágrimas de felicidad? _

_- No Bridg… no. No lo son._

_- ¿Es por Duncan…? _

_- ¡Es por todo! ¡Nunca había pensado en casarme con Graham! ¡Y viene un día y me lo dice tan de repente que lo primero que le pude decir fue si! -dí un gemido e intenté seguir respirando, pero era inútil- ¡Y… y… no se si quiero casarme con él! -seguí dando grandes gemidos y estremeciéndome gracias a mi respiración agitada- ¡Y ahora viene Duncan y me confunde aun mas! ¡Esta todo mal Bridg! ¡Odio mi trabajo y quisiera que todo esto termine de una vez!_

_- Court… Court… -me tomo la cara entre sus manos e intentaba elevarla para que la mirara a los ojos y cuando finalmente pudo hacerlo, me dijo- Si no estas segura… entonces… no te cases._

_- No es tan sencillo. La mejor opción es que… me case con el._

_- Por ahí este es nada más que el shock del momento. Meditalo un tiempo y fijate: capaz que se te pasa todo esto… y si no, le decís de esperar un poco mas._

_- ¿Vos crees que no se va a enojar?_

_- ¿Con la personalidad guerrera que tiene Graham? ¡No! ¡En lo absoluto! -reímos un poco ante su sarcasmo, que era totalmente cierto- ¿Ves que todavía podes sonreír? No te hagas tantos problemas por eso Court. Todo va a estar bien._

_- -y nos estrechamos en un abrazo- Bueno, ahora vayamos por partes: ¿Qué pasó con tu trabajo?_

_- Nada… es que… estoy cansada de hacer algo que no me gusta. Y… he estado acumulando presión por tanto tiempo que nunca lo había notado. Ahora estallo y no tengo idea de que hacer. _

_- Y… ¿Qué es lo que te gusta? Nunca me contaste seriamente sobre eso. _

_- -le había contado a Duncan, no contarle a Bridgette hubiese sido casi un sacrilegio- Cantar._

_- ¿De que manera?_

_- Creo que de la única manera que existe Bridg…_

_- No… no. Me refiero a ¿cantar en obras y cosas así… o a enseñar?_

Nunca había tomado en cuenta la opción de enseñar canto. Era realmente una buena idea. Pero…

_- No se Bridg… Soy bastante grande como para incluirme en obras y cosas así. Ya es tarde, creo. Y… yo nunca le enseñe a nadie como cantar… No sabría como hacerlo._

_- ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser? Vamos… ¿que es lo que siempre decís? Courtney Gallagher convierte en posible…_

_- …lo imposible. Tenes razón. No pierdo nada por intentar. Aunque no se cuando lo voy a llevar a cabo._

_- Eso es cuestión de estar preparada o no: cuando te sientas lista lo vas a saber. -hubo una leve pausa, y estaba a punto de sofocarla cuando Bridgette inquirió lo que yo justamente quería esquivar- Ahora… sigamos con el otro tema. ¿Qué va a pasar con Duncan?_

_- No se… Hacia tanto, tanto que no lo veía… y la ultima vez que lo hice yo lo quería muchísimo. _

_- Lo amabas Court._

_- E-en fin… Verlo tan de repente me… tomó por sorpresa. Nada más._

_- ¿Estas segura que nada mas?_

_- Si. Por supuesto que si. Me… voy a… casar con Graham, Bridg. No siento nada por el. Ya no._

_- Mmm…_

_- ¡Basta! Es la verdad._

_- Bueno… como no te creo… Te hago una proposición. _

_- ¿Qué clase de proposición? -el tono feliz pero misterioso me preocupaba-_

_- El viernes a la noche Geoff va a dar una fiesta en donde trabaja._

Cabe resaltar que Geoff era uno de los mejores DJs de la zona y tenia un gran éxito en una discoteca famosa. Bridgette empezaba a impacientarse, ya que había rechazado todas las invitaciones a las fiestas de Geoff desde hacia tres años y esta era la que menos me apetecía asistir. Obviamente por la presencia de cierta persona.

_- ¿Y? ¿Qué decís? Por favor Court. Nunca aceptas cuando te invito. _

_- Pero después vos te pasas toda la noche con Geoff… ¿Y yo que hago?_

_- ¡No, no! Te prometo que no te dejo sola. Por favor… Ahí vas a poder aclarar todo con Duncan… y con vos misma. Al verlo te tenes que dar cuenta si aún sentís algo por el._

_- -No respondí inmediatamente, luego suspiré- ¿Sabias que te odio Bridg?_

_- ¡Aaah! ¿Eso es un si?_

_- Me temo que si._

_- ¡Si! ¡La vamos a pasar genial! La mejor noche. -Escuchamos el celular de Bridgette sonar- ah… es Geoff… Me tengo que ir Court. Pero nos vemos durante la semana y vamos a comprar ropa… ¿Te parece?_

_- Si, esta bien. -tal vez ir de compras me iba a levantar el ánimo- _

_- Bueno ¡nos vemos luego! Adiós._

_- ¡Adiós!_

Y se retiró prácticamente corriendo, no tuve necesidad de acompañarla a la puerta. Como dije previamente, mi casa era su casa.  
La idea de una fiesta donde estuviese Duncan no era mi ideal de diversión, pero asistir era algo prácticamente necesario. Además, ya había desilusionado a Bridg muchas veces. De todos modos, era mi último día de libertad antes de que llegara Graham y empezara a hablarme de la boda. Por que estaba segura que lo haría.  
El resto del día repase una frase que Bridgette me había dicho: _"Al verlo te tenes que dar cuenta si aún sentís algo por el"  
_Bien. Si ese era el tema, lo iba a ver directamente a los ojos y decir: _No siento mas nada por ti._

_- __Y fin de la historia._


	4. La fiesta

**Que bien que le va a Latinoamerica en el mundiaaaaaaal! Vamos que alguno de nosotros tiene que salir campeón )**

**Aaaay este capitulo... :S Tenia ganas de subirlo desde que empezó la fic... jajajaja Bueno... a ver. No saben el MIEDO que tengo... Siento que me quedo cortó con la cantidad de cosas que puse jajaja No se, ustedes decidan y comenten que les pareció... Obvio que acepto ayuda muchachas/os :)**

**Espero sus reviews! Y espero que les guste mas que nada! :D Besos y sean felices. **

La primera semana de vacaciones había pasado sin sobresaltos: Fui al gimnasio, miré películas que quería ver desde hacia mucho, hable con Bridg (obviamente de temas mas insulsos que los que realmente me interesaban) y muchas otras cosas más relativas al ocio que había obviado tiempo atrás. En fin, descontando los hechos del fin de semana, los últimos días habían sido bastante buenos.  
Honestamente, gran parte de estas actividades tenían un solo fin: Mantenerme ocupada. No podía dejar que mi cabeza trabajara demasiado, no ahora. Eran tiempos difíciles para la razón.  
Era jueves, y acababa de ir de compras con Bridg. Nos habíamos despedido en la puerta de mi departamento y continuó hacia la casa de su chico, que se encontraba a pocas cuadras. Abrí la puerta como pude y dejé todas las bolsas en el sofá. La ropa que Bridgette me había obligado a comprar no la veía adecuada, pero insistió en que me quedaba _"sensual"_, como si fuese eso lo que buscara: verme atrevida. Creo que quería todo lo contrario.  
Ya casi era la hora de cenar y deseaba acostarme temprano, caminar por cada uno de los locales del centro de la ciudad podía ser agotador. Cené algo muy suave y me dirigí directamente a la habitación, sin acomodar ninguna de las bolsas.  
Sonará paranoico, pero desde el viernes dormía dándole la espalda a mi mesa de noche, sabiendo que dentro reposaba el anillo de Graham.

_-No Courtney, es tu anillo…-_

A veces odiaba el terrible eco de mi subconsciente, siempre me preguntaba si yo era así en la vida real.  
Sin pensar más, finalmente descansé.

**OoOoOoO**

_Al día siguiente, por la __noche…_

_- No Bridg, no quiero. No quiero hacer esto._

_- ¿No queres o no podes?_

_- ¡No quiero! ...y... no puedo..._

_- Courtney, todo va a estar bien. No seas nerviosa y anda a cambiarte, o vamos a llegar después de que pasen las mejores canciones._

Pensaba que iba a ser más sencillo, que no iba a costarme tanto… incluso que sería fácil. Pero toda esa seguridad que había existido durante la semana simplemente se desvaneció. Ahora el temor y nerviosismo reinaba mi existencia, todo giraba su alrededor. Quería que la noche terminara y que yo siguiera viva, sin decir una palabra.  
Caminé hacia la habitación, y comencé a cambiarme. Por lo menos soy honesta: me cambié increíblemente lento. Si, una total y completa cosa de niños… Como si eso pudiese evitar el asistir a la fiesta. La verdad, es que era tristísimo verme así.

_- -Escuche el to__c, toc, toc en la puerta- Courtney, no importa si tardas una hora en ponerte la ropa, vamos a ir igual. _

Maldije en voz baja, esa chica me iba a sacar canas verdes. Abrí la puerta y ahí estaba: cruzada de brazos.

_- Vamos Courtney__. Tenemos que llegar antes de la 1:00._

_- -Me senté en el borde de la cama- Pero… no quiero ir._

_- ¿Queres seguir con este problema colgado de tus hombros? ¿O queres terminarlo de raíz de una vez? Atrasar las cosas solamente va a ser peor. _

_- Ya se que tenes razón… pero…_

_- ¿Pero que?_

_- Pero… no quiero ir._

_- ¡Ay! ¡Basta Courtney! Pareces una nena de 5 años antes de ir al dentista. _

_- ¡Preferiría ir al dentista antes que a esa fiesta!_

_- ¡Silencio! Vas a ir a la fiesta. Punto. _

Di un gran suspiro, en signo de queja y un poco de rendición. Pelear con Bridgette no iba a llevarme a ningún lado.

_- Bueno, hora dejame que te maquillo._

_- ¿Para que? No me quiero maquillar._

_- Un poco nada mas, bien natural… ¿Si?_

_- Si evita que me siguas mirando como si fuese un ratón de laboratorio, te dejo. Pero solo un poco. _

_- __Obvio… No te voy a maquillar como una geisha. Queremos que te veas… Adorable._

Adorable. Eso para Bridg era bastante. Y para mi, suficiente.  
Cuando terminó bajamos las escaleras hacia la puerta de salida, el sonido de los tacones en el linóleo azulado se escuchaba perfectamente debido a la hora. Afuera, la noche era bellísima y totalmente despejada, donde los destellos estelares brillaban irregularmente. No hacia frío, siendo esto un punto a favor. Era una hermosa noche de verano.  
El club donde trabajaba Geoff estaba demasiado lejos como para caminar hasta el. Preferimos ir en taxi, ni pensaba en exponer mi auto a merced de jóvenes alcoholizados (vaya uno a saber cuantos).  
Bridgette logro frenar uno, abrió la puerta y se sentó en la parte trasera. A regañadientes hice lo mismo y cerré.

_- ¿A dónde las llevo señoritas?_

_- Al club __Goddess__, por favor. -respondió Bridgette- _

_- Enseguida._

El auto comenzó a andar, y yo respiraba cada vez peor. Tomé mucho aire y di un suspiro entrecortado.

_- Courtney… -Bridg me susurró- Todo va a estar bien…_

_- Eso espero._

La velocidad que llevaba el taxista me intranquilizaba incluso más: iba demasiado rápido. Conducía bien, no es que temiese un accidente. Lo que temía era llegar a la maldita fiesta.  
Mis manos no podían estar quietas, los minutos pasaban y solo faltaban 7 cuadras para llegar. Miraba a través de la ventanilla, tratando de concentrarme en otra cosa, y de tranquilizarme un poco. De repente sentí unas manos sobre las mías, evitando que siguieran moviéndose. Eran las de Bridgette, obviamente. Alcé la vista y la miré un tanto incrédula, solo me sonreía. Con eso me decía todo: _Tranquila… todo va a estar bien. _Esbocé la mejor sonrisa que pude, pero se desvaneció cuando sentí el auto frenar.

_- Bueno…__ es $15,50. _

_- Aquí tiene. Muchas gracias, buenas noches._

_- De nada, y buenas noches._

Bridgette me miró sonriente y salió del auto. Dios, como odiaba esto. Pensé seriamente en cerrar la puerta rápidamente y decirle al taxista que me llevara de regreso a mi casa. Pero no lo hice por razones obvias, actúe lo más racional y valientemente que podía: Salir del auto como una persona normal haría. Cuando finalmente cerré la puerta el taxista se retiró, llevándose con el mí ultima oportunidad desesperada de evitar una noche terrible.

_- Y bien Court… ¿Cómo te sentís? __-La miré con odio ¡¿Cómo me iba a preguntar eso? Sabía perfectamente como me sentía. Al notar mi cara, solo rió- Esta bien, no te enojes… Yo se que vas a terminar pasándola genial. Te lo prometo. _

_- No veo de que manera eso sea posible. _

_- -Continuo riéndose- Vamos… no seas tan pesimista… después de todo: ¡Esto es una fiesta!_

Aunque odiase admitirlo, tenía razón. Hacia mucho tiempo que no salía. Esta era una buena ocasión para reconciliarme con el baile y la diversión.

_- Bueno… ¿entramos?__ -negué con la cabeza, lo cual Bridg encontró gracioso- Vamos…_

Me tomó del brazo y casi arrastrándome comenzamos a caminar. Tenía suerte de usar tacones para mi trabajo todos los días, el estar acostumbrada a usarlos haría una noche más placentera.  
El club se encontraba alrededor de 25 metros, muy pocos pasos. Y cada uno que daba, mas sentía mi conciencia gritar: _¡Corre!  
_No importaba cuantas veces Bridgette lo dijera, no importaba cuantas veces intentara convencerme. Sabía que no seria una buena noche. Lo presentía en cada célula de mí ser.  
Ya se escuchaba la música desde afuera, increíblemente fuerte. Se podía notar gente en la entrada, esperando para ingresar. Había mucha, con suerte podría entrar y pasarla bien sin tener que verlo. Mis esperanzas comenzaban a crecer un poco. Ya se atisbaban algunas luces incandescentes, risas, charlas, algunos gritos de histeria, olor a cigarrillos y bebidas. Bridgette subió un escalón, saludo a varias personas (seguramente recurrían seguido) y paró junto a una gran puerta que se encontraba abierta. Ya había asistido a este lugar varias veces, pero estaba totalmente desentendida de los cambios hechos a su infraestructura. Junto a la gran puerta de entrada se encontraba un señor extremadamente alto, tosco, con aspecto rudo y vestido de negro, el encargado de resolver posibles problemas entre los _"clientes"_.

Bridgette se encamino hacia el y lo saludó:

_- ¡Hola! Hacia mucho que no te veía por acá… ¿Cómo estuvo la operación?_

_- Hola Bridg… Todo salió bien, por suerte. -La voz del hombre de negro era grave y un tanto tenebrosa, pero hablaba con amabilidad-_

_- Me alegro mucho. Es bueno tenerte cerca otra vez. Dejame que te presente a Court, ya me has escuchado hablar de ella ¿no?_

_- ¡Por supuesto que si! Buenas noches señorita… Mi nombre es Roy. Espero que la pase bien en el mejor club de todo Vancouver…_

_- Buenas noches, soy Courtney Gallagher, como ya sabe. Muchas gracias, espero que sea así._

_- ¿Con Geoff como DJ? Imposible pasar una mala noche. -Expresó Roy- Bueno… no las entretengo mas, pasen tranquilas. Y si tienen algún problema ya saben a quien acudir._

_- ¡Gracias! -__dijimos Bridg y yo al unísono- __Nos vemos luego._

La puerta se encontraba abierta, la cruzamos (esquivando algo de gente, que ya comenzaba a conglomerarse) y vimos el resto del lugar: era enorme, mucho más grande que la última vez que lo había visitado. Estaba muy lleno, había personas a montones. La música sonaba a un ritmo pegadizo pero que desconocía por completo, y las luces la seguían perfectamente sincronizadas. En si, el lugar era un vórtice maravilloso e hipnotizante de movimiento y energía. No sabia donde ir, así que decidí simplemente seguir a Bridg sin cuestionar. Subimos dos o tres escalones y caminamos hacia una barra. Solo paró para saludar y presentarme, me sorprendió lo amigable que era la gente que trabaja allí, te hacían sentir como en casa. Ya podía sentir como los nervios que minutos antes me torturaban, se apaciguaban rápidamente.

_- Ey Court, ¿te pido algo?_

_- Bridgette… la última vez que me sometí a la bebida me salió todo mal. No quiero que se repita lo mismo hoy._

_- Esta bien… Entonces… un daiquiri de frutilla para mi, Steve. _

Hoy, sin siquiera pensarlo, evitaría cualquier gota de alcohol en mi organismo. ¿Quién podía asegurarme de que no pasaría lo mismo que en el fin de semana? Nadie. Nadie podía. Preferí obviarlo desde un principio.  
Cuando Bridg obtuvo su bebida me preguntó si quería ir a la pista o a sentarnos a unos sofás en la parte superior del lugar, y presentarme aun más gente. No sentía muchas ganas de bailar en el momento, y me había sentido tan bien recibida, que encontrarme con más gente (incluso saber las caras protagonistas de múltiples relatos que Bridg me había contado en el pasado) era lo que encontraba mas divertido.  
Subimos un piso hacia arriba, donde se podía ver la parte inferior por el costado derecho, y además, donde se encontraba la cabina del DJ. Mi amiga iría a saludar a Geoff, su futuro… marido. Envidiaba un poco lo bien que sonaba para ella ese hecho. Y lo mal que me sonaba a mi, estándolo con Graham.  
La cabina donde trabajaba era espaciosa, pero justa. No se excedía en tamaño. Estaba bien iluminada y para mi sorpresa: ventilada. Geoff no se encontraba solo, un amigo lo acompañaba. Pero tuve suerte: yo no lo conocía. Ambas saludamos, Bridg me presentó al extraño y tuve que detenerme unos segundos hasta que terminara de saludar a Geoff. Seguramente ya lo había visto durante el día, pero mantener a estos dos separados unas pocas horas era tan difícil como explicar que era lo que realmente sentía en estas instancias.  
O tal vez no lo era.  
Sentía que debía darme por vencida de una vez: aceptar lo que realmente quería y jugarme por ello. Pero me negué a hacerlo. Nadie merecía sufrir por un capricho mío. Yo me convencía de que amaba a Graham, y que Duncan estaba superado. Esa era mi técnica hasta el momento.  
Salimos de la cabina dejando nuevamente a Geoff con su amigo, y tomamos asiento en un sofá con dos o tres conocidos de la surfista. Esto de conocer gente nueva me sentaba bien… No esperaba ser tan sociable esa noche. Los nervios apenas eran percibidos, y la causa inicial de por que había asistido a la fiesta apenas la recordaba. Pasamos un buen rato charlando y riendo, conociéndonos y contando anécdotas.  
Debía estar preparada, dentro de mi sabia que ocurriría. Pero simplemente me deje llevar demasiado por la diversión del momento.  
Mientras reía, giré la cabeza hacia el pasillo (lleno de gente), solo por reflejo. Fijándome en nada. Pero noté mucho más que eso: Duncan se acercaba, lentamente, pero venía hacia nuestro sector. Una llamarada corrió a través de mí, mi respiración se agitó y comencé a híperventilar. Incluso sentía un cosquillo en la punta de mis dedos.

_- -Tomé del brazo a Bridgette y la empujé mas cerca de mi, para poder susurrarle- ¡Duncan viene hacia acá! ¡¿Que hago? ¡¿Que hago? ¡¿Que hago?_

_- Tranquila Court… actúa con naturalidad y todo saldrá bien._

_-__No siento mas nada por ti. __No siento mas nada por ti. No siento mas nada por ti. No siento mas nada por ti. No siento mas nada por ti. No siento mas nada por ti. No siento mas nada por ti…-_Me repetí esto cientos de veces durante la semana. Una y otra, y otra y otra vez. Ayer parecía estar perfectamente convencida. Ahora, con solo echarle un vistazo, bastó para romper toda esa confianza.  
Lo seguí repitiendo hasta que se encontraba a solo un paso de nosotros. Ahora mi corazón latía como si supiera que me quedaran minutos de vida. El calor se intensificaba, llegando a un punto en que era insoportable. Mis manos no estaban quietas, pero no las sentía tampoco. Y luego frenó junto a nosotros, pero yo no me atreví a levantar la vista. Me sentí una idiota.

_- Hola Bridg. -Su hermosa voz se escuchaba a través de todo el murmullo-_

_- Hola Duncan… ¿Cómo estas?_

_- Bien, gracias. -Hubo una leve pausa, y yo solo miraba a mis manos, tratando de controlar mi respiración. Pero como nadie hablaba, tonta de mí, levanté la vista- Hola… Courtney._

Me miraba pura y exclusivamente a mí. Y no habló hasta que levanté la vista. Eso era lo que quería, y yo había caído. Sus ojos brillaban, y me daba una calida sonrisa. No quiero imaginarme mi expresión en ese momento. Mi corazón iba a estallar, podía reconocer las palpitaciones por todo mi cuerpo. Pero algo sucedió que no preví: Apenas y pude articular palabra.

_- Ho… Hola._

_- Y… ¿Vos como estas? -Me preguntó, aún ligeramente sonriente-_

_- Bien… y… ¿V-Vos?_

_- Ahora… mejor. -No… No acababa de decir eso ¿No? Sonrió, pero mas abiertamente. Esto se estaba poniendo feo- Bueno, nos vemos luego Bridg. Courtney… -Y se retiro, tal vez para charlar con Geoff-_

A medida que se alejaba volvía a ser una persona con presión y respiración normales, pero lo seguí de vista hasta que no pude mas. Mordí mi labio inferior y giré para ver a Bridgette. Estaba al borde de una carcajada.

_- Vamos… reite. -Y así hizo: estaba tentadísima- Bueno… pudo ser peor… ¿No?_

_- -Intentando ponerse un poco mas seria- Si… pero… tu cara… ¡Dios! ¡No recuerdo la ultima vez que vi esa cara! -y continuó riéndose-_

_- Eh… ¿Cara de que?_

_- ¿Y de que va a ser? De que estas loca por él._

No respondí. Necesitaba pensar… Y pensar. Pero ¿Sobre que iba a pensar? ¿La mejor forma de evitar hiriendo a… quien? ¿Duncan o Graham? Cualquiera fuese mi opción, alguien saldría mal. Odiaba esto, odiaba esto más que nada. ¿Escuchaba a mi cabeza? ¿O seguía a mi corazón?  
Me dolió finalmente admitirlo: Por nada en el mundo debía engañar a Graham. Sin importar que. Él me amaba, me entregaba todo, y no tenia excusa para romperle el corazón.

Pero mis pensamientos quedaron ahí. Bridgette, en vista de mi silencio, decidió hablar. (Tenía suerte que los demás ya se habían retirado hace un rato, o hubiese quedado como una tonta)

_- Court. No te pongas mal. Ya vas a solucionar todo… Por ahora él se fue. Y no vas a arruinarte la noche por eso._

_- ¿Sabes que? Tenes toda la razón. Vine a divertirme. Y… eso voy a hacer. -Me miró y sonrió, seguramente feliz de que había finalmente decidido algo conciso en todo lo que iba de la noche- ¿Y si vamos a… bailar?_

_- ¡Si! ¡Al fin! Vamos ya mismo. -Me tomó del brazo y bajamos hacia la pista-_

Fuimos al centro, entre toda la gente. Bridgette comenzó bailando, yo no tenía idea como hacerlo. Me sentía muy tímida y un tanto avergonzada, hacia mucho que no estaba en un lugar como este. Miraba a la gente a mí alrededor e intentaba imitarlos, y a decir verdad, me estaba yendo bastante bien. Con la mirada y algunos gestos, Bridgette me ayudaba, causándome mucha gracia. Reíamos, bailábamos, y bueno… si hay que decir la verdad: hablábamos de la gente que veíamos. Allí se encontraba de todo.  
La estábamos pasando más que bien, excelente diría yo. No habíamos vuelto a ver a Duncan, pero para ser honesta, estaba bastante pendiente de si lo veía o no. Pero, repito, por el momento, todo iba bien.  
O por lo menos eso creí.  
En una de las tantas canciones que cantábamos y bailábamos con Bridg, sentí una fuerte mano en mi muñeca. Me asusté un poco, temiendo lo peor. Pero no: Duncan no era. Un chico bastante… grande, me había tomado de la muñeca y empujado hacia el. Era extremadamente fuerte y olía a algo más fuerte que solo cervezas. Y su voz lo confirmaba:

_- Ey, hermosa… -El chico se tambaleaba. Su nivel de alcohol en sangre seguro era mayor a lo que pensaba- ¿Bailamos?_

_- ¡No! Soltame. -Intentaba soltar mi muñeca, pero era inútil, era demasiado fuerte-_

_- Ey, soltala… no queremos problemas. -Dijo Bridg en mi defensa-_

_- ¡Callate rubiecita! ¿Quién hablo de problemas? -Comenzaba a enojarse, y yo temía cada vez más- Yo solo quiero bailar… con vos, amor…_

_- ¡Te dije que me sueltes!_

_- Shh… no hagas tanto escándalo. Un baile nada más, y bueno… Después… ¿Quién sabe?_

_- Ni loca… ¡Soltame de una vez!_

Me comenzaba a desesperar, no me soltaba, y Bridg no quería dejarme sola para ir a buscar ayuda de Roy. Le dijo a otra persona que fuese, pero la gran masa de gente imposibilitaba la llegada rápida de este. Estaba a punto de chillar, cuando algo más, de repente, sucedió.

_- ¡Soltame! -Acercaba su enorme cabeza para besarme, y yo no podía moverme- ¡No! ¡Salí! ¡No!_

_- ¡Ey! ¡Imbécil! La señorita dijo que no. -Giré mi cabeza. Duncan se encontraba ahí, con furia en sus ojos y los puños cerrados, ejerciendo fuerza- Soltala de una vez si sabes lo que te conviene._

_- -El borracho no me soltó, pero miró a Duncan, despectivamente y muy enojado. Rió de forma burlona- ¿Y… vos que me vas a hacer… a mi? _

_- -Duncan no tomó en cuenta su pregunta- La tocas una vez mas y te la ves conmigo. ¿Entendiste, estúpido? Soltala de una vez. _

El chico no respondió, en cambio, me acerco aun más y me acarició, siguiendo la línea de mi cara. Luego sonrió a Duncan provocativamente y me empujó a un lado. Caí en el piso. El impacto provocó que me doliera un poco la pierna. Bridgette, que miraba con horror, me ayudó a levantarme.  
Todo pasó muy rápido: un segundo después, cuando me recobré de la caída Duncan ya se encontraba sobre el extraño. Todos formaron una ronda sobre los dos chicos peleándose, pero nadie la interrumpía.

_- ¡Duncan, Duncan! ¡Ya estoy bien! ¡Basta! -No temía por el otro chico, temía por él. Si algo le pasaba por mi culpa… No me lo perdonaría jamás-_

En eso llegó Roy, separándolos finalmente. Se llevó al borracho afuera, sin antes decirle a Duncan que si peleaba otra vez haría lo mismo con él.  
Cuando Roy se retiró, hice lo que mi instinto me dijo que hiciera: corrí los pocos pasos que nos separaban y solo lo abrasé, muy fuerte. Estaba al borde de las lágrimas, y me encontraba sin voz.  
Creo que mi acción lo dejo un poco aturdido, como si esperase otra cosa de mi. No tanto. Pero lentamente sentí que sus brazos también se levantaban, para estrecharme aun mas junto a el. También aliviado que todo saliera bien para ambos.

_- -Suspiré e intenté decir algo- ¿Estas… bien?_

_- Si… por supuesto. ¿Estas vos bien? -Dijo acentuando el "vos", como si la única que pudiese haber salido herida fuese yo-_

_- -En vista de que no me soltaba decidí finalizar yo misma el abrazo, pero siempre con delicadeza- Si… Estoy per… -Y ahí lo vi. Una delgada línea carmesí corrida desde la punta de su ceja hasta el borde de su rostro. Él no lo había notado, pero a mi me impresionaba- ¡Duncan, estas sangrando! ¿Te duele?_

_- ¿Qué? -Me pregunto como si estuviese loca, incluso casi rió. Todavía no lo sentía- ¿Dónde?_

_- En la ceja derecha. _

_- -Con su mano tocó ligeramente la zona- Ay. -Rió- Tenías razón -Dijo mirando la punta de sus dedos, ahora un poco enrojecidos- _

_- Chicos, chicos. Vengan. Les muestro el baño de Geoff, ahí te vas a poder curar tranquilo. -Inquirió Bridgette, que estaba junto a nosotros nuevamente, y había escuchado nostras últimas líneas-_

Seguimos sin chistar, yo no tenia idea de donde quedaba y creo que Duncan mucho menos. Subimos las escaleras, a la plataforma donde habíamos estado alrededor de una hora y media antes. Luego comenzamos a dirigirnos hacia la cabina del DJ, pero no ingresamos, sino que la rodeamos y encontramos una puerta escondida, pintada del mismo color oscuro que la pared, haciendo casi imposible verla. Era un buen sitio para que no ingresara cualquiera.

_- -Abriendo la puerta, Bridgette habló- Bueno, es este. _

Duncan, entró primero. Tal vez deseaba ver cuan grave era. Pero no hizo ningún gesto de sorpresa, seguramente era mejor de lo que esperaba. Tomó un trozo de papel y lo mojó, pero movió su mano demasiado rápido al intentar asearse.

_- ¡Ay! Mierda… _

_- Sos un bruto… A ver… Dame eso._

_- Bien… si pensas que podes hacerlo mejor… _

_- Creo que un gorila lo puede hacer mejor. -Tiré el papel que me había dado y tomé una toalla que colgaba al lado del lavatorio- ¿Puedo usar esto Bridg? _

_- Si, obvio. -No noté mucho, pero me pareció ver que le daba una pequeña mirada a Duncan. Ahí levanté la vista, pero comenzó a hablar antes de que pudiese decir algo- Creo que alguien me llama. Nos vemos luego. -Y cerró la puerta. Había dicho una cosa tras otra tan rápido que casi no entendía. Esa Bridgette… ya sabia que tramaba-_

_- Bueno… ahora… quedate quieto. _

_- Lo que vos digas… -Vi que me sonreía, pero era otra sonrisa. Esta era más pícara que las otras- _

Otra vez comencé a sentir fuego entre mis venas. Y mi corazón se aceleró a un paso cercano a lo alarmante. Tratando de evitar el ridículo, me concentré en lo que hacia, sin mirarlo mucho.

_- ¡Ay! Cuidado…_

_- -Me reí- Perdón, perdón._

Guardamos silencio, a decir verdad, solo quería disfrutar de su compañía. Pero él prefirió hablar un poco.

_- Y… ¿Como van tus vacaciones?_

_- Mmm... Mejor de lo esperado. Hacia mucho que no estaba tan… para mi sola. Estaba escuchando problemas de los demás todo el tiempo… No me di cuenta que tenia los míos propios._

_- Eso es cierto… _

_- ¿A que te referís?_

_- No me malinterpretes… pero te veías miserable el primer día que nos vimos._

_- Ah… ¿De verdad?_

_- Si… como… triste. ¿Pasó algo?_

No era el momento adecuado para decir: "Si, me comprometí la noche anterior y el verte… bueno… no favoreció mucho a la idea" No. Tiempo al tiempo. Ya llegaría la ocasión. Además… no quería arruinar el momento…

_- No… solamente… mucho trabajo._

_- Me estas mintiendo._

_- ¿Q-que? No… ¿Por qué iba a mentirte? -No podía creer lo fácil que me leía, como si fuese transparente-_

_- No se… decime vos._

_- No estoy mintiendo Duncan._

_- Vamos Court… no soy idiota. -No le contesté, sabía que no era idiota. Pero no quería contarle. En ausencia de una respuesta, tomó mis manos para que frenara lo que estaba haciendo y me miró fijamente- ¿Acaso ya no confias en mí?_

_- -Hice una pequeña pausa y luego miré el suelo en vergüenza- No es eso… _

Se inclinó rápidamente hacia mí con una sonrisa en su rostro. Yo estaba inmovilizada, respirando a través de mis labios entrecortadamente, a solo centímetros de su boca… Solo se escuchaba la música retumbar.

_- ¿Entonces que es? -Dijo sonriente, pero siendo comprensivo-_

_- No quiero hablar de eso…_

_- -Retiró su cara a una posición normal, y yo cerré los ojos en un suspiro… aliviada que nada mas sucediera… por el momento. Aparentemente se había dado por vencido- Creo que la herida ya esta bien._

_- ¿No queres desinfectante o… algo así?_

_- Nah… He tenido otras mucho peores._

Deje la toalla en el lugar donde se ubicaban las demás sucias y la repuse por una nueva, mientras, Duncan me esperaba junto a la puerta, apoyado contra la pared sin decir una palabra. Solo observando. Cuando terminé tomó el picaporte de la puerta y me hizo una seña con la mano para que pase primero.  
Cuando comenzaba a cruzar el umbral, ya dándole la espalda a Duncan, sentí un suave movimiento en mi muñeca.  
Me volteó hacia él…

…y me besó. Justo al lado de la comisura de mis labios.

_- Gracias… _

_-Vamos Courtney… no es buen momento para quedarte en "Off", ¡Arranca de una vez!-_

_- De… nada. -Y solo eso pude decir, que era bastante-_

Una respuesta innata fue sonreír, luego, comencé a caminar nuevamente. Esperé a que cerrara la puerta y continuamos juntos hacia el resto de la gente. Esa estúpida sonrisa mía era imborrable. Por más que quisiera ponerme seria, no podía evitarlo.  
Me fijé si Bridgette estaba a la vista, luego de unos segundos finalmente pude ver su dorado cabello, acompañada por Geoff. Seguramente el amigo que lo acompañaba cuando llegamos estaba a cargo de la música mientras él se divertía un poco.

_- Allá están -Le indiqué-_

Cuando él también los notó, caminamos hacia los sofás. Esquivamos bastante gente y nos sentamos frente a ellos.

_- Eh__, viejo… Bridg me contó lo que paso… ¿Estas bien?_

_- Si… solo un rasguño._

Yo no lo hubiese llamado "rasguño", pero así era Duncan.

Y así comenzó el coloquio… Pasamos abundante tiempo charlando los cuatro muy animadamente. Había olvidado lo que se sentía estar rodeada de amigos… Reír, compartir y sentir ese característico apoyo incondicional que era parte de cada uno de ellos. Para esto se habían hecho las 4:30 de la mañana, y la noche aún era joven.  
Cuando una de las conversaciones había terminado, sin darme cuenta, Geoff y Bridgette comenzaron a… bueno… a hacer cosas de pareja. Creía que pararían, teniendo en cuenta la presencia de Duncan y mía. Pero estaba en lo incorrecto, ahora solo estaban ellos dos en su mundo propio. Comenzaba a sentirme inquieta, también Duncan. Incluso intercambiamos varias miradas de incomodidad debido al comportamiento de nuestros amigos.

_- ¿Hola? ¿Si? Tierra a Cursilandia… ¿Hay alguien? -El intento de Duncan por avivar a Geoff y Bridg de que a__ún seguíamos allí fue nulo. En vista que nada funcionaba, pensó en otra cosa. Mirándome inquirió- ¿Y si vamos afue… -No lo dejé terminar-_

_- Si. Por favor. -Era mi única salida de esta situación, inclus__o si significaba estar a solas con Duncan. Pero ya habíamos estado solos, y… no me había desagradado. Pensaba tener todo controlado, como siempre-_

Nos levantamos y dejamos sola a la parejita. Bajamos las escaleras, pero antes de continuar hacia la puerta principal Duncan me extendió su mano, incitándome a que la tomara. No sabía por que lo hacía y lo miré extrañada.

_- Vamos…__ así no te perdes entre tanta gente. -Me sonreía de lado y con sus ojos azules brillando, con una expresión de total inocencia. No pude evitar la oferta-_

El que me tomara con tanta seguridad hizo que temblara un poco, un escalofrío corrió a través de mi espalda muy rápidamente. Pero por suerte no lo notó. Esquivando gente y abriéndome el paso, Duncan pasaba primero. Yo lo seguía sin decir nada, solo observaba… bueno… su increíble espalda.  
Finalmente llegamos a la salida. Saludé a Roy y caminamos hacia afuera. En esta instancia había decidido soltar mi mano de la suya. Su excusa había sido la cantidad de gente… Ahora ya no me perdería. Quería ver que inventaba ahora… Se las arregló mejor de lo que pensaba.

_- Mira -Me señaló un pequeño banco __blanquecino ubicado a unos cuantos metros de donde estábamos parados- Podemos sentarnos ahí._

_- Aha. Podría ser. _

_- Entonces… ¿Vamos__?_

_- -Típico. Dejaba la decisión en mis manos. Estar solos en la oscuridad de la bella noche no era exactamente lo mejor… Pero no quería volver adentro. Y si mantenía todo bajo control no había por que preocuparse… ¿No?- Bien. Vamos._

Caminamos esos metros en silencio. Yo miraba el piso, mirando mis zapatos. Pensando. Él iba con sus manos en los bolsillos y de vez en cuando, notaba que me dirigía pequeñas miradas. Ya en el banco, me acomodé en el lado izquierdo, pero Duncan permaneció parado, supuse que para hablar frente a frente. Y así hizo.

_- Esos dos se quieren mucho… ¿No?_

_- Si… no puedo creer que se casen. Es decir… aun son jóvenes. -Dije-_

_- Mmm… Pero aun tienen mucha suerte de querer lo mismo._

Y no conteste. En si no sabia que mas decir. Nos quedamos callados unos segundos. Estaba por preguntarle como estaba su familia o algo así. Pero el pensó mas rápido en otra cosa.

_- Y… ¿Dónde esta el Sr. Noviecito a todo esto? ¿Cómo era que se llamaba…? ¿Garry?_

_- -Reí, él sabia perfectamente como se llamaba- No… Graham._

_- ¡Graham! ¡Cierto! Lo había olvidado… ¿Y? ¿Dónde esta ésta noche? ¿En casa esperándote con café?_

_- Esta en Nueva York… De viaje por el trabajo. -No me iba a ganar… Acá peleábamos los dos- ¿Y vos que tal? ¿Viste a alguna adentro que te interesara? Había muchas muy lindas…_

_- Si… la verdad es que eran casi todas espectaculares. Pero no. No me fijé mucho más que eso._

_- ¿De verdad ninguna? ¿Y de otro lugar, tal vez? -Esto empezaba a limitar con el masoquismo. No se por que esperaba que me dijera que había alguien mas. Me sentiría horrible después de oírlo, pero creo que lo necesitaba para plantearme un límite-_

_- ¿Vamos a tener esta charla otra vez? No, Court. Estoy completamente solo. -Hizo una pausa, miró el cielo y después abrió aun mas sus ojos en un relampagueo, como dándose cuenta que le faltaba algo- Bueno, en realidad… Se podría decir que hay cierto interés__ con alguien. _

_- -No podía creerlo. De verdad había alguien más. Sentí que mi corazón se hundía hasta lo mas profundo de mi ser, seguramente mi cara cambió, pero intenté seguir los mas neutral posible. Me insulté a mi misma por sentir eso. Yo lo había superado… No tenía por que sentirme miserable…- ¿A si? ¿Y… como esta eso?_

_- Bueno… Esta chica… __sinceramente, me tiene loco. -Sus ojos se iluminaban al hablar de "esta chica", lo hacia con sentimiento. Yo cada vez mas, deseaba llorar- Es inteligente, tiene mucha personalidad y… es la persona mas hermosa que he visto en mi vida. -Hizo una pequeña pausa, luego se sentó a mi lado- ¿Qué sugerís que haga?_

_- Em... Bueno… Em…__ Depende de... La chica. De cómo sea ella._

_- Ella quiere hacerle creer al mundo que es toda una aristócrata. Pero se mejor que nadie que tiene un corazón salvaje. _

_- Entonces… el ir directo… sería lo mejor… ¿No…?_

Desde que él se había sentado, yo había mirado hacia adelante. Mientas que él me observaba a mí. No pensaba que la conversación tomaría este rumbo. Me estaba pidiendo consejos para que conquistar a otra… ¿Lo hacia por despecho? ¿Lo hacia para refregarme en la cara que ya no estaba interesado por mi? ¿Qué había sido todo lo anterior? Lo besos sospechosos, sus miradas y comentarios… ¿Nada? ¿Fue puro histeriqueo? El razonar, me hizo creer que si. Pensar que él aun me quería era absurdo y ególatra de mi parte.  
Después de mi respuesta, Duncan no había hablado, pero aun me observaba sonriente. Sonrisa de orgullo… ¿No?  
Eso creí.  
Sacó sus manos de sus bolsillos y tomó mi rostro entre sus manos. Sus ojos eran tranquilizadores e hipnotizantes. Bellísimos. Éstos estaban dirigidos directo a los míos, que se encontraban totalmente asombrados.  
Mi corazón no latía, si no que galopaba. Me iba a provocar una taquicardia. Mi respiración no se quedaba atrás y sus manos me transmitían electrizantes descargas en la piel.  
Él no podía estar por hacer lo que pensaba que haría…

_-__ Tardé demasiado la ultima vez… _

_- Duncan… yo… yo… Me costó mucho superarte… no… no quiero caer otra vez. _

_-Estaba al borde de las lágrimas. No sabía cuanto mas resistiría-_

_- Yo jamás te superé…_

Y lo hizo. Selló el momento con el beso más dulce… El más romántico… El más… Esperado. Al mismo tiempo, una pequeña lágrima caía y cruzaba mi mejilla. Sabía que no estaba bien, pero… No pude evitarlo. No podía apartarlo de mi porque… Lo ultimo que quería era separarme de el.  
Y ahí lo supe. La chica de la cual hablaba… era yo. Mi ser se llenó de éxtasis, como si pudiese volar…  
También supe que tampoco lo había olvidado, mucho menos superado. Quería tenerlo cerca, y que no me dejara ir. Subí mis manos hasta su cuello y lo acerqué aun más, queriendo que el momento dure para siempre. Pero cuando el beso cambiaba a mayor rapidez, pasión y sentimiento, caí en cuenta de lo que sucedía: Graham aun existía, y que a pesar de todo, me amaba. No podía hacerle esto.  
Me separé y me levanté del banco. Duncan estaba confuso antes mi reacción.

_- P-perdón… me tengo que ir…. -Me di vuelta y comencé a caminar hacia la calle, para llamar un taxi-_

_- ¡Ey! ¡Espera! ¿Qué pasa? -Me tomó de la muñeca, evitando que siga caminando-_

_- E-esto no esta bien Duncan… Graham no se lo merece…_

_- Princesa… -¿Cómo me había dicho? Princesa… no había escuchado ese apodo desde que… nos separamos. Que lo dijera de nuevo llevó a mi mente al pasado, trayendo de vuelta recuerdos inconcientes- Por favor, no me hagas esto._

_- -Otra lagrima caía- Lo siento Duncan… -Me solté y prácticamente corrí hacia el primer taxi que encontré, no tenia cara para mirar hacia atrás. Creo que el auto esperaba a otra persona, pero nada de eso me importó-_

Ya en el taxi me dejé romper. Estaba agitada debido al llanto, dije mi dirección lo mejor que pude y dejé que el taxista me mirara raro. Como dije, en esta instancia ya nada me importaba.  
¿Quererlo y que me quisiera era todo lo que importaba? Tal vez. Pero tenía una promesa. Graham me prometía prosperidad, hijos, y yo era un factor clave en su felicidad. En otros tiempos hubiese hecho lo que quería, pero hoy no. Hoy otras cosas eran más importantes.  
Ojala todo fuera más sencillo…  
Cuando llegamos a la puerta de mi departamento le pagué al taxista, incluso más. El cambio me era irrelevante. Subí las escaleras abatida, en silencio. El destino me torturaba. Delante de mi puerta las llaves se resbalaron de mi mano…. Obligándome a recordar el fin de semana pasado. Pero allí no había nadie que las levantara por mi, solo yo. En vista del recuerdo más lágrimas cayeron, y me sentí aun peor.  
Había actuado como una total cobarde… huyendo de mis sueños y expectativas. Jamás pensé que me vería así. Ni en esta situación.  
Finalmente logré entrar, cerré nuevamente y literalmente me tiré en el sofá. Me arreglé un poco la cara, no quería verme en el espejo toda colorada y llorosa. Aunque eso era poco… Me odiaba a mi misma de todos modos.  
Escuché un ruido en la habitación. Yo no tenía mascotas, y Graham dijo que llegaría al mediodía. Me puse nerviosa al no saber que era. Caminé lentamente, aun escuchando más ruidos. Abrí la puerta de la habitación muy despacio, evitando cualquier sonido. Temía que fuese lo peor.  
Asomé mi cabeza a través del umbral y ahí vi todo: Mi prometido observaba una aureola brillante ubicada en su mano. El cajón de mi mesita estaba abierto, y él se veía decepcionado.  
Sin levantar la vista del anillo, comenzó a hablar.

_- Hola… __mi amor. _

Al final me miró, sus ojos eran tristes y un tanto enojados. Yo estaba sin habla.  
_Ahora, definitivamente, todo estaba de cabeza para mí..._


	5. Gran sorpresa

**Bueeeeno gente. Capitulo nuevo :) Cortito pero importante. Espero que les guste.  
****1º: Tengan su mente ABIERTA. Sepan que falta mucha fic por delante. Este no es el final. Asique cuando terminen de leer el cap, piensen en futuro y den ideas :D  
****2º: Quiero AGRADECER, nuevamente a todos los lectores. Y hago una mención especial para aquellos que no tienen cuenta, y comentan siempre ya que no les puedo agradecer individualmente como hago con los otros.  
****3º: GRACIASSS! A: Sofi (te re quiero nenaaaaaaa), ****Ariel, Jaquie, Rosita por su cooperación e inspiración :D De verdad, muchas gracias.  
********4º: Vaaaaaamos que seguimos en el mundial. No hago referencia a partidos especificos ya que Mexico y Argentina se enfrentan mañana. Queridos lectores mexicanos: Solo me resta decir que gane el mejor, y les deseo suerte :) (Aunque voy a hinchar por Argentina con mi vida jajajaja) Y felicito a los Uruguayos por su triunfo. Si me salté algo avísenme, vivo en las nubes y capaz se me olvido algo :S jajaja  
********5º: ********Por favorrr, Reviews :D**

****** Y bueno, no los entretengo mas. Aca esta el cap!:**

_**Duncan POV**_

Lo había conseguido. Y no había sido como lo imaginaba… fue mucho mejor. Robarle un beso a mi princesa era todo lo que quería. Solo uno. Pero ahora quería más.  
Había huido de mí, dejándome con las ganas. Me torturaba… era casi un pecado lo que hacia. Desde un comienzo supe que no seria sencillo... Pero mi cuerpo y mi alma gritaban por ella. Deje que se fuera, no ganaría nada con convencerla de quedarse. El momento ya se había arruinado. Ni siquiera me gaste en avisarle a Geoff que me iba, solo quería irme a casa y dormir. Tener el menor contacto con el exterior posible. Pero a pesar de todo, decidí caminar. Que la brisa recorriera mi rostro, y tal vez intentar aliviar la sensación de… el contacto.  
Tardé bastante en llegar al departamento, y al hacerlo, me tiré en el sofá. Mis oídos hacían un molesto pitido, debido al volumen de la música. Intenté concentrarme en eso, o en otra cosa pero no pude. Y allí mismo tomé una decisión: mañana iría arreglar todo. No me importaba si estaba Bridgette, su novio o la reina de Inglaterra. Nada me importaba ya. Debía comenzar con lo más fácil y después ganarme su confianza. Y sabía como hacerlo, pero siendo Courtney tan impredecible, cruzaba los dedos para que funcionara.  
Definitivamente, la semana había tenido demasiado drama.

**OoOoOoO**

_**Courtney POV**_

Mi mente no estaba habituada a mentir. Trabajaba con la justicia y la verdad, pero necesitaba pensar en algo rápido para responder cundo llegara la pregunta obvia.  
Graham se sentó en nuestra cama, mirando el anillo. Yo caminé hacia adentro, pero solo pocos pasos. No sabía si acercarme o irme.

_- -Entonces, después de un mortífero silencio, habló-__ ¿Puedo preguntar… que fue lo que pasó?_

_- El fin de semana pasado… Bridgette me invitó a una fiesta, en el club donde trabajo Geoff._

_- ¿Y…?_

_- Y acabo de volver de ahí. Te lo juro. No quería que le pase nada el anillo… que se me caiga o me lo roben…_

_- Court… el que estés a esta hora afuera… con esa ropa… y sin… el anillo… me hace pensar otra cosa. _

_- ¿Pensas que te estaba… engañando? -Solo levantó la vista, en signo de que eso era lo que creía exactamente-_

Me dolió muchísimo por dentro saber que casi era así… El recuerdo del beso prohibido entre Duncan y yo llenó mi mente.

_- No, no, no, Graham. No. Te juro que estaba en la fiesta. Si queres… podemos llamar a Bridgette, para que te diga. Por favor, creeme. _

_- ¿Y por que no me avistaste que ibas a ir, entonces?_

_- No se… se… me olvido, supongo…_

_- ¿Y por que estabas llorando?_

_- -Me quedé helada. No había pensado en eso, y creí que no se me notaba- Eh… este… me pelee con Bridg. Mucho. Tengo que pedirle perdón… ¡Por favor Graham! No te engañé, no lo haría nunca. _

_- -Se quedó alrededor de un minuto pensando, en silencio- Ah… -Dijo finalmente suspirando- Esta bien… confío en vos… Pero la próxima vez, me tenes que decir. No me gusta esto de la escasa comunicación. _

Tenía razón, lo mejor hubiese sido contarle sobre la fiesta… obviamente, sin entrar en detalles. Luego caminé hacia la cama y me senté a su lado, y solo me abrazó. Me sentía aliviada de que me creyera, pero increíblemente mal por mentirle sobre eso.  
A través de esos sentimientos, otro más crecía. Sentía que me abrazaba un amigo, no mi prometido. Que… alguien mas me hacia sentir diferente, y eso quería… Quería que las presencias estuviesen invertidas: Duncan acá conmigo, y Graham en otro lado, divirtiéndose. No lo despechaba, solamente… necesitaba a ese alguien más. Y mi novio no merecía mis mentiras.  
Pero por sobre todas las cosas: Extrañaba a Duncan.  
Pero volviendo a la realidad, Graham había detenido el abrazo para besarme. No podía negarme, y los sentimientos anteriores se reprodujeron de igual manera. Incluso peor. No se podían comparar. El beso de Duncan me llenaba por dentro, me hacia sentir que valía la pena estar viva… Que uno puede aislarse del mundo por un momento y ver más allá de nuestros ojos.  
Pero luego, las manos de Graham se plantaron en mi cintura, y ahí caí en su intención.

_- No Graham. Hoy no. -Dije corriendo mi cara y volviendo sus manos a su lugar- _

_- P-pero… -Estaba confuso- Hace una semana que no te veo… ¿Qué pasa? _

_- No estoy de humor, nada más._

Se quedó unos segundos mirándome, tratando de descifrar que me pasaba. Jamás lo haría, era demasiado complicado como para adivinarlo sin saber nada. Se levantó de la cama y caminó hacia el baño, notoriamente molesto.  
Cuando ya no se encontraba en la habitación, suspiré. Llevaba una enorme carga sobre mi espalda. Tanto problemas por resolver y tan pocas soluciones. No podía creer la situación que me encontraba.  
Me paré fatigosamente y me cambié de ropa automáticamente. No pensaba en nada, solo dejaba que la tristeza se apoderara de mí ser.  
Graham entró en la habitación y casi sin mirarme, se acostó sin decir una palabra. Lo entendía. Verdaderamente me soportaba demasiado. Lo imité y me recosté sin decir nada, pero no por enojo: sino por vergüenza. No tenía nada que decir que ayudara a mejorar algo.  
Lo último que recuerdo antes de prácticamente desmayarme en mi cama, fue pensar en mi mala suerte. Y como había ayudado a empeorarla.

**OoOoOoO**

_Al día siguiente… _

Lentamente mis ojos se abrieron, despertados por diversos ruidos provenientes de la cocina. Giré en la cama y, efectivamente, Graham no se encontraba allí. Estaba un poco aturdida, pero agradecida de haber descansado. Giré nuevamente, pero esta vez hacia mi mesita: el reloj despertador marcaba las 14:30. Imposible.  
Me levanté bastante rápido, y me cambié a las primeras ropas que encontré. Me dirigí hacia la cocina, para verificar la hora. Y si… eran las 14:35. Yo jamás dormía tanto, se notaba que ahora hacia otras cosas además de trabajar.  
Luego apareció mi prometido, y teniendo en cuenta su fría mirada y su actitud, seguía un tanto molesto por todo haberle ocultado estupideces y demás. Recuerdo pensar que mi primita de 7 años era menos sensible que él. Si, esta bien, estuve mal. Pero no era para tanto. El tema ya comenzaba a irritarme.

_- Buenos días… -Dije, para comenzar algo de conversación-_

_- Buenos días. -Y como predije, no hubo mucha respuesta- _

_- ¿Estas preparando el almuerzo? -Me mostré curiosa ante su actividad, para sacar algo más de palabras-_

_- Mm, si. _

_- ¿Para los dos?_

_- No Courtney… para mi solo… ¡Por supuesto que para los dos!_

_- Bueno… no te enojes._

Ni siquiera se molestó en contestarme. Siguió con su labor y no me prestó más atención. Decidí ayudar en algo y acomodé la mesa para comer.  
Ya almorzando, el silencio era aterrador. Solo se escuchaban sonidos exteriores y los cubiertos chocar ocasionalmente con los platos. No sabia que decir, ya le había pedido disculpas, pero creía que él aun sospechaba que algo más había sucedido en la fiesta de anoche.  
Para mi sorpresa, el fue el primero en hablar.

_- Dentro de un rato tengo que irme. Hay algunas cosas que ac__larar con Steve sobre el viaje._

_- ¿Recién llegaste hoy… y ya te vas de nuevo? _

_- No es culpa mía, es el trabajo. -Era de entenderse, pero yo también quería algo de compañía- _

_- Si vos lo decís… -Hice una pequeña pausa y recordé la conversación que habíamos tenido hace unos días- Graham… vos me habías dicho que llegabas hoy al mediodía… no a la madrugada. _

_- Pude salir un rato antes… ¿O preferías que me quedara en Nueva York? -Preguntó irónicamente- _

_- Pero te quejaste de que yo no te avise de la fiesta… y vos no me avisaste que volvías más temprano._

_- ¿Y eso que tiene que ver?_

_- Que ambos estuvimos mal. No fue solo culpa mía…_

_- Es incomparable, Courtney._

_- ¿Por qué? ¡Si vos me avisabas que volvías mas temprano no iba a la fiesta, me dejaba el anillo ese puesto y evitaba toda esta situación! ¡No fue solo mi culpa! -Si, lo se… Buscaba victimarme e intentar arreglar la situación, ya no la aguantaba. Y ¡Oh! Mi mejor idea fue culpar a Graham… la verdad, debo ser una total y completa imbécil- _

_- ¡No era algo que pudiese predecir! Como si tuviese la bola de cristal… Además… ¿"El anillo ese"? _

_- ¿Qué pasa con eso?_

_- ¡¿Qué quisiste decir? ¿Qué ya no te importa?_

_- ¡No! ¡Que es una estupidez que te enojes por algo así!_

_- ¿Ahora yo soy el estúpido?_

_- ¡Si! ¡Estoy cansada de que portes así!_

_- ¿Así como? ¡Si la situación fuese al revés no me hablarías por una semana!_

_- ¡Ay Dios ca__ll…_

Y los dos, enfurecidos como estábamos giramos nuestras cabezas hacia la puerta. Alguien tocaba el timbre. Nos miramos, un tanto avergonzados del escándalo que habíamos armado. Creo que había sido la discusión más tonta de toda mi vida, pero aun así los dos estábamos muy enfadados. Suspiré en signo de frustración y caminé hacia la puerta mientras Graham permanecía en la cocina, ordenando supongo.  
Tomé las llaves, las coloqué en el cerrojo y las giré. Después de eso, todo comenzó a correr en cámara lenta. Abrí la puerta hasta la mitad, frenada por un par de ojos azules que me contemplaban calidamente. Mis labios se separaron en sorpresa. Parecía que habíamos pasado una eternidad mirándonos fijamente. Luego los pasos de Graham me hicieron volver a la tierra, como consecuencia, en acto reflejo, cerré la puerta rápidamente.

_- __¿Quién es? -Me preguntó Graham extrañado-_

_- Es… Es… Un amigo. _

La cara de mi novio no era exactamente la de felicidad. Resignada, tuve que abrir la puerta, esperando a ver que sucedería. Duncan estaba apoyado contra la pared mirándome de nuevo, pero esta vez, conteniendo la risa.

_- Hola. -Intenté que mi vos sonara lo mas normal posible, sin que se notase lo preocupada que estaba. Para mi suerte: tuve éxito-_

_- Hola Court. _

_- ¿Queres… pasar? -Le hacia señas con mi mano para que dijese que no. Intentando comunicarle que hablaría con el después. Si bien la vió, la ignoró por completo-_

_- Con mucho gusto. -Me sonrió maliciosamente, sabía perfectamente que Graham estaba allí. Ya me las iba a pagar…-_

Me corrí hacia un lado para dejarlo pasar, y ya estando bajo el umbral de la puerta me besó la mejilla para saludarme. Mientras alejaba su rostro me dedico la mirada más tierna que en mi vida había visto. Pero esta vez mi mente debía ser más poderosa sobre mi corazón, y permanecer fría era esencial.  
Duncan giró hacia Graham. Cruzaron miradas inmediatamente. Nunca antes me había sentido tan incomoda. Decidí tomar cartas en el asunto y presentar a mi "amigo", era lo común… y lo que cualquiera esperaría.

_- Graham, el es Duncan Pierce, un amigo de hace mucho años… Duncan, __el es__ mi novio… Graham Rousseau. -Mientras yo hablaba ellos estrechaban sus manos, un tanto tensas, pero amablemente- _

_- Un gusto conocerte -Graham habló primero, bastante serio-_

_- Igualmente -Contestó Duncan-_

_- ¿Qué te trae por acá? -Le pregunté a Duncan, el sabia a que me refería-_

_- Caminaba por la zona… Decidí pasar y saludar -Me sonreía inocentemente, aunque de inocente no tenia nada. Estaba jugando con fuego…- _

_- Bien… mi amor, Steve me debe estar esperando. Después terminamos la charla de hoy. No se bien cuando vuelvo, pero seguramente a la noche._

_- Si, si. No hay problema._

_- Nos vemos luego. Adiós… -Me dijo mirándome un tanto cortante- Adiós, Duncan._

_- Hasta luego. _

Graham tomó unos papeles y se retiró. Cuando ya no oí sus pasos pude suspirar tranquila.

_- ¿No viniste para saludar solamente… no?_

_- No… Honestamente, no._

_- ¿Entonces a que viniste?_

_- Ya se que todo esta complicado… pero hay que aclarar las cosas de una vez. _

Esas palabras me sonaron mal. Yo era la primera en querer arreglar las cosas, pero escucharlo tan seriamente por parte de Duncan me produjo un malestar inexplicable. Después de una ligera pausa, lo invité a sentarse al sofá, y yo me senté a su lado. No sabía que vendría en este momento, asíque comencé por la parte más real del asunto.

_- Duncan… yo no… -Pero duró poco. Me tomó las manos con las suyas y esos mismos sentimientos que tuve la noche anterior brotaron nuevamente. Sentía calor, nervios, electricidad correr por cada célula de mi-_

_- Quiero que… seamos amigos. -Pero eso no lo esperaba-_

Seguramente mi cara se calló de estupefacción. No podía creer lo que mis odios me contaban, pero no había de otra: eso había dicho en realidad.  
Amistad.  
El prefería la amistad. Se estaba rindiendo. ¿No era eso lo que yo estaba buscando? Creo que no. Mi corazón se hundió en dolor. Un dolor jamás experimentado. Tan fuerte, que derrotaría al hombre mas rudo en solo un parpadeo. Yo era fuerte, pero no tanto. No podía llorar, solo podía escuchar.

_- Court… Prefiero tenerte como amiga, que no tenerte en absoluto._

_- -Solo asentí con mi cabeza, mirando nuestras manos entrelazadas- Tenes razón…_

_- Ya se que no era la mejor manera, viendo así de la nada… Pero… -Esta vez yo lo interrumpí-_

_- No Duncan. Esta bien. Eso es lo que necesitábamos escuchar…_

Nos quedamos callados. Mirándonos. El sabía perfectamente que estaba dolida, pero también sabía que yo evitaba mostrarlo. Prefirió callar ante eso.  
En cambió, me sonrió. Conocía demasiado bien esa sonrisa: "Todo va a estar bien… es lo mejor". La odiaba, la odiaba con toda mi alma.  
Pero en realidad lo era. Era lo mejor para todo el mundo. Ya bastantes equivocaciones había cometido.

_- Entonces… _

_- ¿Queres que… me vaya a casa y… te deje sola?_

_- No, no quedate. Graham se fue, y no se cuando vuelve. Charlemos._

Me dio una sonrisa de lado: Aceptaba mi invitación. Yo quería pasar tiempo con el, y el conmigo.

_- ¿Preparo café?_

_- Dejame que te ayudo. _

Fuimos hacia la cocina y preparamos café juntos. Ambos estábamos algo tímidos, pero aun así conversábamos. Me preguntó sobre mi semana de vacaciones, que había hecho y que no. Me recomendó películas y algo de música. Obviamente diferíamos mucho en gustos, sacando así las primeras risas.  
Fuimos al living y continuamos charlando allí. Se sentía bien.  
Y así pasaron unas cuantas horas, entre risas, cotilleos, algunas noticias y varias tazas de café.

_- ¡Ah! Me hiciste acordar: Te traje la ropa que me prestaste el otro día._

_- ¿Cuál ropa?_

_- La de… tu novio. _

_- ¡Ah! Cierto… Gracias…_

_- No, a vos. _

Nuevamente me miraba fijo, iba a costar bastante mantener una amistad así. Pero me deshipnoticé como pude y continúe charlando. Pasó como media hora después de eso, cuando agregó algo totalmente inesperado. Por parte de Duncan, uno se podía esperar cualquier cosa.

_- Tengo que ser sincero… Vine por algo más. _

_- ¿El… que…? -Esa frase me asustaba- _

Me levantó el dedo índice, dándome a entender que esperara un momento. Luego se levantó y caso de su bolsillo trasero un pequeño papel blanco, que al desdoblarlo tenia varios colores llamativos. Era un folleto. Lo miró y sonrió, luego se sentó de nuevo y suspirando levemente me lo entregó.  
Grandes letras sofisticadas recorrían el papel como titulo: _"Gran Casting Musical"_

_- Es una obra musical muy reconocida: "Despertar de primavera". Si tiene éxito… bueno… podrías llegar mas lejos de lo que te imaginas._

_- ¿Qué? No… No… no puedo Duncan… Esto es imposible. ¿Hacer un casting? No… No… no puedo. No._

_- ¿Por qué no? Court… -Tomó mis manos nuevamente, eso me iba a impedir pensar claramente- Tenes un talento innato. No lo desperdicies. Yo se que podes llegar lejos, hacelo. ¿Es lo que realmente queres… no? ¿Qué perdes además? Nada. Por favor… intentalo al menos._

Era una gran oportunidad. Lo sabía. La curiosidad me mataba, debía intentarlo. Nadie mas los sabría.

_- Estoy… muy fuera de práctica. _

_- Eso no importa. Tenemos un mes todavía para ensayar_

_- ¿Tenemos…?_

_- ¿Quién mas te va a ayudar si no soy yo?_

_- G-Gracias…_

_- -Me sonreía abiertamente, se alegraba de saber que aceptaba su ayuda- Para mi es un placer…_

_- -Pestañeé varias veces, seguramente sonrojada. Su modo de hablar era extremadamente hipnotizante- Pero… yo quiero elegir la canción. _

_- ¿Cuál va a ser?_

_- No se… Pero es sorpresa. _

La verdad es que no sabía. Tenía muchísimas listas en el repertorio de mi mente como para analizarlas y elegirlas de una vez. Pero estaba segura de que seria una muy especial. Charlamos un rato más, y para mi sorpresa eran las 7:30.  
Escuché las llaves girar en la puerta, y a ésta abrirse. Graham apareció ante nosotros.

_- Ah… Duncan… Aun seguís acá._

_- Si… si. Pero ya me iba. _

Duncan se paró y yo también, saludó a Graham estrechando su mano con firmeza y éste se retiro hacia la habitación. Yo lo acompañé hasta la puerta.

_- Gracias por venir. Y por lo del casting también._

_- No es ningún problema. Llamame cuando quieras._

_- Si. Yo te llamo._

_- Adiós Prin… Courtney._

_- -Casi río ante sus palabras. Él se notaba un tanto avergonzado, pero rió levemente de todas formas- Adiós… _

Me besó en despedida, sin dejar de hacerme sentir un largo escalofrío al contacto. Cerré la puerta muy lentamente, como tratando de alargar el momento, y cuando finalmente estaba sellada, sonreí.  
Caminé hacia la habitación, donde se encontraba Graham. Noté que tenía algo que decirme con esa actitud ausente.  
Al llegar, cerré la puerta y me senté en la cama, esperando que el comenzara hablando. Y eso hizo.

_- Quería… pedirte perdón amor. Me comporté como un tonto. Exageré todo, no era para ponerme así. Pero viste como soy… No pude evitarlo. _

_- Esta bien… Yo también debería haberte avisado que salía._

_- Entonces… ¿Estamos bien?_

_- -Asentí y continué- Si… Estamos bien._

Y esa fue toda la conversación. Me dio un pequeño beso y se fue a la cocina. Me volvía a sentir sola… y me odiaba por eso.  
Entonces reflexioné: Tenia a mi prometido y mi amigo… eso estaba bien… ¿No…? No sonaba como si estuviese bien. Pero por el momento la base seria esa. Lo mejor. Supongo…  
Solo quedaba ver como iban las cosas así… y prepárame para cantar ante el público.


	6. Noticias y sospechas

**Genteeeeeeee he vuelto! Al final no era un virus! El disco duro estaba estropeado... y casi pierdo todo el trabajo que tenia hecho! Perdón por tardar tanto de todos modos :( En fin: No desesperais gente linda, que aquí esta (y es bastante largo). Vuelvo a repetir: MENTE ABIERTA.  
****No los atraso mas, acá esta... Capitulo 6!  
****Espero sus reviews y sugerencias, beso!**

**OoOoOoO**

Equilibrio. Bendito sea. Lo que todos buscan, como mínimo en cierta medida. Pero… En sí, ¿A que se le llama equilibrio?

Según los sabios, equilibrio es el "estado de un cuerpo, cuando fuerzas encontradas que obran en él se compensan destruyéndose mutuamente".  
Y mi caso, no era una excepción.  
Dos fuerzas muy distintas obraban en mí, sabía que se destruirían mutuamente si chocaban. Pero a su vez, me destruían a mí. Cada palabra, cada acción, cada situación. Todas ellas me deteriorban lentamente, obligándome a tomar decisiones entre la razón y el corazón.  
Equilibrio. Para mí era algo más allá de todo esto. Era una delgada línea de polos opuestos, conmigo en el centro, Graham a mi izquierda y Duncan a mi derecha. De un lado tenía un anillo. En el otro, un par de ojos azules, espejos del alma. Un lado gritaba futuro, prosperidad. El otro: libertad y… ¿a-amor?  
Algo estaba seguro: Ambos prometían felicidad.

Comenzaba así mi última semana de vacaciones, entre reflexiones y cuestiones. Al fin y al cabo no servían de nada más que para amargarme el día. Necesitaba charlar con alguien que me supiera escuchar y aconsejar. Realmente necesitaba hablar con Bridgette.  
Como me acababa de levantar deduje que Bridg aun continuaba en el trabajo, optando por llamarla más tarde. Me di una ducha y desayuné. La verdad es que con todo este drama no tenía mucha hambre, pero me obligué a ingerir algo… No era momento como para enfermarme y seguir agregando ítems a la lista de cosas que me salieron mal en estas últimas semanas. En la televisión no había nada interesante, y para todo esto Graham dormía. No era mi locuaz cuando estaba despierto, pero al menos quería sentir la presencia de alguien en la casa. Seguramente a la tarde se iría a jugar al golf o algo así. La verdad es que poco quería verlo, evitar todo el melodrama.  
11:30. Los pasos de Graham en el piso de madera me obligaron a girar.

_- Buenos días amor._

_- Buenos días. -le contesté-_

_- ¿Qué mirabas?_

_- Mmm… nada en especial. No hay mucho que ver._

_- El viaje me dejó muy cansado, nunca duermo tanto… -No le respondí. No había mucho que pudiese decir- Bueno… hoy los chicos me dijeron de ir a jugar al golf… -¡Bingo! Si seguía así tendría que haber abierto un negocio como vidente- ¿Te molesta que vaya?_

_- ¿Eh? No… No… anda y divertite. De todos modos quería juntarme un rato con Bridg._

_- Todo arreglado entonces, no creo que vuelva tarde igual. _

_- Esta bien, no te preocupes. No me molesta._

Después de eso me dio un pequeño beso y se fue a preparar el almuerzo. A las 13:30 ya se había retirado del departamento hacia el campo. Vagué un rato por el lugar haciendo nada, escuchando música y a veces cantando. Pero eso me hacia recordar al gran casting que se avecinaba dentro de un mes. Los nervios me traicionaban un poco, pero hacia dado mi palabra y además, realmente quería intentarlo. A las 14:00 ya no resistí más y me decidía a llamar a Bridgette. Si, era extremadamente temprano y seguramente estaba en el casa de Geoff, pero mi egoísmo me obligo a tomar el teléfono y llamarla.

_- ¡Court! ¿Esta todo bien?_

_- Hola Bridg… Si, si… esta todo bien… pero… te quería preguntar si querías… venir un rato._

_- Mmm… ¿Segura esta todo bien? -No contesté. ¿Para qué fingir?- Deja… En un ratito estoy ahí. De paso… te cuento algo que te debería haber contado antes. _

_- ¿Me tengo que preocupar por esas palabras?_

_- No… no… estoy bien, pero no sé cómo vas a reaccionar._

_- ¿Qué paso Bridg?_

_- No te puedo contar por teléfono, pero no te asustes. _

_- Si vos lo decís… Y por cierto… Gracias, otra vez._

_- -rió un poco y luego prosiguió- No es nada, estoy en lo Geoff, asique voy a llegar rápido. _

_- Bien, te espero._

_- Adiós._

_- Adiós Bridg._

Tengo que ser honesta. Si bien dijo que no me preocupara sus palabras no me convencían mucho. Temía que los papeles se invirtieran: La llamé para que me ayudara, y tal vez yo terminaría de oyente. Me preocupaba, mucho. Bridgette no solía hablar de sus problemas. Y cuando lo hacía, lo hacía muy sutilmente como si no tuviesen importancia. Podía ser cualquier cosa: Desde un problema médico hasta luto. No me dejó entrever nada en nuestra charla, por lo que aumentó mi impaciencia y maquinaciones.  
El timbre sonó, y nerviosa fui a atender. Abrí la puerta y allí estaba. Se veía bien físicamente y no la noté triste, dejándome un poco más tranquila.

_- ¡Ey! ¿Cómo estás? Vení, pasa. _

_- Bien… bien. ¿Vos?_

_- También. Un poco… confundida tal vez, pero bien. _

Se acomodó a su gusto como solía hacerlo. Luego, se sentó en el sofá y yo la imité.

_- Bueno… contame. ¿Qué anda pasando? -Inquirió. La miré un poco dudosa- Vamos Court, decilo así… sin anestesia. ¿Qué te anda preocupando?_

_- Me pidió que seamos amigos._

_- ¿Duncan? -Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos. Ella tampoco podía creerlo-_

_- No Bridg… El Primer Ministro de Taiwán. ¡Obvio que Duncan! _

_- Pero…_

_- Dijo que prefería tenerme como amiga que no tenerme en absoluto._

_- Eso tiene sentido, aunque me sorprende viniendo de alguien aguerrido como Duncan._

_- A mi también… ¿Estará jugado conmigo?_

_- No… no creo. Con vos no._

_- Eso espero. -La habitación quedó en silencio unos segundos. Ambas reflexionando. Yo sobre lo que acabábamos de decir. Bridgette creo que de otra cosa, y ahí recordé- Bridg… ¿qué era eso que me tenias que contar?_

_- Emm… este… yo… -Su nerviosismo me ponía los pelos de punta-_

_- Sin-anestesia…_

_- ¡Eso quisiera! Pero no puedo… tengo que ir lento y pensar como lo voy a decir._

_- Esta bien…_

_- -Después de unos segundos de silencio, se entrelazo los dedos nerviosamente y suspiró. Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y me miró- Va sin anestesia. Estoy…_

_- ¿Estas… qué?_

_- E-estoy… embarazada._

_- -Me quedé en 'Stand by' unos segundos, y dándome cuenta de mi reacción decidí al menos sonreír- Fe-¡Felicitaciones! -Nos dimos un gran abrazo y continuamos- ¡No lo puedo creer! ¿Desde cuándo sabes?_

_- Desde el sábado a la mañana._

_- Bueno… hoy es lunes… supongo que puedo perdonarte por no contarme antes. -Reímos-_

Me sentí un poco… triste, al escuchar la noticia de Bridg. Me sentía muy feliz por ella, pero… era muy joven y siendo una profesional en crecimiento, la llegada de un hijo en estos momentos no me parecía un sinónimo de prosperidad en el campo del trabajo.

_- ¿Por qué pensaste que me iba a enojar?_

_- Es que… El tema no termina ahí. -Su cara cambió un poco. En realidad, desde que entró tuvo un deje de preocupación- Emm… Geoff y yo vamos a ver casas hoy. Nos… vamos a ir a vivir juntos._

_- -No comprendía a donde quería llegar con todo esto- ¿Y…? _

_- Y… vamos a conseguir una en las afueras de la ciudad, en una zona más urbana._

_- Ah… ¿Tan lejos?_

_- Es que… no queremos criarlo en la ciudad, no nos parecía lo mejor._

_- ¿Y cómo vas a hacer con el trabajo?_

_- Emm… Ahí es donde quería llegar. Ese es el punto del que te quería hablar._

_- No podes viajar todos los días desde las afueras hasta el centro teniendo un hijo… ¿Vas a contratar una niñera?_

_- No…_

_- ¡Ah! ¡Ya se! Vas a trabajar desde tu casa… ¿no?_

_- N-No._

_- Pero… ¿Cómo entonces? No entiendo…_

_- Court… voy a dejar el trabajo. Me quiero dedicar completamente a mi familia... A Geoff le ofrecieron ser socio de una compañía de grabación, pagan muy bien y el lugar esta cerca de la zona donde queremos vivir. Como ya sabes, no vivimos juntos antes porque mi compañera de piso no podía pagar sola el alquiler y no la podía dejar en la calle, pero me dijo hace un tiempo que se iba a vivir a Toronto con su prima. Estamos muy bien ubicados… en todo sentido._

_- No puedo creerlo… Bridg… ¿Vas a tirar tus sueños por la borda así como si nada? ¿Estudiaste tanto tiempo para terminar cambiando pañales a los 27 años? ¡Este era tu sueño! ¡Nuestro sueño!_

_- No Court… Ese es tu sueño. Yo siempre quise tener una familia. No voy a dejar Geoff y a mi hijo por un trabajo que no me llena la vida. Por si no te acordas, falta un mes y medio para que me case. ¿Te acordabas de eso?_

No, la verdad era que no. Había olvidado por completo que se casaba tan pronto. Pero a pesar de eso, me sentía traicionada. Me iba a dejar sola en esta jungla de cemento. La iba a ver menos, eso era seguro, justo cuando más la necesitaba a mi lado.

_- -Se levantó, notoriamente un poco frustrada- ¿Sabes qué Courtney? Todo esto te puede parecer muy rápido y todo lo que quieras, incluso te doy el derecho de que te puedas enojar. Pero esto lo quiero ahora y lo quise siempre y hoy más que nunca necesitaba a mi amiga, te necesitaba para que me dijeras que me apoyabas en todas mis decisiones. Deberías estar contenta de verme así si de verdad me queres. -Algunas lágrimas caían de su rostro, en estas instancias me sentí como la tirana de la película- Espero que pienses un poco más sobre esto… Realmente esperaba que en esto, en esto nada más me dieras apoyo… Veo que me equivoqué. _

Caminó rápidamente, tomó su abrigo y se marchó. Tomé mi cabeza entre mis manos, sentí unas delgadas líneas frías recorrer mis mejillas. Había estado mal, Bridgette tenía razón: Debí haberme alegrado por ella. Pero saber que me dejaba sola me entristecía mucho. Su vida marchaba tan bien: Tenía al chico de su vida, iba a ser madre y se podía dar el lujo de no trabajar (aunque para mí se tornara aburrido). Me sentía miserable, y para colmo, sentía culpa de estar así: todo era mi culpa. No lo de Bridgette, pero la pelea si… además de situación tensa con Graham, Duncan y ahora recordaba también: Mi madre.  
No había hablado con ella desde que le conté sobre Duncan, no quería hacerlo. Pero seguramente terminaría cediendo y le pediría disculpas (aunque no las mereciese) para terminar con todo esto y sacarme de encima otro tema más. De cualquier forma, ella me había llamado menos, notando así su ofensa. ¡Qué mujer imposible!  
Me levanté del sofá lentamente, limpié las lágrimas de mi cara con mis mangas y di un suspiro entrecortado. Todo estaba de cabeza, y había terminado por alejar a mi única amiga por puro egoísmo. En ese momento mi celular vibró en la mesa, haciendo un ruido ensordecedor y repentino. Me estremecí, y alivié al notar que era solo el teléfono. Lo tomé en mis manos y leí: _"Un mensaje nuevo" _¿Y de quien más podía ser? _"Duncan". _Dejé el celular en el sofá, tirándolo con despreocupación, luego, lo miraba y pensé:

_-Somos amigos. Y como amigos… Tiene que entender que tengo un novio y que puedo estar ocupada… Asique… Lo voy a dejar esperando. Solamente un rato, no mucho. Entonces… voy a dejar el teléfono acá… y me voy a hacer otra cosa-_

Sí, me encanta hacerme esperar, y más por él. Me mordí el labio sonriendo y comencé a caminar hacia la cocina, lentamente, y dando alguna que otra mirada al sofá. A mitad de camino frené en mi lugar. ¡Mierda! La curiosidad comenzaba correr por mis venas.

_-No Courtney… No vas a leer ese mensaje ahora… Vas a esperar un rato mas… ¿No podes aguantarte? No lo hagas…-_

Al diablo con mi conciencia. Di la vuelta y prácticamente me abalancé sobre el sofá. Tomé el celular y rápidamente abrí el mensaje, pensando _"No tengo vergüenza"_ y cuan estúpida me debo haber visto haciendo todo eso. Sonreí al ver que el mensaje era bastante extenso, y así decía: _"¡Ey Princesa! ¿Cómo esta todo? Tengo que hacer algunas remodelaciones en el departamento, y Geoff no tiene el mejor gusto de todos… Te espero…"  
_Obviando la parte de_ "Princesa" _y el_ "Te espero" _el mensaje era amistoso. Ahora solo quedaba decidir: La habíamos pasado muy bien en la fiesta cuando charlábamos los 4 juntos. No tenía idea de a qué hora llegaría Graham… Y él me había dejado sola justo después de que vino de viaje. No me sentiría culpable por ir a divertirme. En cuanto a Duncan le respondí: _"No me esperes, ya estoy yendo"_. Me levanté con el celular en mis manos y caminé hasta la habitación, pero antes de entrar ya había obtenido mi respuesta. ¿Estaba al lado de su teléfono o qué?, abrí el mensaje y leí: _"Me alegro"_ y una pequeña cara dándome un guiño.

_- -Reí- Es todo un idiota… _

Me cambie de ropa, tome las llaves y mi teléfono y ya decidida a salir recordé la discusión de ayer: Me cercioré de dejarle una nota a Graham, así no tendría nada que reprocharme después. _"Me fui a la casa de Geoff a ayudarlos con su departamento, tengo el celular conmigo por cualquier cosa. Nos vemos. Beso"  
_La dejé en la mesa auxiliar justo al lado de la puerta, para que sea lo primero que vea al entrar. Cerré la puerta y sonreí. Esperaba tener una buena tarde, casi garantizada. Bajé las escaleras felizmente: ya que Bridgette estaría allí, iba a aprovechar a arreglar todo con ella rápidamente. No había necesidad de hacerme la terca y empeorar las cosas. Por un momento le había fallado, y ella nunca lo hiso conmigo, aun mas con respecto a toda esta situación en la que estaba.  
Fui al estacionamiento del edificio y me subí a mi negro Audi R8. Si, era toda una exageración para mí tener ese auto, pero ¿qué puedo decir? Cuando lo vi, me enamoré. Conduje bastante rápido hacia el departamento de los chicos, había un tráfico bastante aceptable. 15 minutos después ya estaba en la puerta tocando timbre.

_- ¿Si…? ¿Quién es? -Una voz masculina habló a través del portero de la gran estructura- _

_- ¡Duncan! Soy yo… Courtney._

_- Disculpe señorita… Acá no vive ningún Duncan. Seguramente se equivoco de timbre._

_- ¡Duncan! ¡No seas infantil!_

_- -Se escuchó una risa, no pude evitar reírme yo también- Si tantas ganas tenes de subir…_

_- Me parece que ya me estoy arrepintiendo…_

_- Muy tarde para arrepentimientos._

El sonido en la puerta me decía que estaba habilitada a pasar. Finalmente me había dejado pasar, entré al ascensor e indiqué el piso 6. Ellos eran los únicos que vivían es ese piso, realmente tenían suerte. Yo tenía que lidiar varias veces con niños gritones, vecinas chismosas o mudanzas constantes de los vecinos.  
Ya en su piso, toqué la puerta. Esta se abrió e intenté no reírme, pero no pude.

- ¡Duncan…! ¿Qué te paso? -Continuaba riendo-

- ¿Con que?

- ¡Estas lleno de pintura!

- Ah… eso. Te dije que íbamos a hacer remodelaciones… ¿No?

- Si, pero de haber sabido que íbamos a terminar como los tres chiflados me ponía algo más viejo.

- No digas pavadas. Pasa, si es necesario te presto algo mío.

Al ingresar noté que no bromeaba, no había nada en el living, solo papeles, brochas, rodillos y tarros de pintura. Pero algo llamó mi atención. Nadie más estaba en el departamento.

- ¿Dónde andan Bridgette y Geoff?

- Mmm… no se… ¿Por qué?

- Pensé que todos íbamos a ayudar.

- No recuerdo haberte dicho que éramos los cuatro.

- Entonces…

- Si. Somos solo nosotros dos.

Me dedicó una sonrisa y fue a buscar algo a la habitación, supuse que algo viejo para prestarme y así comenzar a pintar. ¿Qué juego estaba jugando? Me había invitado solo a mí, sabiendo que estaríamos los dos solos. ¡Ah! Ahora lo recordaba. Geoff y Bridgette iban a ver casas hoy. Si bien era temprano, seguramente estaba haciendo eso. Me sentí una tonta, debería haberlo adivinado. Ahora tendría que ser más cuidadosa, los términos amistosos entre Duncan y yo recién comenzaban a delimitarse.  
Regresó rápidamente, cortando el hilo de mis pensamientos.

- Podes ponerte esta si queres.

- Gracias. -Tomé la remera en mis manos, y al analizarla dos segundos noté algo extraño-

- Duncan…

- ¿Si?

- Esta remera… ¿No es la que usabas el otro día en la fiesta?

- Si… Esta limpia, si a eso te réferis.

- No… No. No es eso. Pero… ¿No sería una lástima darme algo tan nuevo para pintar?

- ¿Qué? No, obvio que no. Usala, no tengo problema. Fue lo primero que encontré. Después compro otra si la necesito.

- Mmm, esta bien.

Tal vez esa conversación no decía mucho, pero junto con otros eslabones fui formando una gran incógnita: ¿De qué dinero vivía Duncan? Siempre tenía dinero a mano, abundante. Pero yo no tenía idea de su trabajo, o siquiera si poseía uno. No le preocupaban los gastos: Me prestó una remera nueva, compró todos los artículos para remodelar el departamento, pagaba la mitad de un alquiler bastante excesivo, sus increíbles viajes y muchas cosas más. No quería sospechar de él, pero todo eso me resultaba extraño.  
Volviendo a donde estaba, procedí a colocarme la remera que me había dado. Al pasar mi cabeza por el cuello de la misma un hipnotizante perfume recorrió todo mi ser. Me recordó a las pocas veces que lo había tenido tan cerca: El primer día, cuando nos reencontramos; la fiesta… Basta.

_-Cambia de pensamiento Courtney… Cambia de pensamiento-_

_- Este… Duncan… Emm… ¿Como pensabas pintar?_

_- Muy bien no sé, pero primero hay que darle a todo una capa blanca… ¿Qué opinas vos?_

_- Mmm… yo lo dejaría blanco… y después le agregaría detalles de color, pero no en la pared, si no con cuadros y cosas así._

_- Como vos quieras, yo la verdad no tengo mucha idea de eso._

_- Si, eso supuse. -Reí. No había que ser un genio para saber que Duncan no tendría mucha idea en diseño de interiores. Además, a este departamento le venía bien un toque femenino- _

Y así empezamos. Duncan puso música (bastante ensordecedora y gritona para mi gusto, aunque finalmente pegadiza) para trabajar más entretenidamente. Cada uno se ubico en una pared distinta de la habitación, para avanzar más rápido en el proceso.  
A medida que los rodillos dejaban su marca en toda la superficie, Duncan y yo charlábamos.

_- Supongo que ya te dieron la gran noticia… ¿No?_

_- Si, por eso las remodelaciones. Eso… y porque estaba aburrido._

_- Si… eso también lo supuse… Ja ja._

_- ¿Cómo te lo tomaste?_

_- Emm… bueno… me pelee con Bridg… Pero después me di cuenta que actué como una histérica. Pensaba pedirle disculpas cuando llegara acá, pero ALGUIEN no me dijo que venía yo sola._

_- Esta bien, esta bien. La próxima vez te aviso ¿Contenta?_

_- ¿La próxima vez?_

_- -Sonrió cálidamente- ¿Qué? ¿Pensaste que te ibas a librar de mí tan fácilmente? No… soy una piedra dura de roer. A menos que me digas que ya no te queres juntar conmigo… ¿Es eso? -Ahora la sonrisa era más picara, pero intentaba disimularla-_

_- -Reí un poquito, casi tímidamente- No, no es eso… -Hice una pequeña pausa, quería cambiar de tema para no llegar a un punto incomodo. Me repetía a mi misma en mi cabeza "Amistad… Amistad…"- Volviendo con el tema anterior… ¿Realmente falta un mes y medio para su casamiento?_

_- Sip… ¿Por qué?_

_- No puedo creer lo rápido que pasa el tiempo… Lo había olvidado, por eso se enojó también. _

_- ¿También? ¿Por qué otra cosa se enojó?_

_- No quiero que se vaya a vivir a las afueras… Sé que es egoísta, pero quiero que se quede conmigo. Ella pensaba que yo la iba a apoyar y terminé diciéndole que iba a arruinar todos sus sueños. Genial lo mío. Pero es la única amiga que tengo… La necesito._

_- No sé si sirva de mucho, pero yo me quedo acá como podrás notar._

Sonreí ante esa idea, me aliviaba saber que el continuaría conmigo, aunque fuese extremadamente difícil tenerlo cerca e intentar no quedarme embobaba mirándolo.

_- Hablando de la boda… ¿Sabías que soy tu paje? __**(*NA: Paje es el hombre que acompaña a la dama de honor hacia el altar y que cuando se separan queda uno del lado del novio y el otro de la novia*)**_

_- -Reí- No, eso definitivamente no lo sabía…_

_- Y después de nosotros van a pasar una prima de Bridg con un hermano de Geoff._

_- Wow, creo que se bastante poco sobre la boda… -Hice silencio por unos segundos tratando de reflexionar lo mala amiga que había sido este tiempo. Para sacarme esos pensamientos de la cabeza inquirí algo distinto- ¡Ni se te ocurra hacerme caras! Si me río en la boda va ser una vergüenza._

_- ¿Yo? ¿Hacerte caras? Por favor… _

Ante su respuesta sarcástica, tomé un poco de pintura blanca con mi dedo índice sin que Duncan lo notara. Me acerqué y dibujé una línea recta en toda su mejilla. Me miró con asombro, pero luego una sonrisa provocadora se dibujo en su rostro. Esto si no lo veía venir. No fue solo un dedo, si no su mano la que dejo marca en mi cara., incluso un poco en mis labios. Luego, él era el que reía.

_- ¿Sabes qué significa eso, no? -Dije, intentando sonar molesta, pero siempre bromeando-_

_- ¿Qué significa?_

_- ¡La guerra!_

En ese instante ambos tomamos nuestros rodillos y la batalla comenzó. La intensidad del juego aumentaba, midiéndose en cantidad de pintura. Había que agradecer que el piso y algunos objetos de la pared estuvieran cubiertos de diario, porque el lugar era un verdadero campo de destrucción. Mis armas (un rodillo y una brocha) eran casi nulas ante sus fuertes manos, que increíblemente cargaban gran cantidad de pintura.  
Cuando me acerqué para mancharle el lado izquierdo del cuello, no noté que una parte del papel en el piso se había roto, dejando al descubierto el resbaladizo suelo del living. Duncan adivinó mi intención rápidamente y tomó mi brazo con su mano izquierda, acercándome más junto a él. Pero… ¿A dónde mas podía dar pie? Si. En la parte resbaladiza. Intenté sujetarme de algo, pero lo único que había allí era Duncan. Entre risas, caímos ambos al suelo y yo quede sobre él. Reímos un rato más, y a medida que las risas cesaban, las miradas se volvían más penetrantes. En esta instancia, los dos estábamos serios, un poco abstraídos en el otro. Cuando me di cuenta de la entera situación, lamentablemente, tuve que ser yo la que terminara con ella.

_- Emm… creo que ya es hora de irme… -Dije mientras me levantaba-_

_- ¡No! No… No te vayas. _

_- No se… _

_- ¿Qué otra cosa tenes que hacer? Dale… estas de vacaciones todavía._

_- ¿Pero que mas vamos a hacer? Estamos llenos de pintura._

_- Yo ya me doy una ducha. ¿Queres ducharte vos también?_

_- ¡Duncan! -Hablé en reproche de su comentario-_

_- ¿Qué? Encima de que soy amable… -Rió un poco y luego se dirigió al baño a ducharse, yo lo haría en casa-_

Mientras Duncan se bañaba yo lo esperé en la pintarrajeada habitación. Observaba algunos de los objetos que había allí. Al cabo de 5 minutos ya me había aburrido. Decidí pasar a la habitación contigua, donde habían dejado la mayoría de los muebles del living. Continué viendo que tenían, cosa que no me había fijado cuando vivía solo Geoff. Había algunos cuadros, y pude reconocer entre ellos a la familia de ambos.  
Encontré una en un portarretrato que bastante graciosa: Duncan de niño con su mamá. Él estaba medio molesto (seguramente reacio a sacarse una foto) y su madre lo abrazaba por atrás. La verdad es que era muy tierna. Pero me producía una sensación de tristeza a la vez… Yo no tenía ni una sola foto así con mi mamá.  
Cuidadosamente seguí caminando, evitando que mi cuerpo tocara cualquier cosa, la pintura aun no se había secado del todo. Entrometida como era, una pequeña bolita de juguete (seguramente de cuando alguno de ellos dos era pequeño) se calló de mis manos y rodó por el piso. Noté que se había ido debajo de un mueble, y decidida a encontrarla nuevamente verifiqué si la pintura de mis rodillas estaba seca. En efecto, los estaba. Me incliné y noté algo mucho más grande que una simple pelotita: un enorme maletín se hallaba allí, escondido. De no haberme inclinado, jamás lo hubiese visto.  
Lo que estaba a punto de hacer estaba muy mal. Extremadamente mal. Saber que había en el maletín me intrigaba demasiado como para dejar pasar la oportunidad. Limpié mis manos con el dorso de la remera, la única parte limpia, y procedí a traer el maletín más hacia mí y dejar espacio para abrirlo. Poseía un candado con clave, primer obstáculo.

_- Mmm… probemos con… ¿1, 2, 3, 4, 5?_

Era la contraseña más estúpida que podía existir, pero solía funcionar. Giré los pequeños eslabones y… ¡Crack! El candado estaba abierto. Si, era muy buena.  
Nerviosa abrí lentamente el maletín, para encontrarme con lo que sospechaba: Dinero. Pero no eran unos pocos billetes, eran enormes cantidades de dinero. El maletín estaba completamente lleno de billetes grandes. Aproximadamente habría 5 millones de dólares en semejante armatoste. Deje de escuchar el ruido de la ducha y desesperada deje todo como estaba. Volví a mi lugar en la habitación de la pintura e hice como si nada hubiese pasado.  
Estaba asustada. ¿De dónde sacaba Duncan tanto dinero? Era completamente imposible que una persona juntara semejante cantidad de dinero, aparentemente, sin trabajar. Ni siquiera yo tenía tanto dinero junto, sino disperso en dos bancos distintos. Y otra cuestión: ¿Por qué lo tenía en su casa? Este asunto me resultaba muy extraño, y un tanto macabro. No quería ni siquiera pensar que Duncan era un delincuente (y de los grandes), pero los hechos hablaban por sí solo. Solo encontré una solución: Preguntárselo, no ahora, pero cuanto antes.

Sus pasos interrumpieron mis pensamientos.

_- Court, de verdad te digo: Si te queres duchar acá no hay problema. Prometo no espiarte. -Dijo bromeando- _

_- No, no… Tengo fundas de __polipropileno transparente en el auto. Pongo una en el asiento, manejo hasta casa y allá me baño. No es problema._

_- Bien… ¿Vamos entonces?_

_- Si… vamos._

Bajamos por el ascensor y llegamos a la vereda del edificio. Justo enfrente estaba estacionado mi auto. Duncan me ayudó con la funda y finalmente nos fuimos. El trafico era benefactor otra vez: llegamos incluso más rápido que la primera vez.  
Ya en el departamento, le dije que se pusiera cómodo y yo me dirigí a mi habitación. Tomé ropa limpia y fui al baño. La pintura fue increíblemente difícil de sacar, especialmente de mi cabello, pero 30 minutos después estaba impecable. Me cambié rápidamente y fui al living a ver qué hacia Duncan, lo encontré en el balcón observando la excelente vista del lugar.

_- Ey… ¿Esta todo bien? _

_- Si, miraba no más._

_- Bueno… Emm… son las 5:30… ¿A dónde queres ir?_

_- Vamos a… ¿tomar un helado?_

_- ¡Sí! ¿Por qué no? ¿Y después vamos a los juegos de la plaza? Duncan… no tenemos 11 años. _

_- Como quieras… yo me voy a tomar un helado de chocolate… -El maldito me estaba haciendo desear-_

_- -Hice cara "me las vas a pagar" y me rendí- Esta bien, vamos por un helado._

_- ¡Ja! Gané otra vez. _

_- ¿Otra vez? ¿Cuándo fue la primera?_

_- En la guerra de pintura… Fue sublime… ¿No?_

_- Pero… ¡Yo gané!_

Y así comenzamos a bajar, peleándonos sobre quien había ganado. En el auto declaramos empate, para él, injusto.  
Fuimos mas al centro, donde el tráfico era cada vez más pesado, pero nunca muy voluminoso. Llegamos a una heladería bastante grande, pero donde no había mucha gente (por suerte). Como de costumbre, Duncan pagó por decisión propia.

_- Yo quiero de… Chocolate y vainilla. -Dije, siempre con mis dos sabores favoritos-_

_- Aquí tiene, muchas gracias._

_- Espere, todavía falta uno._

_- Mmm… no señorita, solo se pagó un helado. -Duncan estaba más lejos esperándome, entonces no escuchó la conversación. Me acerqué a hablarle, pero él lo hiso primero- _

_- Ah, ya lo pediste._

_- Si… pero la chica me dijo que pagaste solamente uno. ¿Y el tuyo?_

_- Mmm, yo no quiero helado. -Me dijo sonriente-_

_- Entonces… ¿yo sola voy a tomar?_

_- Eso parece._

_- Duncan… yo no quería helado… no te hubieses molestado. -Hable mientras me sentada junto a él-_

_- Si, si querías. Sino no me hubieses dejado comprartelo._

Me quedé callada. Tenía razón. ¿Hacia cuanto que no tomaba un helado? Hacía mucho tiempo. No por que estuviese a dieta… Si no por falta de… ¿Tiempo? Increíblemente, con el trabajo, no tenía tiempo ni para parar a tomar un helado. Mi vida era deprimente.  
Charlamos un muy buen rato, tanto que se terminaros haciendo las 7 de la tarde. Comenzaba a ponerse el sol, cuando una chica totalmente envidiable se acercó a nosotros.

_- ¿Duncan? ¿Sos vos?_

Duncan le estaba dando la espalda cuando llegó, por lo que tuvo que girar. Al hacerlo, sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa.

_- Anna. -Se paró y la saludo con un beso en la mejilla- ¿Cómo estás?_

_- Bien, bien. Veo que vos también. -La chica, que hasta el momento no me había dado ni la más mínima mirada, me miró de reojo-_

_- Ella es Courtney Gallagher, una vieja amiga._

_- -Me paré para saludarla, dispuesta a estrechar manos- Hol…a -A mitad de mi saludo, miró mi mano con desprecio, evitando tocarla-_

_- Hola. -Dijo rápidamente y sin el más mínimo sentimiento de gusto- Dun… ¿Podríamos hablar un segundo?_

_- -No había notado la cara de Duncan esta ese momento, se lo notaba molesto- No. Estoy ocupado ahora, estábamos charlando._

_- ¡Por favor! ¡Hace tanto que no nos vemos! Un segundo nada más._

_- Habla con ella Duncan, no hay problema. Te espero acá yo._

_- Pero…_

_- ¿Ves? ¿Escuchaste a tu amiga? No se enoja, vení conmigo._

La verdad es que los celos me carcomían los huesos. Esa flacucha mal maquillada ya estaba en mi lista negra, pero necesitaba ver la expresión de Duncan mientras hablaban.  
Estaba molesto, eso era visible. Pude leer sus labios en una ocasión: "Eso fue hace dos meses". Dos meses atrás había estado con ella, seguramente. No hacía mucho tiempo. Noté que ella dijo algo de "su número", pero no pude adivinar mucho más. Después intentó darle un pequeño papel, a lo cual Duncan se rehusaba, supuse que sería su teléfono. Insistía bastante, pero finalmente se dio por vencida ante las negativas de él. Se fue bastante enojada y sin decir adiós.  
Duncan, bastante aliviado, volvió conmigo.

_- Perdón por eso. No tenía idea de que vivía por acá… si no, la hubiese evitado._

_- Bueno… Dun… -Dije riéndome, imitando a Anna- Aparentemente las ex novias siguen enganchadas… ¿No?_

_- ¿Ex-novia? Pff, solamente me aco… -Se dio cuenta de lo que casi decía. Y yo internamente estaba por estallar de rabia- Nada, no importa. No es mi ex-novia. _

_- Esta bien… -Mentira, no esta bien- Tenes derecho a tenerlas. No me enojo. -Mentira de nuevo… ¡Obvio que me enojo!-_

_- Bueno, no le vamos a tener que hablar más. Eso es seguro._

_- Honestamente, me alegro._

_- Yo también. Nadie te puede despreciar así e irse feliz y campante. Me sorprendió que me dejaras hablar con ella._

_- Así se iba a ir más rápido… ¿No?_

_- Si, puede ser._

Hablamos un rato más sobre la desconocida, pero luego cambiamos de tema a algo más entretenido. Hablaba de una forma muy protectora hacia mi persona, como si la chica mereciese ese trato solo por haberme menospreciado. Sentí que yo había ganado la batalla.  
También sentí que Duncan se había entretenido bastante estos últimos años, esa chica podría haber pasado por modelo tranquilamente.  
Cuando se hicieron las 8:00 decidí volver a casa, Graham seguramente ya estaba allí y no quería otra escenita otra vez.  
Duncan y yo nos subimos al auto, manejé hasta su departamento y estacioné en el mismo lugar donde había estado antes.

-_ Gracias por defenderme… y por el helado. -Reímos-_

_- No es nada… Hacía tiempo que no la pasaba tan bien._

El juego de miradas comenzaba de nuevo, pero esta vez Duncan fue el que termino con el momento. Me beso en la frente, me dedico una cálida sonrisa y se retiró. ¿Qué era lo que hacía? Sentía que realizaba alguna clase de juego, pero no podía descubrir cuál.  
Comencé a manejar a casa, lentamente. Era increíble lo mucho que quería dar la vuelta y quedarme un rato más con Duncan, increíble. Pero imposible.  
Llegando a casa, noté que el auto de Graham ya estaba estacionado en su lugar usual. Ya estaba en casa. Subí las escaleras y abrí la puerta del departamento, la nota ya no estaba.

-_ Amor… Llegué._

_- Acá estoy, en la cocina._

Caminé hacia la cocina, para encontrar a Graham cocinando.

_- ¿Qué cocinas?_

_- La cena._

_- Mm… nunca cenamos tan temprano._

_- No, pero estoy bastante cansado. Quería acostarme antes hoy… ¿Te parece?_

_- Si, como quieras. Yo capaz que me quede mirando una película o algo._

Noté que a Graham no le gustaba mucho la idea de acostarse solo, pero yo no tenía sueño hoy.  
Después de la cena y de que mi prometido se acostara, prendí la televisión en el living e intenté mirar una película, cosa que no pude hacer. Tenía varias cosas que reflexionar.  
Decidí que llamaría a Bridgette mañana, para disculparme y para saber cómo iban las cosas con la boda y la casa.  
Y en cuanto a Duncan, el tema de la ex-novia (o ex-amiga, con otro tipo de derechos) si bien aun me picaba, no era el principal: ¿En que andaba Duncan? El tema del dinero en el maletín y otras actitudes sospechosas me tenía en velo. Hoy no había tenido las agallas de preguntarle, pero a la primera oportunidad que tuviese, lo haría.


	7. Un mes agitado

***SPOILER SOBRE LA FINAL DE TDA, NO LEER SI NO SE VIO AUN* Siiiiiiii ganó Duncan ! :D Se sabia de todos modos... pero verlo en español fue lo mejor. ¡Como me reí!  
*FIN DEL SPOILER***

**DOS MESES! SI GENTE! EL JUEVES LA FIC CUMPLIÓ DOS MARAVILLOSOS MESES! No lo puedo creer. Pasé de estar sentada un día extremadamente aburrida a este proyecto DI-VI-NO. No saben CUANTO lo aprecio, sin ustedes esto serian solo palabras vacías. Gracias a todos. Simplemente.**

**Bueno, vamos al capitulo: aaaaaaal fin lo puedo subir! Ayer estaba casi terminado, pero hoy no podía ponerme en ningún momento y terminarlo de una vez! Bueno, en cuanto al contenido: TENGO MIEDO, Y MUCHO. Por favor, después de leerse, si comentan sean amables xD Acepto sugerencias de todo tipo!  
En cuanto al capitulo siguiente: Bueno, hace bastante que vengo pidiendo paciencia y mente abierta. Va a valer la pena para lo que sigue. Créanme, no las voy a dejar insatisfechas la semana que viene.  
Ahora que digo semana que viene: Esta semana vuelvo al colegio... Por lo que es muy probable que me MATEN. Así que... Espero poder subirlo, por que me va a llevar un buen tiempo y quiero que me quede bien. Voy a intentar, pero no prometo nada.  
Sin mas que decir: Acá esta el capitulo 7! Disfruten y comenten! ;D**

**OoOoOoO**

Ya era martes, y mis días de libertad se acortaban cada vez más. Graham se había ido a trabajar, como de costumbre. Desde el incidente del sábado era muy cautelosa con respecto al grillete, perdón… el anillo: siempre lo tenía puesto en su presencia, pero al primer momento que tenía me lo sacaba y guardaba en el bolsillo, especialmente en presencia de Duncan.  
Eran las 11 de la mañana. Me encontraba bajando las escaleras para dirigirme hacia la puerta de entrada de mi edificio. ¿Razón? Duncan me había enviado un mensaje un tanto extraño: _"Estoy en la vereda _**(*Acera*)**._ ¿Podes bajar un minuto?"_ Tan poca información me había asustado un poco, temía que algo le hubiese sucedido. No dude en bajar de inmediato.  
La puerta de vidrio totalmente cristalino me dejaba verlo perfectamente: se encontraba dándole la espalda al lugar, con una remera gris topo que marcaba su estructurada silueta. Abrí la puerta y me dirigí hacia él, que al escuchar mis pasos se dió vuelta para saludarme con una tranquila sonrisa. Y estando a un paso de distancia, me tomó ligeramente con su mano en la cintura y me beso la mejilla.

_- ¿Y? ¿Estás lista?_

_- ¿__Para qué… se puede saber?_

_- ¿Cómo que para qué? ¡Para inscribirte en el casting! Hoy es el último día, y estoy seguro que ayer no fuiste._

_- ¿Para esto me hiciste bajar tan preocupada?_

_- ¿Por qué ibas a estar preocupada?_

_- Porque__… Porque… -No se me ocurría ninguna respuesta coherente y que no sonara estúpida- No importa… El tema es que… No estoy muy segura de hacer esto… No sé si tomar una decisión tan precipitada este bien._

_- Vamos… ¿No vas a perder una oportunidad como esta__, no? ¿Dónde quedo la Courtney jugada que conocí antes?_

_- Maduró Duncan… se dió cuenta de las cosas que son importantes en realidad y de las que son imposibles. Nunca voy a poder ganar ese casting… No voy a ganar ni siquiera para barrer el piso del teatro. Las chicas que compiten tienen años de práctica, y son más jóvenes que yo. Resultado: Tienen el triunfo asegurado… ¿Y cuáles son mis posibilidades? Nulas._

_- ¿Ya terminaste? Por favor Courtney… No me hagas empezar a contradecirte. Acá no se trata de posibilidades, se trata del corazón que le pongas. Lo intentas, y si no llegas… bueno… sabes que diste lo mejor de vos. Pero no desaproveches la oportunidad._

_- ¿Y quedar como una perdedora? Ni loca._

_- Mmm… ¿Tenes miedo?_

_- -El maldito sabia donde pincharme para que reaccionara- ¡No! Por supuesto que no. _

_- ¿Entonces? Vos y yo sabemos perfectamente que si practicas este mes vas a dejar a todas las otras en ridículo… ¿No queres volver a sentir la gloria, Court, como antes?_

No contesté. Realmente quería ganar y probarle al mundo que la vieja Courtney Gallagher seguía viva. Que nunca había desaparecido, y que su flama interior nunca se había apagado. Pero era difícil, y tendría que entrenar mucho, elegir la canción perfecta y lidiar con todos los demás problemas que ya tenía.

_- ¿Y Courtney? Si me __decís que no, me voy a ver obligado a falsificar tu firma. Sabes que me sale perfecta esa parte, y que soy muy capaz de hacerlo._

_- Esta bien… no va a ser necesario. Vamos a anotarme, aunque me voy a arrepentir después. _

El deseo le había ganado otra vez a mi conciencia. Últimamente, era él el que me manejaba… Aunque lo había mantenido bastante detrás de los limites, por suerte.

_- Emm… ¿Vamos en auto? -Inquirí-_

_- Preferiría caminar. No hay prisa._

Acordé con la idea de caminar, sería más placentero y relajante. Además, me daba más tiempo para charlar con Duncan. Caminábamos bastante ralentizados, disfrutando de lo poco que se podía ver de la ciudad. Charlábamos, solo eso. Era increíble como algo tan simple como los diálogos que compartíamos podían llegar a interesarme tanto.  
Nuestra confianza crecía a cada palabra, borrándose así la timidez. Esto es lo que estaba esperando: Muchas confianza. Necesitaba valor. Lo necesitaba para poder preguntarle a Duncan sobre todas mis sospechas.  
Su dinero "mágico" me traía nerviosa, y ésta era una buena oportunidad para sacarme las dudas y dejar todo bien claro.

_- Y así fue como me hice esa cicatriz… De todos modos, me divertí mucho ese día. Mis hermanos se reían cuando me caí. -Me contaba alegremente una de sus tantas historias, y yo pensaba como comenzar todo-_

_- Debió dolerte… ¿No? -Lo miré, me hiso un pequeño gesto de negación y me sonrió. Nos quedamos unos segundos callados, mirando el camino que seguíamos. Éste era el momento- Duncan… Emm… Hay algo que me gustaría saber, si no te molesta._

_- Mmm, depende de que sea… Pero si, pregunta lo que quieras._

_- Desde que nos reencontramos… han habido algunas cosas que no me cierran todavía. _

_- ¿Qué clase de cosas? Si es por lo de Anna…_

_- No, no, ella no tiene nada que ver. El tema es completamente distinto. -En ese momento frené lentamente, no podía preguntarle seriamente si caminábamos- Esta bien, te voy a preguntar de una vez y sin rodeos. Me… preocupa… de donde proviene tu dinero. ¿De qué trabajas exactamente? ¿Siquiera trabajas?_

_- -Duncan me miraba completamente extrañado, sus ojos estaban abiertos de incredulidad. Pero volviendo a un estado más normal, respondió- Es… complicado._

_- ¿Qué clase de complicado? ¿Me estas ocultando algo? _

_- -No respondió de inmediato, pero me negaba a irme sin una respuesta, él lo sabía. Suspiró, aparentemente se rendía. Sí, me había estado ocultando algo. Era hora de que me dijera- Courtney… yo… este… dejémoslo en que… __tengo mucho… MUCHO dinero. ¿Sí?_

_- Duncan… -En vista de que no me explicaba, tuve que decirlo- ¿Cómo lo conseguiste?_

_- -Mi pregunta lo molesto un poco, se notaba en su tono, un tanto irritado- ¿De verdad sospechas que hice algo ilegal? El pasado fueron cosas de niños, idioteces totales. Me sorprende que sigas pensando así de mí, incluso después de todo el tiempo que hemos estado compartiendo estas semanas. -Hiso una leve pausa, girando su cabeza hacia un lateral y suspirando, tratando de tranquilizarse- Soy millonario Court. ¿Te acordas que gané un millón de dólares? Bueno, ese millón lo invertí muy bien. Eso es todo. No tengo necesidad de trabajar, tengo miles de personas que ya lo hacen por mí._

_- No… no entiendo._

_- Con la ayuda de mis padres usé el millón para abrir un shopping, y como éste funcionó tan bien abrí otro y después otro y la cadena siguió. Tengo… Emm… 122 sucursales en todo el país. __¿Te suena…"King's Valley"? _

_- -Se me caía la cara de asombro, era la respuesta más bizarra que alguien me había dado en mi vida. No lo podía creer- ¿"Kings Valley" es tuyo?_

_- Si. Todos y cada uno. Tengo un capital más grande de lo que te podes imaginar._

_- ¿Y qué me decís del maletín?_

_- ¿Qué maletín?_

_- El otro día… mientras te bañabas… Encontré un maletín lleno de dinero. ¡Por favor! ¡No te enojes!_

_- Tengo que admitir que es un poco raro… Pero creo que yo hubiese hecho lo mismo. ¿Por qué no me preguntaste ahí?_

_- No se… supongo que me daba algo de miedo que te enojaras conmigo._

_- Bueno, ya pasó. No me iba a enojar de todos modos. Ese maletín lo tengo por qué odio ir al banco cada vez que necesito dinero. Tengo ese maletín y los voy usando a medida que necesito. Pensé que lo tenía bien escondido… Voy a tener que cambiarlo de lugar._

_- Eso sería conveniente. Una última pregunta. ¿Por qué no se nota que tenes… tanto?_

_- Simple. No quiero demostrarlo._

_- ¿Por qué no? Vos sos parte de la escasa gente en el mundo que se podrían darse gustos como… andar en un Porsche… o usar 'Armani Casual' todos los días. _

_- __-Rió ante mis comentarios- Por favor Courtney… ¿Yo? ¿Yo usando Armani? No te niego que la idea del Porsche es interesante… Pero, ¿para qué? Los bienes materiales no… no me traen felicidad. No tienen el más mínimo sentido. Mañana los perdes y ¿con que te quedas? Soy feliz viviendo así, y no quiero cambiar nada. Además, viviendo así, puedo mantener a mis verdaderos amigos cerca… Y a la gente interesada solo por el dinero bien lejos. Vos misma debes saber cómo te usa la gente dependiendo del tamaño de tu cuenta bancaria. Y si, yo tampoco puedo creer que este diciendo esto. La edad me esta pegando feo._

_- La verdad es que si… muy feo. Estaba por preguntarte si estabas drogado o algo… ¿Desde cuándo pensas así?__ -Comenzábamos a caminar de nuevo, ya habíamos aclarado lo más importante-_

_- Cuando me di cuenta que estaba rodeado de billetes… y todavía me faltaba algo._

_- ¿El qué? ¡Tu vida es perfecta! Tenes una familia amorosa que te quiere mucho, amigos de verdad, dinero para viajar y darte todos los gustos que quieras y por lo que vi ayer, las chicas no se qued…_

_- Vos me faltabas Court. Nada más. _

_- -Duncan me dió una pequeña sonrisa acogedora y continuo mirando hacia delante. Yo no tenía idea de que responder, pero en lo único que podía intentar concentrarme era en "Amistad Courtney, __él dijo amistad…"- Am… eh…_

_- No es necesario que hables. Cambiemos de tema. -Dijo sonriente, al borde de la risa-_

Cada una de sus palabras empeoraban mis sentimientos hacia él, los hacían más intensos. Pero aun se comportaba bastante. Había dicho _"Prefiero tenerte como amiga que no tenerte en absoluto"_, ¿Eso quiere decir que… sigue sintiendo algo mas por mi… no? Lo único que quería era que no se rindiera, que aun luchara por mí. Temía perderlo si lo hacía, si se rendía. Ahí me di cuenta en el ser egoísta que era, que siempre había sido.

_- ¿Pensaste en alguna canción? -Su pregunta me hiso volver al suelo-_

_- No, todavía no. Pero creo que un buen clásico sería lo mejor._

_- ¿Cómo cuales?_

_- No se… "__I will always love you" o "Woman in love". __Alguna de esas supongo iría bien. ¿Te parece?_

_- Eh… Esa decisión te la dejo a vos, a menos que sí quieras barrer el piso del teatro._

_- -Reí con ganas, lo necesitaba para despejarme un poco- No, gracias. _

Continuamos charlando y riendo un rato más, hasta llegar a la puerta del teatro donde se realizaban las inscripciones. Ya estábamos dispuestos a entrar cuando de repente mi celular sonó, el nombre cantaba _"Bridgette"._

_- Es Bridg… -Me había quedado mirando el celular un poco triste, sin notarlo-_

_- Atendela, entro y te inscribo yo. No la hagas esperar._

_- ¿Estas seguro?_

_- Si, si. Si necesito tu firma o algo te aviso._

_- Bueno, te espero acá._

Duncan se retiro hacia el teatro y yo me senté en un banco mientras atendía el teléfono.

_- ¿Bridg…? ¿Cómo estás?_

_- Bien. Llamé para… -Se notaba que aun estaba molesta conmigo-_

_- Espera, antes de que sigas te tengo que decir algo. _

_- ¿Qué cosa?_

_- Bridg, me porte muy mal con vos. Perdoname, no sabía lo que decía… Y sé que fui una amiga terrible estos últimos meses, pero por favor, no quiero que te vayas enojada conmigo._

_- -No contestó rápidamente, luego escuché un leve suspiro- No estoy enojada con vos Court, si me molestó un poco que te olvidaras de mi boda, pero después de eso… Yo sabía que tal vez no te lo ibas a tomar bien a todo lo otro. Estamos bien… No te preocupes. No me enojo._

_- Bridg… No sé como… darte las gracias. Siento tanta, tanta vergüenza de mi misma que no te das una idea. De ahora en más, quiero ser la primera en saber cada uno de los detalles de la boda, la casa y… _

_- Y tu futuro ahijado._

_- ¿Qué? ¡No! Imposible… ¿De verdad?_

_- -Bridgette reía del otro lado de la línea- ¡Sí! Obvio que si… ¿Quién mas iba a ser sino?_

_- ¡Dios mío! ¡Voy a ser madrina!_

_- ¡Felicitaciones! -Giré y vi que Duncan me observaba feliz. Me avergoncé un poco, no sabía que había gritado tan fuerte- ¿Todavía es ella?_

_- Aja._

_- A ver… pasame. -No sabía que se proponía, pero le entregue mi teléfono sin chistar-_

_- ¡Ey Bridg! Habla Duncan._

_- __**(Bridgette)**__ ¡Duncan! No sabía que estabas con Court…_

_- Si, si estoy._

_- __**(Bridgette) **__Bueno… Los dejo entonces. ¡Ojo con lo que hacen ustedes dos!_

_- Si abuelita, nos vemos._

_- __**(Bridgette)**__ ¡¿Cómo que abue…_

_- -Duncan rió, seguramente por su comentario y cortó- ¿Qué dijo Bridg?_

_- -Me miró sonriente, dejando de reír- Nada importante… _

_- -Me entregó el celular, luego lo guardé- Que rápido volviste… ¿Ya terminaste?_

_- Si, preguntaba algún que otro dato, nada más._

_- ¿Sabias todos?_

_- Si, obviamente. Ya son las 12:00… ¿Queres ir a algún lado a almorzar?_

_- Mi novio debe estar por llegar, y no le dije nada. -Me había olvidado por completo de Graham, no había planeado salir-_

_- A cierto… me había olvidado de Garry._

_- Graham…_

_- ¡Graham! Así era… no sé por qué siempre me confundo._

Me mordí el labio y le di un pequeño puñetazo en el brazo, sabía muy bien como se llamaba…

Duncan me acompañó hasta la puerta de mi edificio y nos quedamos un rato mas charlando. Minutos después escuché un auto que estacionaba, pero no me fije quien era. Luego noté que la persona que se bajo de él, venia hacia nosotros. Duncan me impedía ver, por lo que corrí mi cabeza más hacia la izquierda para hacerlo. Pero no fue necesario, Graham ya se encontraba justo a mi lado.

_- Ey linda… -Me miraba un poco extrañado- Hola… ¿Duncan, no? -Estrecharon sus manos, se notaba la tensión entre ellos-_

_- Exactamente. Bueno Court… Supongo que nos vemos luego. No te olvides: Dentro de 30 días exactos en el Teatro Pacific._

_- ¿Teatro Pacific? ¿Puedo preguntar de que me perdí? -Dijo Graham-_

_- -Duncan sonrió. Seguramente pensó que ya le había contado, y que lo mantuviese en secreto le daba cierta importancia, supongo- Bueno… yo me retiro. -Me dio un perfecto beso en la mejilla, pero demasiado lento- Nos vemos…_

Sonrió otra vez e hiso un pequeño gesto en signo de despedida. Después solo metió sus manos en los bolsillos y caminó dirigiéndose a su casa. Cuando estaba un poco más lejos, Graham giró hacia mí con una expresión de… Si. De celos.

_- ¿Hay algo que tenga que saber?_

_- Subamos, ahí te cuento bien todo._

Subimos las escaleras en silencio, bastante incomodo. Al llegar al departamento acomodamos las llaves y otras cosas. Mi novio se sentó en el sofá y solo me observaba. Lo único que quedaba por hacer era sentarme a su lado y soltar todo.

_- Bien, primero voy a decir algo yo, después, te escucho. -Me dijo- Courtney… No quiero estar celoso y quiero confiar en vos plenamente. Pero… ¿No te parece que ya has estado bastante con tu amigo? No me gusta, sinceramente._

_- Es solamente un amigo… -Mentirosa, mentirosa, mentirosa, mentirosa- No te pongas así. Hacía años que no lo veía. -Graham sonaba como mi madre, pero más tranquilo, por suerte-_

_- Y lo entiendo perfectamente, pero ahora viene el otro tema…_

_- Graham… ¿alguna vez que dije que me apasiona cantar?_

_- ¿Cantar?_

_- Si, cantar._

_- Tengo algún que otro vago recuerdo de que lo hayas mencionado, pero no tan así._

_- Bueno, lo que paso es que… Duncan me ha estado ayudando para poder entrar a un casting, para un musical._

_- No entiendo… ¿Queres entrar a un… musical?_

_- Si._

_- ¿Desde cuándo?_

_- Creo que… desde siempre._

_- No entiendo porque te ayuda el… yo tengo varios contactos que te podrían haber servido, incluso te darían ventaja._

_- No… no. No quiero ventaja, si voy a ganar que sea por mi talento._

_- ¿Y por qué no me contaste?_

_- No se… hasta hoy no estaba muy segura de si lo iba a hacer o no. Pero como la inscripción vencía hoy… Tuve que hacerlo apurada. Y no quiero sonar como que te lo echo en cara… pero no has estado muy presente últimamente._

_- Sabes que no me voy apropósito, que es todo por el trabajo. Y habíamos acordado que nos íbamos a contar todo… ¿Qué es lo que te anda pasando? ¿Es por él?_

_- No… no… él no tiene nada que ver. Soy yo la que no esta muy bien._

_- -Me miró fijamente por unos segundos y luego me abrazo, llevando mi cabeza hacia su pecho y acariciándome suavemente- Sabes que siempre tenes mi apoyo._

Una pequeña lágrima rodó por mi rostro. ¿Por qué no fue malo conmigo? ¿Por qué me tuvo que tratar tan bien? Así la decisión sería mucho más sencilla… Pero no. Mi condenado prometido era un ángel caído del cielo. Lo había elegido demasiado bien, y no se merecía que yo pensara en Duncan a sus espaldas. Ah… la vida. La odiaba cada día más.  
Todo el día se quedó conmigo en casa. Hubo mucho silencio, pero no incomodo. Hacía tiempo que a pesar de estar callado, sentía su presencia. No cenamos, fuimos a dormir directamente, mientras me abrazaba toda la noche. Finas líneas de sol traspasaban las cortinas, dándome una leve sensación de calidez. Giré mi cabeza hacia mi mesita, como esperaba: una pequeña nota de papel amarillo decía: "Me fui a trabajar amor, te amo". Tenía más ganas de llorar que de sonreír. La miré unos segundos, y luego (muy a mi pesar) decidí que ya era hora de levantarme. Era impresionante lo que unos pocos días de vacaciones habían hecho en mí.  
Ya estando sentada en el borde de la cama, escuché mi celular vibrar en mi mesita. Extendí mi mano y lo agarré antes de que terminara de hacer ruido. _"1 Mensaje nuevo"_ decía. Verifiqué de quien era… _"Duncan". _Inconscientemente, me encontré sonriendo ante su nombre.

_- ¡Dios Courtney! ¿No te podes controlar un segundo?_

No… hablarme a mi misma no iba a servir de mucho. Abrí el mensaje (que me había enviado hace una hora, pero que no escuché) y lo leí atentamente: _"Mm… que feo no contarle a Garry sobre el musical… ¿no?". _Me mordí el labio, preparándome para contestarle algo muy malsonante. Finalmente decidí no decirle nada ofensivo: _"Se me olvido ¿bien? Obviamente se lo iba a decir tarde o temprano. Una cosa más: ya esta bastante celoso… No deberías provocarlo". _Pensé que como me había enviado el mensaje hacia una hora, tardaría un poco en contestarme. Pero me equivoqué: un minuto después ya había contestado: _"Me diste material nuevo para divertirme nena… En fin. ¿Comenzamos a practicar hoy?". Me golpeé la cabeza con la palma de mi mano._

_- ¡Estúpida! ¿Cómo le vas a decir que Graham esta celoso? Descerebrada…-_

Ya estaba dicho, con enojarme no iba a ganar nada. Solo quedaba responderle. _"Sí, claro. ¿A qué hora?"  
_Y así empezó. Quedaba un mes exacto para mi gran oportunidad de estrellato. Así empezó, y así continuó. Nos juntamos casi todos los días, especialmente la primera semana. Comencé mi trabajo nuevamente, mis pequeñas vacaciones habían terminado. Me sentía más relajada, pero me costó mucho encontrar el ritmo con el que iba antes. Decidí no tomar nuevos clientes hasta que estuviera un poco más libre, era una locura. Me alegro mucho ver a Anastasia otra vez, y viceversa. Dijo repetidas veces que me encontraba más suelta, relajada y… feliz.  
Salía más temprano del trabajo para poder juntarme como mínimo tres horas diarias con Duncan. La verdad es que… lo encontraba extremadamente divertido. Duncan me sacaba los nervios, me aconsejaba (aunque no tuviese mucha idea) y me levantaba la autoestima, asegurándome que ganaría fácilmente. Pero ni todo el objetivismo del mundo podían evitar que alguna mirada se desviara, que alguna sonrisa durara más de lo debido, y de que ciertos comentarios insinuaran algo más que simple amistad. Era muy difícil ser amigos, cuando los sentimientos de amistad no estaban solos… viniendo de ambas partes. No podía evitarlo, sentir ese cosquilleo al verlo cada día como si fuese la primera vez, y dejarme llevar por sus ojos. Sus eternos ojos azules.  
Graham aumentaba cada vez más sus celos, pero lo veía poco… como de costumbre. No le gustaba para nada que pasara tanto tiempo con Duncan. Pero siempre tenía la bendita excusa de que _"era un amigo que no veía desde hace mucho" _y con eso las discusiones terminaban. No es que él insistirá mucho… pero a la mínima posibilidad de conflicto recurría a la mejor excusa que tenia.  
Bridgette se había mudado finalmente a su casa de ensueño. Hablábamos casi todos los días por los detalles de la boda: faltaban solo dos semanas. Las expectativas subían, al igual que los nervios. Ya estaba casi todo listo, y se desahogaba contándome hasta las más mínimas cosas.  
En este mes, no solo canté, sino que también aprendí a disfrutar de pequeñas cosas que antes no tenía en cuenta. Salía más, me aventuraba más y, principalmente, reía más. Estos eran mis últimos momentos, mañana era el gran día. Después de ensayar un largo rato (siendo hoy el último día que me quedaba, no había asistido a trabajar. Había acomodado todo en mi agenda para que encajara perfecto) ya era hora de irme a casa y prepárame psicológicamente para el gran evento.

_- Bueno… creo que eso es todo. Mañana es el casting… y vas a ir a dejar a todas esas chicas como idiotas. _

_-Dijo Duncan levantándose de donde estaba-_

_- Tal vez… pero mi principal intención es ganarlo por mi sueño… Mmm… por el momento. -Dije jugando-_

_- Court… tengo que decirte algo._

_- -Noté que estaba un poco triste, había cambiado de actitud muy rápidamente, pero no percibí cuando- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Esta todo bien?_

_- Creo que no voy a poder ir a verte mañana. Me surgió un viaje importante… por los negocios, y no lo puedo atrasar. ¿Me perdon…_

_- -Cuando comenzaba a hacer la pregunta, su mano iba a tocar mi brazo, muy suavemente. Una pequeña caricia para demostrarme que lo sentía. Pero antes de que lo hiciera, lo interrumpí. Agarre su mano y la corrí lejos de mi. Luego, lo miré- Yo… -No sabía que decir. No había nada que decir-_

Caminé hacia la puerta de salida de su apartamento y al salir la cerré bien fuerte. Escuché como se abría de nuevo, pero no me detuve.

_- Courtney por favor… -la voz de Duncan me llamaba, pidiendo que regresara-_

No hice caso, y proseguí a entrar al ascensor. Presioné el botón correspondiente y dejé que las lágrimas fluyeran. ¿Cómo podía enojarme con él? La realidad es que estaba triste, no enojada. Era la única persona que con su presencia podía llegar a influir en mi actuación, hacerla mejor y más vivida. Y no estaría. Lo último que supe hacer fue fingir fortaleza, traducido en cierta forma a enojo.  
Conduje hasta casa, subí por el ascensor (si, por fin lo habían arreglado) y entré a mi departamento. Allí estaba Graham esperándome, como siempre. Seguramente ahora vendría algún comentario de lo tarde que era, que estaba haciendo o con quien.

_- Ya llegué…_

_- Estoy en la habitación -me gritó-_

_- -Caminé hacia nuestra habitación, y en efecto, allí estaba. Recostado mirando un poco de televisión. Inusual en él- Hola… -me recosté a su lado y le di un pequeño beso-_

_- ¿No es un poco tarde? _

_- -Ahí vamos otra vez…- Graham… ¿Sabes qué día es hoy?_

_- Mmm… ¿Viernes? No creo que esa sea la respuesta que estas buscando._

_- Y no lo es. Hoy es el último día que tenia para ensayar. Mañana es el casting._

_- No te enojes, pero… ¿Qué casting?_

_- -Lo miré incrédula- ¿Es un chiste, no?_

_- -Me miraba con un poco de miedo. Sabía que había metido la pata. Pero luego lo recordó- ¡Ah! ¡Cierto! El casting del musical…_

_- Si… el casting del musical. Pensé que te acordabas._

_- Voy a cumplir 30, amor… No estoy tan joven como antes. Discúlpame, de verdad. -Me besó la frente y continuó mirando su programa. Pero lo interrumpí de nuevo-_

_- Significaría muchísimo para mí que fueras a verme._

_- ¿A qué hora es?_

_- Empieza a las 4:30, pero no sé en qué orden de la lista voy a estar. Puedo ir primera como última._

_- Ahí voy a estar, te lo prometo._

Que me lo prometiera me dejaba bastante más tranquila. Duncan no podría asistir… lo cual me ponía inmensamente triste, asique intentaba no pensar en ello. Decidí que necesitaría apoyo, lo más cercano era Graham. Era mi futuro marido, si se enteraba que había dado el casting (que ni siquiera recordaba) sin avisarle, estaría en problemas. Al menos alguien iría, Bridg estaba ocupadísima con los temas del casamiento y ahora también: el bebe.  
Cené algo ligero, sola. Graham ya había cenado tiempo antes y dijo estar cansado. Me cambié de ropa y me acosté. Ahí comencé a preocuparme. Giré sobre mi lado, para que mi novio no me viera. Lloraba silenciosamente.

Había hecho esto por él, por su estúpida idea… y no vendría.


	8. Un día para recordar

****SPOILER TDWT NO LEER SI NO SE HA VISTO******SPOILER TDWT NO LEER SI NO SE HA VISTO******SPOILER TDWT NO LEER SI NO SE HA VISTO**: **Bueno... para la gente que si vio TDWT. Déjenme decirles que no podía estar mas enojada. Terriblemente enojada... No entendía como Duncan le podía hacer eso a Courtney... Encima con Gwen! Que tristeza... Pero bueno, si bien consideré abandonar la fic por un tiempo por que sentía que ya no tenia sentido... Tengo que agradecer miles a Jaquie, Sofi y CarmillaD por su apoyo y buenos conejos. En síntesis: Me dijeron que la llama DxC tiene que seguir viva, por toda nuestra comunidad. Terminé aceptandolo. Los productores podran arruinar al Duncan de TDWT, pero no al mio.****FIN DEL SPOILER*******FIN DEL SPOILER*****FIN DEL SPOILER*****FIN DEL SPOILER*****FIN DEL SPOILER*****FIN DEL SPOILER*****FIN DEL SPOILER****

_******IMPORTANTE:**_****** Como ya algunos sabrán, en mi perfil hay una encuesta, arriba del todo. Es para decidir que hacer en mi próxima F****ic. Ambas ideas son muy buenas, y (espero) originales. Asique, si les gusta esta... no se van a querer perder la que sigue ;) jajaja ya, en serio... Me encantaría que pasen y vean. Mediten y si quieren después voten. El voto es anónimo. Nadie va a saber por que votaron, ni siquiera yo :)  
**

**Muuuuuuuuuuuuchiiisimas graaaaaaciiiiiias a todos, por preocuparse tanto y por estar tan pendientes del capitulo! Agradezco a todos por sus comentarios hermosos y también a algún que otro lector nuevo que comento por primera vez :)**

**Bien... finalmente pasamos al capitulo:  
Como todos saben, hoy es la gran audicion. Hay que tener en cuenta la siguiente:  
****Canción 1: .com/watch?v=fDj2NiVNZ-w  
Canción 2: .com/watch?v=wYWv_NSBZQI  
Canción 3: .com/watch?v=3xzodrj18TA  
El orden es a medida que son nombradas. Por favor, no se arruinen la fic entrando a los links antes de leer. Los pongo por las dudas de que no conozcan la canción.  
En cuanto a la canción 3: En la Fic puse el nombre del autor original, pero si la quieren escuchar a medida que leen: yo me base en otra versión mas moderna y que me gusta mas. Que es justamente la del link.  
**

**Para las canciones, estos son los formatos, que cada uno quiere decir cada cosa:  
**_Ladyeragon88: _Canción cantada por la partipante y solamente por la participante.**  
**_(Ladyeragon88):_ Coro (principalmente de hombres)  
**LadyEragon88: **Traducción

**Cabe recalcar que todas las participante cantan en INGLES. La traducción (hecha por mi) es para que se entienda de lo que se canta, y mas adelante para otras cosas mas que no les voy a decir ;)  
****Bien, sin mas preámbulos (y al finnnnnnnnnn) el capitulo Nº 8! :D Espero que les guste!**

**OoOoOoO**

**

* * *

**

Un día como cualquier otro. Un día que nunca se repetiría, ni sus horas, ni sus minutos, ni sus segundos. Eran únicos, e iguales al mismo tiempo. Este día mucha gente nacería, moriría, perdería, ganaría. Mucha gente pelearía… y también enamoraría. Entonces, ¿Que lo hacía especial, diferente al resto? Que éste, para mí, sería un día para recordar.  
Pero yo no lo sabía, no en esta instancia. Acababa de despertarme, sintiendo como la piel de mi rostro estaba un poco áspera, producto de las lagrimas de la noche anterior. Aún en la cama, cerraba los ojos con fuerza y los volvía a abrir, para retirar un poco esa sensación. Como no funcionaba, decidí levantarme.  
Había mucho silencio, ni siquiera escuchaba los ruidos provenientes del exterior característicos de esta zona de la ciudad. No sabía si Graham continuaba en casa, pero supuse que no. Ya estaba bastante entrada en la mañana y si bien era sábado, eso no era un impedimento para que él concurriera a trabajar. Caminé hacia el baño y abrí la llave de paso para que el agua corriera. Me lavé la cara suavemente y la sequé. Recobrándome, miré fijamente al espejo. Frente a mí, se hallaba una persona desconocida. Ya no reconocía ni siquiera mi propio rostro. No me reconocía a mí misma. ¿Qué había sido de mí, de la guerrera en mi interior? Ahora me encontraba dando lastima por los rincones, como si mi vida fuera un cuento de terror. Qué ilusa.  
Retiré mi figura hacia otro lado, no deseando seguir contemplándola. Caminé hacia la cocina para desayunar algo, aunque no tenía mucha hambre. Preparé unas tostadas y una taza de té, y estando estos ya listos los ubiqué en la mesa y me decidí a comer. Pero sentada apenas y daba algún sorbo a la infusión, principalmente lo que hacía era pensar.  
Hoy era el día. El que había estado esperando desde hace un mes con extrema ansiedad y nerviosismo. Había practicado mucho y, esperaba, lo suficiente. Cuando comencé, no podía creerlo. No llegaba ni cerca a las notas que solía cantar con tanta facilidad. Hoy, prácticamente las igualaba, en solo un mes. Con eso ya había superado mis expectativas de logro, pero iba a pelear por el gran premio final: El papel principal femenino de una importante obra musical. Era hoy, ya no había vuelta atrás.  
Me encontraba mentalmente preparada para el reto, pero había otras cosas que en ese preciso momento gritaban más fuerte. Mi corazón lloraba por cierta ausencia. Su ausencia. El creador de todo esto me fallaba, y yo lo sentía muy adentro. Duncan no asistiría a mi audición. En su lugar, iría Graham que, estaba segura, no le importaba mucho. O por lo menos no tanto como Duncan. Pero como siempre, debía superar esos sentimientos en contra y ser fuerte, para ganar.  
Miré la hora, bastante sorprendida vi que eran las 11:30 de la mañana. No sabía que había dormido tanto. Decidí ponerme a practicar un rato más, pero solo un poco. No quería estropearme la voz a último momento. Una hora después, cuando ya estaba finalizando, Graham llegó.

_- Ey linda… ¿Estabas cantando?_

_- Si, practicaba un poco más para hoy._

_- ¡Ah cierto! Hoy es el casting…_

_- ¿Te habías olvidado?_

_- No, no. Lo tengo agendado. Solamente no lo recordaba._

_- Vas a ir… ¿No?_

_- -Tardó un rato en contestar, lo cual me preocupó un poco- Si… Te dije que iba a ir... ¿o no?_

_- Si, lo dijiste. Pero no te veo muy interesado._

_- Es sábado amor, estoy cansado. No es que no me interese. Si me importa, mucho._

Y diciendo eso, asegurándome que todo esto le era importante, se retiró a otra habitación.  
Nunca había dudado de la palabra de Graham, una de sus características principales era ser un hombre honesto y cumplidor. Si me dijo que iría, lo haría. Aunque en ciertos momentos me ponga a dudar.  
Cuando arribó al departamento noté que traía un paquete: por alguna razón había comprado comida rápida. La había dejado en la mesa, me acerqué a ella y leí: _"__C'est délicieux!"._Era un restaurante bastante antiguo, donde preparaban comida francesa para llevar. Me parecía realmente curioso que comprara ahí sin ninguna referencia, ya que nunca comprábamos comida para llevar.  
Cuando regresó de la habitación, me saqué la duda.

_- ¿Por qué compraste el almuerzo en el local francés? _

_- No sé, curiosidad supongo. Cada vez que vuelvo del trabajo paso por ahí y el aroma es muy intrigante. _

_- Ah… entonces… ¿Nada… "especial"?_

_- No… ¿Qué puede haber de especial en eso?_

_- No sé, es que nunca compramos ahí._

_- Si, ya se. No seas tan estructurada Court, si no te gusta no compramos mas._

_- -Abrí mis ojos en sorpresa. "¿No seas tan estructurada?" ¿Y a este que le pasaba?- Bien… si vos lo decís…_

Me llamo mucho la atención la forma en que me había hablado. No de mala manera, si no despreocupada. ¿Y me llamó _"demasiado estructurada"_? Sí, estoy segura que una persona _"estructurada" _iba a audicionar para cantar en "Despertar de primavera"… ¡Ni en sus sueños!  
En el almuerzo comí muy poco, debido a que había desayunado tarde. Pero lo poco que ingerí estaba delicioso, como decía el logo del restaurante. Había valido la pena.

_- ¿Y? ¿Qué te pareció la comida?_

_- Esta bien…Tengo que admitirlo. Estaba muy buena. _

_- Entonces podríamos comprar más seguido ¿No te parece?_

_- Si, ¿Por qué no?_

_- Bien. -Y me dedico una linda sonrisa-_

Ya falta cada vez menos, el tiempo se me hacia eterno. Caminaba, me sentaba, ocasionalmente cantaba. Pero por sobre todo: Pensaba en Duncan. _"Ojala estuvieses aquí",_ era lo único que pensaba, lo único que mi mente me dejaba decir.  
Una hora y media después, el teléfono sonó. Corrí a ver quién era, casi desesperada. "_Cambio de planes, te veo allá"_, definitivamente esas palaras me sabrían a gloria. Hubiese dado tanto por escucharlas… Pero era alguien mas, Bridgette. No es que sea mala amiga, pero me decepcioné un poco al ver su nombre en vez de… Bueno, ya saben.

_- Ey Bridg…_

_- ¡Courtney! Dios mío, me iba a frustrar mucho si no llegaba a desearte suerte._

_- -Reí levemente- Muchas gracias… Desearía que pudieses venir. _

_- Si… yo también. Pero con todo el tema de la mudanza, el casamiento y el bebe… Me es imposible._

_- Si, lo sé. No te hagas ningún problema, va a valer la pena tanta organización. _

_- Eso espero, los nervios me carcomen. ¡Solo faltan dos semanas!_

_- ¡Sí! El tiempo vuela…_

_- Aja… Pero basta de mí. Te llamé para desearte suerte y eso voy a hacer. ¿Cómo te ves?_

_- Creo que muy bien, practiqué la canción muchas veces. A cada momento libre que me queda me pongo a ensayar._

_- -Bridgette reía del otro lado del teléfono- Siempre tan dedicada… ¡Ah! Geoff me esta llamando, él también te desea mucha suerte._

_- Decile que le agradezco montones. _

_- Bueno entonces… ¡Ya voy! ¡No puedo hacer mil cosas al mismo tiempo! -Le decía a su novio- Te juro que me va a volver loca un día… estoy segura. ¡Nos vemos Court! La mejor de las suertes. Cuando termines llamame, y si no estoy dejame un mensaje así apenas lo veo te llamo yo._

_- Bien, gracias Bridg. De verdad._

_- No es nada… Un beso enorme._

_- Adiós._

Finalizada la conversación, volví a sentir los nervios anteriores. Mi estomago estaba un poco contraído, y no sabía qué hacer. Si me quedaba quieta, comenzaba a moverme: agarrándome las manos o subiendo y bajando las piernas rápidamente. Pero si me paraba y caminaba sentía como si mi estomago se diera vuelta. Ansiosa. Estaba muy ansiosa. La respiración continuaba constante, aunque no estaba segura si en el escenario seria igual.  
Los minutos pasaban, lentamente, pero al fin y al cabo debían avanzar. Y así también pasaron las horas. Quería salir lo antes posible, por lo que resolví a las 3:30, y caminar. Llagaría perfectamente a horario. Si bien las audiciones comenzaban a las 4:30, fuimos solicitadas para llegar media hora antes, por temas del registro y demás.

_- ¡Amor, me voy!_

_- ¡Mucha Suerte! ¡Nos vemos allá!_

_- ¡Sí! ¡Adiós!_

Estaba tan apurada que ni siquiera fui capaz de saludar a Graham en la cara, grité mi despedida para que me escuchase y salí rápidamente. Bajé en el ascensor y después de encaminarme hacia la puerta, saludé al nuevo portero, un señor de alrededor de 60 años uniformado en color vino.

_- Buenas tardes señorita, ¿va a salir?_

_- Si Robert, me voy a la audición. ¿Te acordas que te conté?_

_- ¡Ah! ¡Sí! ¿Cómo olvidarlo? Le deseo mucha suerte señorita Gallagher._

_- Gracias Robert… ¡Nos vemos luego! -Dije mientras salía- _

El aire de ese día era pesado, muy húmedo. Las nubes tapaban el cielo, y todo se veía agrisado. Seguramente llovería después. Dude si salir caminando era una buena idea, debido al clima. Pero me gustaban esos días y necesitaba despejarme un poco. Tomaría un taxi en tal caso que lloviera. Caminaba bastante tranquila, dando profundas inhalaciones, respirando el aire fresco y húmedo. Se podía sentir ese característico olor a lluvia, aunque todavía todo estaba seco. Amaba esta clase de días, eran muy pacíficos. La gente no suele salir mucho con esta clase de temporal. Ocasionalmente miraba mi reloj, controlando el tiempo y mi caminata. Y así, un poco abstraída en el día y en mis pensamientos me dirigí hasta el teatro.  
Lenta pero segura, finalmente llegué. _"Teatro Pacific". Hoy: Audiciones para "Despertar de Primavera". Papel principal femenino: Wendla Bergmann. Director: Gerard R. Hauser.  
_Estaba parada justo frente al cartel, con mis pies juntos y agarrándome las manos. Los nervios comenzaban a crecer nuevamente, corriendo a través de mi tan rápido como una ráfaga. Miré mi reloj por última vez: faltaban exactamente 2 minutos para las 4:00. Perfecto, tal y como había calculado.  
Era el momento, no había más nada que esperar. Con mi cabeza bien erguida, entré al lugar. Dentro del teatro era hermoso, muy bien iluminado y espacioso. Magnifico. Y era solo la recepción. Al ser tan nuevo, nunca había entrado antes. Tres chicas charlaban animadamente junto a la boletería, supuse que ellas eran las que cantarían para el papel. Como no sabía a dónde ir, les pregunté.

_- Disculpen… Perdón por interrumpirlas. ¿Ustedes van a cantar?_

_- No, solamente venimos de compañía para una amiga._

_- Ah… ¿Tienen alguna idea de a donde hay que ir para la audición?_

_- ¡Ah! ¿Vos cantas? Tenes que ir por ahí -Una de ellas me señalo una puerta que, supuse, me llevaría tras bambalinas-_

_- Muchas gracias._

_- No, no es molestia._

Y con una sonrisa, me despedí de las amables chicas. Eran realmente jóvenes: no superaban los 20 años. Si su amiga y el resto de las participantes tenían esa edad, estaba muy… muy complicada. Caminé a través del estrecho pasillo, y unos pocos pasos después corrí un pequeño telón, mis ojos estaban maravillados: alrededor de 70 muchachas se dispersaban tras bambalinas. Y aun quedaban más por llegar. Todas jóvenes, o por lo menos más que yo. Me sentía un vejestorio con mis 27 años. Justo a mi lado había un hombre viéndome y que comenzaba a acercarse hacia mí.

_- ¿Su nombre señorita?_

_- Courtney Gallagher._

_- ¿Edad?_

_- 27 años._

_- Todo esta en orden, puede pasar._

_- Gracias._

Comencé a caminar entre las mujeres, para encontrar a alguien a cargo que me explicara qué hacer. Y justo cuando me estaba por dar por vencida y preguntarle a cualquiera, un hombre bajito y menudo llamó a que todas lo escucháramos. Se formó un semicírculo entre él, completamente rodeado.

_- Muy bien chicas, vamos a ir llamándolas por su nombre. El orden no va a ser alfabético, si no el orden que se formo a medida que se fueron anotando. Desde el día 1 de inscripción hasta el día 30. Practiquen media hora más si quieren, y después comenzamos. Mucha suerte a todas._

El pequeño hombrecito en ropa ajustada se retiró, y el silencio que segundos antes reinaba había desaparecido. Todas estaban emocionadas, nerviosas y demás. Caminaba entre todas ellas sin saber bien a donde ir. Algunos minutos después todo comenzaba a ser más ruidoso. Era un mundo de "Mi, mi, mis" y "Ao, ao, aoas", muchas practicaban, y no sé cómo podían hacerlo con semejante mezcla de sonidos. Otras charlaban entre ellas. Noté que algunas no cantarían, si no que acompañaban, pero muy pocas. Intentaba soltarme un poco, escuchando sin intención las conversaciones a mí alrededor.

_- ¿Las viste? Ninguna me llega ni a los talones… -Dijo una-_

_- ¡Ah! ¡No puede ser! ¡Ayer llegaba a esa nota…! -Decía otra-_

_- Sophie… creo que no me estoy sintiendo bien… -Esta en particular, me daba lástima…-_

_- ¡Ay Dios! ¿Qué hora es? Estoy tan nerviosa… ¡Vamos! ¿Qué hora es? -Y así continuaban hablando…-_

Todas estaban insertadas en su mundo propio, escuchando, analizando, o simplemente preparándose para lo que seguía. Todas y cada una de ellas estaban ahí por un sueño, su sueño. Un sueño que planeaban concretar, cueste lo que cueste. Yo no era una excepción.  
Ya estaba comenzando a cansarme de tantos comentarios sin sentido cuando oí detrás de mí una voz triste, muy triste.

_- Eva… realmente necesito ganar esto… Por mamá._

_- ¿Qué te dijeron los doctores ayer?_

_- Que esta estable… pero no saben por cuánto tiempo lo estará sin los medicamentos. Necesito ese dinero. Me muero si pierdo a mamá, es lo único que me queda._

No pude evitar darme vuelta y ver el rostro de la responsable de esos comentarios. No la había visto cuando entré, y la verdad, no llamaba mucho la atención. Se veía que era una persona humilde, y por lo que decía en silencio, sin esperar que alguien la oyera, necesitaba el dinero, de verdad. Me sentí bastante mal al ver que había tantas chicas (incluida yo) esperando a sacarle el puesto por el que lucharía. Además, daba la amarga sensación de que no llegaría muy lejos. Sus ropas eran viejas y estaban bastante estropeadas. No lo lograría.  
El tiempo dentro del teatro volaba, increíblemente la media hora de espera había terminado. Ya estaban empezando a decir quiénes serían las primeras, cuando de repente cierta presencia hizo que se me enervara la sangre. Anna. Si, la miserable ex de Duncan estaba allí. Lo último que me faltaba.  
Entró con aires de grandeza, como si todo el mundo la esperara. Lo único que quería era agarrarla de su cabello rubio teñido y hacerla girar en el aire. Me encontré a mi misma mirándola con mucho rencor, y pensando eso. Dios… Estaba celosa. Muy, muy, muy celosa. Tan celosa que… temía que Duncan la viese otra vez, y se fuera con ella.  
Duncan… Esas reflexiones me entristecieron. Haciéndome recordar que estaba sola en esto. Pero duró poco, el hombre que anteriormente nos había hablado comenzaba a llamarnos. La primera muchacha avanzó, algunas espiaban a través del telón y decían lo que veían.

_- No hay nadie más que el director evaluando. _

_- ¡Ay no! No sé si voy a poder cantar con este tipo mirándome solo. ¿Y los acompañantes?_

_- Hay muy pocos… seis creo._

_- Esta chica es malísima… Hay algunas que ni siquiera se sabe por qué se anotan en cosas así._

Se podían oír comentarios variados, la mayoría estaban muy nerviosas por el hecho de que solo el director estaría allí para ver sus demostraciones de canto. Y así comenzó la tarde, y tendría que estar esperando a que pasen casi todas, ya que me había anotado el último día.  
Eran llamadas una a una, todas pasaban… y las horas también. Solo quedábamos cinco por pasar, de tantas que éramos en un principio. Entre ellas: 'Anna la idiota' y la chica de voz triste.

_- Anna Rosendorf…_

_- ¡Esa soy yo! -Dijo en un tono cantarín que me enfermaba-_

Como solo quedábamos 4. Las pocas que habían pasado serian deliberadas más tarde, y se encontraban al otro lado de las bambalinas, separadas de las que aun no habían participado. Serían alrededor de diez, de las cien que habían pasado. Mientras tanto, todas nosotras mirábamos la presentación de Anna. Cantaba una canción que según las otras era _'Tik Tok_ de una tal '_Kesha', _que poco nivel… Y bueno… sobre su presentación… fue algo… 'especial'…

_- ¡Por dios! ¿Dónde aprendió esos movimientos? ¿En un cabaret?_

_- No lo sé… pero esta totalmente fuera de lugar._

Comentaban las dos chicas a mi lado. Yo no decía nada, pero pensaba exactamente lo mismo que ellas. Era la vulgaridad pintada. En cuanto al canto, estaba sorprendida. No lo esperaba de ella, y soy honesta al decir que temía un poco. Al terminar, el director le señaló el lado contrario a nosotras, indicando que había pasado al final del certamen. Eso hacia: no hablaba en todo el espectáculo (a menos que la concursante de pena y no dejaba que terminara para echarla de una forma poco amable) y luego señalaba uno de los costados, derecha: estabas fuera, pero podías participar para otro papel; izquierda: pasabas a la fase final. La verdad, daba miedo enfrentarse a él.  
Las otras dos chicas dieron su presentación, no eran malas, pero no llegaron para el papel. Ninguna de las dos. Por lo menos no habían sido humilladas como muchas otras anteriores. No quería ser la última, era lo peor que te puede pasar. Pero no corrí con esa suerte…

_- Anteúltima… Alexandra Cohen._

La tímida y flaquita chica avanzó con la cabeza baja entre el telón. Después que pasó, yo me asomé un poco para ver. La música empezó, la conocía: era _"__Nicest Thing"_ de _Kate Nash_. La melancolía de la canción se sentía en el aire, era hermoso oírlo. La cantaba como si realmente sintiera lo que decía la canción, con mucho sentimiento. Ya finalizando, una pequeña lágrima calló de mi mejilla. Me hizo recordar tanto a que Duncan no estaría mirándome cuando bajara al escenario que me fue imposible contenerla. Era imposible ganarle a esa muchacha… Lo que transmitía… te llegaba a lo más profundo del corazón.  
Me limpié rápidamente y vi el veredicto: por alguna razón que desconozco, el director dudó por un momento. Me estaba comenzando a enojar… Esa chica se merecía como mínimo quedar entre las tres mejores, definitivamente. Al final, su dedo apuntó hacia la izquierda, para alivio de ella… también y mío.  
Miré mi reloj, estaba congelada. Eran las 22:30. Había pasado toda la tarde encerrada en este lugar. Y ahora, después de toda la espera, los nervios, los ensayos y la tristeza… era mi turno, mi momento.

_- Y… finalmente. Courtney Gallagher, vas vos._

Corrí el telón con mis manos, y di un paso al frente. El director aguardaba, bastante infeliz. Era comprensible debido a la hora y a que había pasado toda la tarde escuchando a niñas ruidosas luchar por el estrellato. Mi vista se quedo totalmente anonadada con lo que pudo divisar: ninguno de los acompañantes quedaban en el teatro. Nadie. ¿Dónde estaba Graham? El no lo haría… no era capaz de hacerme eso… imposible. Seguramente estaba en el baño o algo así. No podía no haber venido, como mínimo me habría llamado o algo. No… no podía ser. Llegué al centro y me detuve, mirando hacia el frente. Mi mente me decía que en cualquier momento Graham aparecería, pero no lo hacía. Estaba sola, completa y enteramente sola. Sin nadie que me sonriera cuando termine, y que cuando baje del escenario (seguramente decepcionada) me dijera _"no lo podrías haber hecho mejor, estuviste increíble". _Nadie… no había nadie allí. Duncan…

_- Nombre, edad y canción._

_- -La hostilidad con que el director me habló me descolocó de mis pensamientos. El show debía continuar…- Soy Courtney Gallagher y tengo 27 años._

_- Mmm… ¿No le parece que esta un poco… este… mayor, para el papel?_

_- -Este hombre comenzaba a molestarme- Primero véame, después evalúe. -Si bien se quedo sorprendido por mi respuesta, luego sonrió- Voy a cantar… 'Total Eclipse of the Heart" de Bonnie Tyler. _

_- Vas a necesitar al coro para esa canción, quiero escuchar de vos solamente la parte femenina. No quiero que de repente te transformes en transexual._

_- Emm… si… bien. -Un coro de alrededor de 10 hombre jóvenes estaba ubicado atrás, junto con el coro de mujeres. Ya conocían la canción, según indicaciones del director. Ellos cantarían la parte de "el hombre" de mi representación- _

_- Bueno, comencemos._

Cuando la música comenzó a sonar muy suavemente, sentí que no sería capaz de hacerlo. No podía, no sin Duncan viéndome. Y justo cuando estaba por darme por vencida y decir que me retiraría, que era demasiado… algo sucedió.  
Se escuchaban ruidos afuera del teatro, justo antes de la puerta de entrada al gran patio de butacas. La música, que recién comenzaba, tuvo que frenar. Todos estaban pendientes de que sucedía. Luego, se escucharon voces.

_- Señor, no puede entrar ahí. La audición ya esta cerrada para acompañantes._

_- ¡Tanto les cuesta entender que solamente quiero ver! ¡Voy a estar callado y sin hacer nada! -Su voz… era su voz. Su molesta y hermosa voz- _

Y ahí estaba él. Penetró las puertas, dando una entrada triunfal (bueno… casi). Mi respiración se comenzó a agitar, tenía ganas de llorar de alegría. Duncan estaba allí, había venido… tarde, pero lo hizo. Me temblaban las manos y no sabía si quedarme en el escenario o si correr a su encuentro.

_- ¡¿Qué carajo pasa? ¡Estoy desde las 3:30 en este lugar! ¡Seguridad, déjelo pasar! ¡A ver si me puedo ir de una vez! ¡No quiero más alboroto! -El director gritaba, enfadado. Y ahí me di cuenta que era mejor quedarme, por más ganas que tuviera de ir con él- ¡Y vos! -le dijo a Duncan- ¡¿Pensas sentarte o qué?_

_- No señor, me quedo acá. -Duncan estaba parado en la mitad del teatro, y allí se quedaría-_

_- Entonces… ¡Comencemos de una vez!_

Unos segundos más tarde, después de que el director tomó algo de agua, exhausto, la música comenzó otra vez. Mi vista estaba dirigida hacia Duncan, solo hacia él. Era lo único que quería ver… y sentir. Le cantaría a él, porque él lo era todo. El coro masculino comenzó… y ahora era mi turno…

_(Turn around)__ / _**(Date vuelta)**

_Every now and then I get a little bit lonely and you're never coming round/_** De vez en cuando me vuelvo un poco más solitaria y tú nunca vuelves.  
**-Mi mirada estaba fija en Duncan, en todo su ser-

_(Turn around) /_**(Date vuelta)**

_E__very now and then I get a little bit tired of listening to the sound of my tears/_**De vez en cuando me pongo un poco mas cansada de escuchar el sonido de mis lagrimas.**

_(Turn around) /_** (****Date vuelta)**

_E__very now and then I get a little bit nervous that the best of all the years have gone by__/_**De vez en cuando me pongo un poco más nerviosa de que lo mejor de los años se han ido.**

_Every now and then I get a little bit terrified and then I see the look in your eyes__/_**De vez en cuando me pongo un poco mas aterrorizada y luego veo la mirada en tus ojos.**

_(Turn around, bright eyes__)_ /** (Date vuelta, ojos ****radiantes****)**

_Every now and then I fall apart__/_**De vez en cuando me desmorono.**

_(Turn around, bright eyes)_ /**(****Date vuelta, ojos ****radiantes****)**

_Every now and then I fall apart__/_**De vez en cuando me desmorono.**

_And I need you now __tonight and I need you more than ever__/_**Y te necesito ahora, esta noche. Y te necesito más que nunca.  
**-Le sonreí, cantándole-

_And if you only hold me tight, we'll be holding on forever__/_**Y si tu solo me sostienes fuertemente, nos sostendremos por siempre.**

_And we'll only be making it right 'cause we'll never be wrong__/_**Y solo lo estaremos haciendo bien, porque nunca estaremos mal.**

_Together we can take it to the end of the line__/_**Juntos lo podemos llevar hasta el final de la línea.**

_Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time__/_**Tu amor es como una sombra sobre mi todo el tiempo.**

_(A__ll of the time__)/__** (Todo el tiempo)**_

_I don't know what to do and I'm always in the dark_/**No sé qué hacer y estoy siempre en la oscuridad. **

_We're living in a powder keg and giving off sparks_/**Vivimos en un barril de pólvora y despedimos chispas.**

_I really need you tonight__/_**Realmente te necesito esta noche.**

_Forever's gonna start tonight__/__**'**_**Para siempre' va a comenzar esta noche.**

_Forever's gonna start tonight/__**'**_**Para siempre' va a comenzar esta noche.**

_Once upon a time I was falling in love, but now I'm only falling apart/_**Erase una vez me estaba enamorando, pero ahora solo me desmorono.**

_There's nothing I can do...__/_**No hay nada que pueda hacer…**

_A__ total eclipse of the heart/_** Eclipse total del corazón.**

_Once upon a time there was light in my life, but now there's only love in the dark/_**Erase una vez hubo luz en mi vida, pero ahora solo hay amor en la oscuridad. **

_Nothing I can say... a total eclipse of the heart__/_**Nada que pueda decir… Eclipse total del corazón.**

_***Instrumental***_ -La música me envolvió, no podía despegar mis ojos de los de él. Eran hermosos. Me sonreía.-

_(Turn around, bright eyes) /_** (Date vuelta, ojos ****radiantes)**

_Every now and then I fall apart/_** De vez en cuando me desmorono.**

_(Tur__n around, bright eyes) /_** (Date vuelta, ojos ****radiantes)**

_Every now and then I fall apart/_**De vez en cuando me desmorono.**

_And I need you __now tonight. And I need you more than ever__ /_**Y te necesito ahora, esta noche. Y te necesito más que nunca.**

_And if you'll only hold me tight. We'll be holding on forever/_**Y si tu solo me sostienes fuertemente, nos sostendremos por siempre.**

_And we'll only be making it right, cause we'll never be wrong_ /**Y solo lo estaremos haciendo bien, porque nunca estaremos mal.**

_Together we can take it to the end of the line/_**Juntos lo podemos llevar hasta el final de la línea.**

_Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time__/_** Tu amor es como una sombra sobre mi todo el tiempo.**

_(__All of the time)/_** (****Todo el tiempo)**

_I don't know what to do, I'm always in the dark__/_**No sé qué hacer. Estoy siempre en la oscuridad.**

_We're living in a powder keg and giving off sparks__/_**Vivimos en un barril de pólvora y despedimos chispas**** .**

_I really need you tonight__/_**Realmente te necesito esta noche.**

_Forever's gonna start tonight__/_**'Para siempre' va a comenzar esta noche.**

_(__Forever's gonna start tonight)__/ (__**'**_**Para siempre' va a comenzar esta noche.)**

_Once upon a time I was falling in love, but now I'm only falling apart_/**Erase una vez me estaba enamorando, pero ahora solo me desmorono.**

_Nothing I can__ do…_ /** Nada que pueda decir…**

_A__ total eclipse of the heart_ / **Eclipse total del corazón.**

_A total eclipse of the heart_ / **Eclipse total del corazón.**

_A total eclipse of the heart_ / **Eclipse total del corazón.**

_(Turn around, bright eyes)/_**(Date vuelta, ojos ****radiantes****)**

Había terminado. Un mes de preparación por todo esto: y había valido la pena. Incluso más. Ya no había nada que ocultar, era imposible ocultarlo. Duncan me sonrió, y yo me entregaba a esa sonrisa, completa… entera.  
Pero el director continuaba allí, mirándome.

_- Que pasen las otras. -Dijo el malhumorado señor, que ahora estaba mucho más relajado, y las demás obedecieron- Bueno… si están acá, frente a mis ojos, significa que sus representaciones valieron la pena, y mucho. Pero lamentablemente para ustedes, solamente una va a quedar, pero debo admitir que todas dieron una dura batalla. Con respecto a la elegida: inmediatamente después de que comenzó a cantar, sabía que sería ella. Me hizo sentir lo que cantaba, y de eso se trata: deben hacer llorar al espectador, enamorarlo, alegrarlo, ¡destruirlo con su voz! Porque si no, es preferible que el espectador se quede en su casa escuchando la radio que viéndolas a ustedes. Bien, basta de charla. El papel de Wendla Bergmann en la obra musical "Despertar de Primavera" va a ser representado por… Felicidades, Courtney, sos la nueva Wendla. _

Mi corazón se detuvo por un momento. No respiraba, estaba estática sobre la tierra. Muchas estaban sin habla, otras ya comenzaban a quejarse, alegando que ellas eran mejores. No me importaba, yo solo quería abrazar a Duncan, que me hacía gestos de euforia desde el pasillo. Noté un suave llanto, escondido entre los demás ruidos. Y ahí todo cambió.

_- En cuanto a ustedes, se pueden retirar o si quieren participar en otro pap…_

_- ¡Espere! -Todo el mundo hizo silencio. Nadie se movía, y todos me miraban a mí, que acababa de interrumpir al director- Señor, perdone la interrupción… pero tengo algo que decir._

_- ¿Y se puede saber qué es?_

_- Yo… yo… no voy a poder hacer esto. Disculpe que le haya hecho perder tiempo… pero me es imposible. -Luego, comencé a caminar hacia Alexandra, que me miraba extrañada. La tomé de los hombros sonriendo y la empujé suavemente hacia delante de todas- Ella tiene que hacerlo. Estoy segura que lo va a ser miles de veces mejor que yo. _

Ahora los comentarios eran puros _"¿Qué? ¡No puede hacer eso!"_ y cosas por el estilo. La chica de voz triste no podía entender porque acababa de hacer eso, ya que era completa desconocida. Vi a Anna entre las otras, estaba furiosa. Sonreí ante esa vista y me retiré por la parte de atrás. Pero justo antes de irme giré para darle un último vistazo a lo que podría haber sido el momento más glorioso de mi vida. Alexandra esbozó un silencioso "Gracias" con los ojos aun llorosos (ahora de alegría), y con sus manos en el pecho. Finalmente, miré a Duncan, que se había acercado un poco más. Estaba incrédulo, sin entender nada. Con la mirada le dije _"Sígueme",_ y lo captó al instante. Mientras, yo salía por atrás hacia la calle, por la puerta de emergencia.  
Eran casi las 23:00 y se notaba que había llovido, pero ahora todo estaba en paz, aunque el cielo continuaba amenazando. El aire estaba bastante fresco, hacia que me estremeciera un poco. Caminé unos pasos hasta un escalón alto de una puerta y allí me senté, abrazando mis piernas. La noche no podía ser más tranquila, no se veía ni una sola estrella a causa de las nubes de tormenta. Todo estaba húmedo, y el aroma a lluvia se había incrementado notablemente. Me encantaba.  
La puerta de emergencia se abrió. Sus ojos me miraban inocentes y bastante confundidos. Pero me sonreía. Le devolví la sonrisa, dándole a entender que todo estaba bien. Caminó hacia el escalón y se sentó a mi lado. Dió un ligero suspiro mirando al frente, y luego me divisaba a mi.

_- ¿Se canceló el viaje? -Comencé-_

_- Mas bien, yo lo cancelé… Estaba a mitad de camino, y les terminé diciendo que se iban a tener que arreglar sin mí._

_- -El estomago me tenia totalmente bajo su merced, a causa de su perfume. Sentía como si en cualquier momento fuera a caer desmallada, pero necesitaba controlarme. Guardé silencio, escuchando la nada- Gracias… Por todo._

En vez de responderme algo, me abrazó de lado y yo lo dejé. Después solo dejé que mi cabeza se apoyara en su hombro, y me abrazó más fuerte.  
Por alguna razón, en ese momento todo encajo: cada palabra, cada movimiento, cada sentimiento y cada situación. Todos y cada uno de los momentos que había vivido con Duncan desde que nos habíamos reencontrado entraron en mi cabeza como un rompecabezas, y su abrazo fue como un '_clic'._

_- -Sin moverme, hablé- Cuando me dijiste que querías que fuéramos amigos… ¿Fue para esto?_

_- ¿Para esto qué? _

_- -Ahora si me levantaba, y terminaba con el abrazo- ¿Para enamorarme de nuevo? El casting… los ensayos… todo fue para reconquistarme… ¿No? ¿Por eso lo hiciste? -Sentía ganas de llorar-_

_- -Su silencio lo decía todo- Princesa… yo…_

No deje que terminara. Me levanté y caminé unos tres metros lejos de él, bastante enfadada. Ahora me tocaba hablar a mí, y a él le tocaba responder. Las cosas eran así, y ya no seguiría actuando ni engañándome a mí misma. Y de espaldas a él, que continuaba sentado, empecé.

_- ¡¿Por qué no corriste a mi? ¡Eso era lo único que quería! ¡Que no me dejaras! ¡Dejaste que mis padres me llevaran y ni siquiera hablaste! Viste como lloraba… Yo no quería esto… Te quería a vos…_

_- -Escuché que se levantaba lentamente, pero solo hizo unos pocos pasos- Yo me pregunto lo mismo… ¿Por qué no corriste vos a mi? -Y ahí tuve que callar… ¿Él esperaba que yo fuese hacia él?- _

_- Duncan… te esperé diez años…_

_- -Sus pasos fueron veloces, casi ni los oí venir. Me tomó por atrás y rápidamente me dio vuelta el mismo sus ojos estaban a centímetros de mi- ¿Y cuál es la diferencia ahora? ¿El tiempo? Verte después de diez años me convirtió en un escéptico en cuanto al tiempo… Son solamente agujas que dan vueltas en un reloj… Lo que sentimos no tiene nada que ver. -Se tomó unos segundos para verme a los ojos, los suyos eran radiantes- _

_- -Su mano derecha me soltó suavemente, y se acomodó en mi rostro. Y sus labios comenzaron a acercarse…-_

_- Duncan, esto no esta bien…_

_- No me importa…_

_- Vamos a cometer un error… y…_

_- No me importa_

_- -Estaba decidido a hacerlo, era hora de decir la verdad- Duncan, estoy comprometida._

_- -Frenó, pero no bruscamente. Luego su otra mano me soltó, e hizo lo mismo que la primera- ¿En algún momento notaste que me importase? -Tuve que negar con la cabeza- Ah… porque no me importa. En lo absoluto._

_- Pero… yo… no… yo…_

_- ¿Tenes alguna otra excusa? La verdad. -Baje un poco mi cabeza, y negué nuevamente. Lagrimas rodaban de mis ojos. Un gran trueno se pudo escuchar, y ambos miramos el cielo, como un reflejo. Una extensa lluvia comenzó a caer, tanta que podía ser comparada con un diluvio. Duncan volvió su vista hacia mí, y sonrió, todo empapado al igual que yo- Bien entonces… _

Y por segunda vez en tanto tiempo pude sentir sus labios contra los míos. Era imposible resistirse, no había sentido en hacerlo. Esto es lo que quería, lo que ambos queríamos desde ese día. Desde siempre. El tierno beso era cada vez mas peleado, mas batallado. La intensidad aumentaba y también mis latidos. Él era todo, mi todo. Mi corazón iba a desorbitarse cuando en un arrebato me mordió el labio inferior. Frenamos en un suspiro y nos vimos a los ojos. Los suyos, siempre serenos, ahora eran apasionados, esperando por mí.  
Ni lenta ni silenciosa, salté y enrollé mis piernas en su musculosa cintura y mis brazos alrededor de su cuello. Eso no terminaría allí. Ni siquiera recuerdo cómo llegamos a su departamento. No me importaba para nada. Me tomó entre sus brazos y abrió la puerta de un tirón.  
Como se imaginarán, nuestra ropa danzaba junto al aire, ya nada quedaba. Me besaba los labios y el cuello, mientras sus manos recorrían mi cuerpo como la seda.  
Ya nada importaba, ni Graham, ni el compromiso, ni nada. Él había fallado a su promesa: Bien, yo fallaría a la mía.

Pocas posibilidades tenía yo de saber que mi vida, y en especial esta noche, estarían descritas en mi canción…

_Duncan. Mi Duncan… _

_De vez en cuando me pongo un poco mas aterrorizada y luego veo la mirada en tus ojos…__Te necesito ahora, esta noche. __Te necesito más que nunca…_

'_**Para siempre' va a comenzar esta noche…**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Díganme si tengo que poner algún filtro o algo por la escena final.**

**PD: SI ESTE CAPITULO TE VOLVIO LOCA/O, COMÉNTAME! :D**


	9. Vuelta a la realidad

**_PERRRRRRRRRRDÓN, PERDÓN, PERDÓN! HACE MIL QUE NO SUBO NADA! :(_**

**Me super atrasé... estuve muy ocupada por varias razones... dejando de lado los exámenes (que espero haber pasado), fue mi cumpleaños también... Entonces fue como un gran bollo de cosas :S  
****Bien, vamos al capitulo:  
****Por favor, no me odien! Ya se que quedo corto... y que por razones obvias no les va a gustar tanto como el anterior (que aprovecho a dar gracias a todos los que comentaron, nuevos y no tan nuevos, me ENCANTARON, como siempre) pero sepan que los que esperan son los que reciben lo mejor... Asique, no me queda mas que rezar por que les guste :)**

**En cuanto a la encuesta: _MUCHAS GRACIAS A LOS QUE VOTARON!_ Por favorrrrrrrrr, es solo un click... Pasen y elijan... La voy a cerrar el 30 de septiembre... Solo tienen este mes para votar. www(punto)fanfiction(punto)net/~ladyeragon88 ARRIBA DEL TODO, PRESIONAR EN 'VOTE NOW' DESPUÉS, ELEGIR LA OPCIÓN.**

**DEDICATORIAS:  
****Principalmente, a dos personas:  
****Sofi: QUERIDAAAAAA, NO SE CUANTAS VECES TE DIJE FELIZ CUMPLEEEE, TE QUIERO UN MONTONNNN AMIGACHA (? Y COMO TE PROMETÍ, TE DEDICO EL CAPITULO :D  
Jaquie:  Aww jaquieeeee, te super quieeeero, y te doy las gracias nuevamente por toooodo (en especial por el regalo, que ya te dije, no me deberías haber mandado NADA)  
****Y ultimo pero no menos importante, a cada uno de ustedes bellos lectores! :D**

**TDWT SPOILER: ****Alguien mas aquí odio tanto a los productores como yo? Cuando vi el final me quería matar :| O sea, por que Gwen quedo en buenos términos con Trent y Duncan y Courtney no? RAYOS Y CENTELLAS. Quede enojadisima con ese final ¬¬ Mas les vale a los productores hacer un especial y darnos el final que merecemos.  
FIN DEL SPOILER. **

**No los atraso mas! Espero que les guste! :D Besos y comenten! :)**

**OoOoOoO**

_**Duncan POV**_

La noche había terminado, por más que no quisiera. Tenues rayos de luz atravesaban la ventana de la habitación, iluminándonos. Ella aun dormía, y yo la contemplaba. Estaba emocionado, mucho. No veía la hora de que despertara y le dijera al rubio teñido de su novio que me amaba a mí y… bueno, que a él nunca lo había amado de verdad.  
Pero no la despertaría…  
Había esperado este momento desde aquella mañana, donde nos chocamos accidentalmente. Intentar negar que la había olvidado había sido en vano desde un principio, y duró muy poco. Ninguna chica producía en mi lo que solo un suspiro de mi princesa podía hacer. No quería dejarla ir. Si por mí fuera, la noche anterior hubiese durado por siempre.  
De repente, comenzó a moverse a través del silencio. Al fin despertaba. Me acomodé a su lado lentamente, y justo antes de que abriera sus ojos, la rodeé con mis brazos.

**OoOoOoO**

_**Courtney POV**_

Un par de brazos fuertes abrazaban mi cintura. Comencé a abrir mis ojos, para encontrarme con los suyos. Transparentemente azules, contemplándome con ternura. Le sonreí, las palabras no eran necesarias. Me acerqué más hacia él, sintiendo su calidez y acomodándome debajo de su mentón. ¿Qué más había que decir? ¿Qué ahora realmente entiendo lo que quiso decir _Madonna_ en _'Like a virgin'_? Estaba de más, se sobreentendía. Luego, hubo silencio. Ninguno quería irse.

_- No quiero irme… -Dije-_

_- Entonces nos quedamos_

_- Sabes que no puedo…_

_- ¿Y por qué no?_

_- Por que tengo suerte si Graham todavía no contactó a la INTERPOL para poder ubicarme._

_- -Resopló en disgusto y algo de reproche- Otra vez con ese…_

_- -Me separé un poco, para poder mirarlo- ¿Qué pasa?_

_- Nada… no importa. Por lo menos a partir de ahora vamos a estar libres de él._

_- No… no te entiendo. _

_- ¿Qué es lo que no entendes? Vas a cortar con el… ¿No?_

_- Emm…__ Duncan…_

_- ¿Estas dudando?_

_- Duncan… no puedo terminar con el así como si nada, de un día para el otro._

_- ¿Por qué no? Ahora estás conmigo…_

_-__ Pero Duncan…_

_- -Comenzaba a levantarse, notoriamente enojado- No puedo creer que sea tu juego de fin de semana…_

_- -Antes de que se levantara por completo, me estiré y logré tomarlo por la muñeca- ¡No! ¡No sos ningún juego! Pero dame algo de tiempo… para poder organizar las cosas…_

_- ¿Qué es lo hay que organizar? No tenes que complicarte tanto por todo. _

_- Por más que me digas lo que me digas, no puedo y no voy a terminar con Graham bruscamente. Entendeme… No lo amo como a vos y no pretendo hacerlo. Pero igual lo quiero. Es mi amigo a pesar de todo. Fue él quien me hiso creer que te había olvidado. _

_- Pero se equivoco…_

_- Si. Se equivoco. Pero de todos modos, si vos no hubieses aparecido, estaríamos fijando fecha de casamiento… En su momento fue un hombro confiable en el cual me pude apoyar Duncan… Eso no va a cambiar nunca. Y te repito… No lo amo, jamás lo hice. Pero lo quiero. Incluso después de lo que me hizo ayer._

_- -Soltó su muñeca de mi mano, estaba un poco más flexible, pero no le agradaba nada que siguiera con Graham. Se levantó de la cama y caminó hacia el baño, y desde allí me hablo- Creo que ya es hora de que vayas a casa…_

_- -Suspiré en resignación ¿Acaso podía ser más posesivo?- Bien, si eso queres. -Dije algo frustrada- _

Tuve que levantarme e inspeccionar el departamento para encontrar la totalidad de mi ropa, luego me la puse. El silencio era algo incomodo. Aun no estábamos juntos, y ya peleábamos.  
Mientras me cambiaba trataba de recordar cuantas veces me había pasado esto con Graham. Creo que solo llegue a recordar tres, y el siempre volvía a los diez minutos a pedirme disculpas muy tiernamente. Estaba casi segura de que esto era diferente, lo más probable era que yo tuviera que arreglar las cosas. En vez de enfadarme aun más, sonreí. Por alguna razón sentía satisfacción de tener su explosivo ser a mi lado otra vez, incluso si eso significara tener que rogar las paces, lo cual odiaba, por supuesto.  
Apenas y se oía algún ruido. Cuando ambos terminamos bajamos sin decir palabra, esperando el momento justo para estallar (no sé si de una buena o mala forma). Comenzamos a caminar en dirección a mi casa, y la escasez de conversación comenzaba a volverme loca. Intenté varias veces comenzar hablando, pero nada parecía propicio. En sí, no había nada que decir.  
Y sin darme cuenta, habíamos llegado sin pronunciar la más mínima palabra mucho más rápido de lo que pensaba.

- _Bueno… supongo que nos vemos luego. -Dijo, casi sin mirarme a los ojos-_

_- Espera Duncan… lo último que quiero es que peleemos._

_- -Suspiró, y luego me miró por primera vez desde que habíamos salido- ¿Y qué queres que haga? ¿Qué salte de alegría?_

_- Que esperes… y me entiendas._

_- ¿Entender el que? ¿Tan difícil te es decir adiós? ¿Ser sincera?_

_- ¿Cómo te sentirías vos si te dijera que abandones la amistad de Geoff por mi?_

_- -Me miró con sus ojos abiertos en disgusto- Yo no duermo con Geoff._

_- ¡Ya sé que no dormís con él! No saques la conversación fuera de contexto… Te hablo en términos de afecto. El es tu mejor amigo. Bueno… A Graham le tengo mucho afecto también, no quiero lastimarlo. El siempre estuvo ahí para mi, cuando vos no. -Cruzó sus brazos a la vez que suspiraba de frustración. Luego frunció sus labios y miro hacia un lado- ¿Me prometes que vas a ser paciente y que me vas a esperar?_

_- -Volvió a mirarme, pero seguía enojado- Bien… pero… nos tenemos que seguir viendo. ¡Y no seas amarga! Bastante seguido va a tener que ser para contrarrestar esto. _

_- -Mordí mi labio inferior. Finalmente había vuelto- Sos un tonto… Ahora anda… que si Graham sale y nos ve no sé que voy a dec…_

Antes de que pudiera terminar pude sentir su cálida respiración ante mí, y nuestros labios chocar.

_- -Ya separándonos, dijo un poco agitado- ¿Decías…?_

_- Que te vayas antes de que… cometa una locura._

_- Ah… eso me pareció._

Regalándome una sonrisa pícara se fue caminando con sus manos en los bolsillos. Y yo sonreí abiertamente ante su figura alejándose. Sentía ganas de saltar y reír, gritar y girar, como una niña emocionada. Lamentablemente, tuve que volver a la realidad. Graham me esperaba. Estaba terriblemente enfadada con él por no haber asistido a mi casting, ninguna excusa valía la pena para haber roto su promesa.  
Llegué al piso donde vivía, giré la llave en la cerradura, escuchando cada minúsculo sonido. No se oía nada del otro lado. Abrí la puerta lentamente, fijándome que veía. No había nada. Todo en la sala estaba tal cual como lo había dejado el día anterior. Deje mi bolso en el sofá y continúe buscando a Graham.  
Me dirigí a la cocina y me planté en la puerta. Estaba sentado frente a la mesa, con sus codos apoyados en ella y sus manos sosteniendo su cabeza. No se movía, estaba dormido. Noté un par de botellas de cerveza vacías junto a él. Caminé lentamente, sin hacer ruido, junto a él. Extendí mi brazo y apoyé mi mano en su hombro. Como un relámpago, levantó su cabeza asustado. Me sobresalté y saqué mi mano de él. Estaba pálido, ojeroso y despeinado, se veía horrible. Al verme noté que su expresión de sorpresa se relajó rápidamente. Sus brazos templaron un poco, pero enseguida se levantó y me abrazó como nunca lo había hecho antes.

_- Courtney…__ Dios mío… Estas bien…_

_- -Si bien seguida enfadada, me molió el alma ver como estaba por mi- Si… estoy bien._

_- Perdón… Perdón… Llamé a todo el mundo, incluso a la policía. Bridgette no sabía nada, en el teatro no te vieron salir… Me desesperé cuando no volvías. Perdón…_

_- -Como había supuesto, había buscado en todos lados, menos en uno. El único al cual no tenía acceso. Y el único donde quería estar- Estaba furiosa cuando vi que no fuiste. No quería venir a casa y verte, para ser honesta. Dormí en un hotel, no te preocupes. _

Sus brazos flaquearon un poco y terminaron soltándome. Sus ojos me vieron cual perro mojado bajo la lluvia. Incluso abrió un poco su boca para decir algo. Pero desistió y solo dijo:

_- Esta bien… Te entiendo. Fui un idiota. -Me sonrió débilmente y se retiró para poder bañarse y dormir como es debido-_

Como odiaba que siempre supiera cómo hacerme sentir mal. Y lo peor de todo, realmente lo sentía. No me mentía cuando me pedía perdón. ¿Por qué todo me era tan difícil? Todo el enojo con el que había subido ya casi no estaba. Quería decirle cuanto me dolió no verlo allí apoyándome, pero en ese momento no pude. Lo terminaría haciendo cuando se volviese un poco más humano y menos un ermitaño.  
Mientras se duchaba ordené un poco la cocina y me cambié de ropa. Noté que estaba hambrienta, no había comido nada desde temprano el día anterior. Estando ya lista, fui a la cocina nuevamente y abrí la heladera. Mis ojos se entrecerraron, tratando de comprender lo que veían. Dos cajitas de cartón, muy pintorescas, se hallaban juntas entre la demás comida. En ellas se leía claramente: "_C'est délicieux!". _¿Otra vez? ¿Dos días seguidos? El restaurante francés nunca me había llamado demasiado la atención, y que supiese, a Graham tampoco.  
Escuché que se abría la puerta del baño, y sus pasos se dirigían hacia mí. Tomé las cajitas y cuando me di vuelta, Graham ya se encontraba allí conmigo.

_- ¿Qué es esto? -Le dije-_

_- Emm… ¿Cajas de comida para llevar? ¿Tal vez…?_

_- Ya sé que son cajas de comida para llevar._

_- ¿Y entonces? Dijiste que te había gustado, y que podíamos comprar más seguido._

_- Si… lo dije. Pero "más seguido" pensé que era… no se… algo así como una vez a la semana. No que se vuelva la base de nuestra pirámide alimenticia._

_- Ay mi vida… -Se acercó y me beso la frente, luego tomo mi rostro en sus manos- No seas tan melodramática… Solamente es comida._

Y se retiró. ¿Melodramática? ¿Melodramática yo? Pff… Ese hombre sí que nunca me vio melodramática de verdad. Si bien me extrañaba un poco todo el tema del lugar francés, no le di la mayor importancia después de eso.  
Pasó gran parte del día durmiendo, yo revoloteaba por los alrededores aburrida. No sabía qué hacer. Miraba televisión, o a través de la ventana, en el balcón… Incluso intenté avanzar en temas del trabajo. Pero al rato me iba o miraba mi teléfono. Creo que no es necesario explicar de quien esperaba alguna señal.  
Como era domingo supuse que Bridgette estaría desocupada, y recordando que Graham me había dicho que la había llamado el día anterior porque no aparecía, me pareció buena idea darle a conocer que ya estaba en casa. De todos modos, seguramente ella sabia donde me encontraba. Marqué el número y esperé su respuesta.

_- ¿Hola?_

_- ¿Bridg? Soy yo, Courtney._

_- ¡Courtney! ¡Dios mío! ¿Dónde estabas? No estarías donde creo… ¿o no? Estaba muy preocupada cuando me llamó Graham, y si bien sospechaba donde podías estar ¡no podía decirle! Me pudiste haber avisado…_

_- Bridg, Bridg, Bridg. Basta, por favor, dejame hablar un segundo._

_- Esta bien… Pero… Pero… ¡Mira que no me vas a avisar! ¡No sabía que decirle!_

_- Perdón… Pero… no fue nada previsto. Salió en el momento._

_- -No escuché nada por varios segundos. Ya estaba por preguntarle cuando de repente- ¡Aaah! Contame. Todo. Ya. _

_- No puedo ahora, Graham esta durmiendo… Y además, no hay mucho que contar. Solamente que estoy muy perdida… No sé cómo voy a arreglar todo para que todos salgamos bien. _

_- Tengo que admitir que no me parece nada bueno que le hagas eso a Graham… Ya sabes que contas conmigo de todos modos. Pero necesitas arreglar esto, y bien._

_- Si… Y 'ya-sabes-quien' esta bastante inflexible, para complicar aún más las cosas._

_- ¿En qué sentido?_

_- Muy exigente. Considerando la situación. Tengo que hablar con él… Ya le pedí que sea paciente, pero no sé cuánto va a soportar._

_- Bueno, va a tener que acostumbrarse. Por lo menos hasta que se arreglen las cosas._

_- Aja… -Escuché un ruido proveniente de la habitación- Graham se despertó, cuando puedas vení a casa a tomar algo y charlamos mejor todo ¿Si?_

_- Obvio, no hay problema. Nos hablamos luego Court. Adiós…_

_- Adiós Bridg…_

Me levanté del sofá grande y miré mi reloj. Eran las 7:30 de la tarde. Estaba feliz de que el día finalmente estuviera terminando. Me dirigí hacia la habitación y me recosté junto a Graham, que se estaba despabilando.

_- ¿Dormí mucho? -Me dijo con vos adormilada-_

_- Si… toda la tarde. -Hubo un corto silencio, que interrumpí con una pregunta- ¿Puedo preguntar… que fue lo que pasó ayer? ¿Por qué no fuiste a verme?_

_- -Dió un suspiro. Dándome a entender que estaba esperando esta pregunta en algún momento- Me llamaron a último momento de…_

_- ¿Del trabajo? ¿No? -Dije un poco irritada-_

_- Si… del trabajo. -Dijo avergonzado- No sé qué me pasa últimamente… debería haberte avisado como mínimo._

_- Duncan suspendió un viaje por mi presentación. -Después de decirlo quería comerme la lengua. No sabía dónde meterme-_

_- -Sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa, un poco incrédulos. Y se sentó un poco para verme mejor- ¿Duncan? ¿Estuviste con él? _

_- N-No. _

_- ¿Entonces?_

_- Lo vi sentado en una de las butacas. Lo saludé de lejos y me fui sola y enojada cuando terminé._

Me pareció que él no había notado que mi respiración se había agitado un poco. Tuve que actuar muy bien para evitar sonar preocupada. Se quedó mirándome un par de segundos, procesando la información y seguramente, decidiendo si creerme o no. Por suerte para mi, se relajó y siguió con otra cosa. Había pasado raspando. Demasiada presión.

_- Ya no se cómo pedirte perdón… _

_- -No sé porque lo hice, seguramente por verlo tan apenado- Ya esta. No hay más nada que decir._

_- Bueno… si hay algo. No te pregunté lo más importante… ¿Cómo te fue?_

_- -Sonreí ante su pregunta- Perdí. -No era necesario explicarle todo. Y no quería escuchar nada al respecto-_

No me dijo nada. Solo me abrazó. Nos quedamos bastante rato en silencio. Pero después de un rato, y sin soltarme, habló.

_- Creo que ya no vale la pena decirlo, y mucho menos que te reproche después de lo que te hice. Pero si hubieses ganado… estaría furioso._

_- ¿Qué?_

_- No me malinterpretes… Estoy realmente triste de que hayas perdido. Iría ahora mismo a gritarles a los encargados del musical que sos puro don en vida. Pero eso no quita que el contenido del show me pareció… fuerte. _

_- -Tuve que separarme para ver su rostro- ¿Te réferis a lo que tenía que actuar? -Asintió con la cabeza- Graham… ¿Después yo soy la estructurada? Es actuación, nada más._

_- Que no me guste el hecho de que interpretes escenas subidas de tono no es estructurado. Es… coherencia. _

_- -Reí levemente- Demasiado tarde. ¿Cuando lo viste?_

_- Llegué a casa cerca de las 9, antes pase a comprar la comida, por eso compre dos cajas. Y mientras te esperaba, busqué la obra en Google. _

_Después de la escenita de celos de Graham, nos decidimos a levantarnos y cenar. Comimos las sobras del día anterior y volvimos a acostarnos. Me llamó la atención que pudiera dormir después de todo lo que ya había dormido. Ninguno de los dos estaba con ánimos de seguir andando. Finalmente, el día terminaba._

**OoOoOoO**

_**Al día siguiente…**_

Me desperté temprano para poder prepararme antes de ir al trabajo, y después de desayunar me fui. Graham continuaba completamente arrepentido por su comportamiento el día anterior. Si bien me dejaba tranquila saber que realmente lo lamentaba, el tema comenzaba a irritarme. Gracias al cielo, me fui a trabajar.  
Mientras manejaba, maldecía mi suerte. Si Graham hubiese sido un estúpido total y en vez de enloquecerse como lo hiso por no encontrarme le hubiese importado nada de nada, terminar con el seria más sencillo. Pero, nuevamente, me daba cuenta que cometía errores humanos y muchas veces, por simple ingenuidad. Esperaría al siguiente error. Cometería uno eventualmente… ¿O no? Eso esperaba. Hubiese sido bueno terminar todo cuando volví del departamento de Duncan… pero verlo en ese estado fue más fuerte.  
La mañana paso lenta y taciturna. Aburrida. No veía la hora de… No. Prefería estar aburrida en el trabajo que en casa viendo a Graham y sintiéndome culpable. Al mediodía, cuando estaba juntando mis cosas para irme a casa a almorzar, mi teléfono sonó. Duncan.

_- Hola… ¿Cómo estás?_

_- Bueno… estoy subiéndome a un taxi. El avión sale en media hora._

_- ¿El avión? ¿De qué me perdí?_

_- Ah… el viaje que suspendí el otro día lo voy a hacer ahora… Ayer no pude llamar para avisarte._

_- ¡Duncan! ¿Cómo no me vas a llamar? Al menos para… no se… despedirnos…_

_- -Rió con ganas- No me extrañes tanto princesa…_

_- ¡Cállate! No te voy a extrañar. Mejor que te vayas, así puedo concentrarme en otras cosas._

_- -Volvió a reír, y yo me sonrojaba- Como vos digas… Vuelvo dos días antes de la boda, a propósito. -No le respondí. Si se me hacia difícil pasar un día sin verlo, no quería imaginarme más de una semana. Hubo silencio entre las líneas- Yo tampoco me quiero ir… -Dijo mas serio- Pero bueno… Obligaciones son obligaciones. Nos vemos luego princesa…_

_- A-adiós…_

Parecía una imbécil entristeciéndome ante el teléfono. Lo cerré y me fui con toda la melancolía a mi hogar.  
Los días pasaron, y así también mi humor. Mi prometido estaba más tranquilo, volviendo a la normalidad. Pero daba un énfasis especial a todo lo que tenía que ver conmigo. Estaba mucho más servicial y dedicado. No sabía si clasificar esto en bueno o malo. Bridgette estaba completamente ocupada por la boda, y un par de veces fui a ayudarla, pero, seamos honestos, lo último que quería era organizar un casamiento y así recordar todos los problemas que tenia. Por suerte, sobreviví a la semana del terror. Duncan llegaba mañana.  
Llegué a casa después de un duro día de trabajo. Cansada, me dejé caer en el sofá. Graham apareció a los pocos segundos. Me saludó y se sentó a mi lado. Por alguna razón, me agarró con las guardias bajas. Muy, muy bajas.

_- Amor… ahora que estas con todo este tema del sacamiento de Bridg… Aprovecho a preguntarte… -Ay no… cualquier cosa, menos eso. No ahora- ¿Has estado pensando sobre… la nuestra? -Y si señores… ¡obviamente iba a preguntarlo!-_

_- Emm… yo… no Graham. La verdad que no. _

_- -Pude notar que no era la respuesta que esperaba- Bueno… porque… ¡Reservé una fecha!_

_- -Tragué saliva muy fuerte. Muy fuerte- ¡¿Qué hiciste qué?_

_- ¿No te gusta la idea?_

_- No es que no me guste… -Si, la verdad es que me parece horrible, terrible idea- ¿Para cuando es?_

_- 301 días exactos. _

_- Eso es menos de un año…_

_- Aja… _

_- Graham… pensé que nos íbamos a tomar esto con calma… -¿Con calma? ¡¿Con calma? ¡¿Con calma nada más? ¡¿Esta loco o qué?- Yo pensé que iba a ser no se… mas adelante._

_- Veo que no te gusto la sorpresa…_

_- ¡No! Digo… a ver… -Me masajeé la sienes por un momento, pensando- Esta bien. Deja la fecha. -Dije un tanto cortante-_

Me regaló una bella sonrisa y se marchó. Perfecto. Tenía 301 días para cortar con mi prometido para poder estar con el novio de mi adolescencia. Bárbaro lo mío… ¡Peor que una telenovela de bajo presupuesto! Ya no sabía qué hacer…

**OoOoOoO**

_**Dos días después, un día antes de la boda...**_

Había reservado este día unas cuantas semanas antes para prepararme para la boda… Pero en cambio de eso, recibí a Duncan en el departamento. Ya no tenía nada que preparar, y estaba deseosa de verlo otra vez. No podía creer que en un primer momento negase mis sentimientos hacia él, siendo estos tan evidentes.  
Estábamos ubicados en el sofá, donde hacía más de una mes nos habíamos sentado de igual forma. Hoy las cosas eran completamente distintas a ese día, mucho más complicadas, pero mejores en fin. Nuestras tazas de café estaban juntas en la mesa frente a nosotros. No se oía nada más que nuestras risas. Me contó sobre su viaje, y sobre lo mucho que me había extrañado.

_- -Entre charla y charla, recordé algo- Me olvidé de preguntarte antes… ¿Cómo sabias que estaba comprometida? Me aseguré tantas veces de evitar que supieras._

_- Voy a tener que decirte que… te salió bastante mal. Te vi al menos… siete veces sacarte el anillo y guardarlo en el bolso._

_- -Pude sentir como el calor subía hacia mis mejillas, sonrojada de vergüenza- Nunca lo mencionaste tampoco…_

_- Estaba esperando a que lo dijeras vos. Si no lo decías para evitar que pasara algo entre nosotros era porque querías usarme. Cosa que no te iba a permitir._

_- ¿Realmente pensabas que te iba a usar?_

_- Yo seguía enamorado de la chica que conocí 10 años atrás… No sabía si aun eras la misma. Por suerte si lo eras. Es más, creo que sos la versión 2.0. La Courtney mejorada._

_- ¿Versión 2.0? Que linda metáfora…_

_- La cuestión es que… te veías graciosísima sacándote el anillo. Haciéndote la espía._

_- ¡No me hacía la espía!_

Continué defendiendo mi postura lo más seria que pude. Lo cual era extremadamente difícil en estas instancias. Continuamos charlando un buen rato y después de varias negativas, termino ocurriendo lo inevitable… Otra vez.  
No quería que se fuera, pero tampoco quería que se quedara hasta que llegue Graham. Después tenía que escuchar comentarios celosos y no tenía ganas.  
Al verlo partir y cerrar la puerta, me di cuenta de algo sumamente importante: Mañana, en el casamiento, estaríamos todos juntos… Graham… Duncan… Y yo. Suspiré ante eso. Antes de que se fuera debería haberle dicho que se comportara, o Graham lo iba a detestar más de lo que ya lo hacía. No es que a Duncan le importaste, pero a mí sí.


	10. La boda

**AAAAAAAH SISISIS ESTE CAPITULO ME ENCANTÓ! ESPERO QUE A USTEDES TAMBIÉN! :D**  
**Bien... paso a explicar:**  
**Como ya todos saben, es el casamiento BxG... Me tomé la libertad de preparar algunas imagenes para ustedes:**

**- Vestidos: www(punto)ladyeragon88(punto)deviantart(punto)com/art/LVDLV-Vestidos-de-la-boda-178557706?q=#/d2yb40a  
****- Escenarios: www(punto)ladyeragon88(punto)deviantart(punto)com/art/LVDLV-Vestidos-de-la-boda-178557706?q=#/d2yg1b2**

**No tienen la obligación de verlos, por supuesto, era para darle énfasis a los lugares/vestimenta nada mas :)  
**

**ENCUESTA: GRAAACIAS LECTORES MIOS! Tengo que decir que se votó MUCHO mas esta semana :) Pero aun tiene tiempo si no pasaron! Por mi perfil! Arriba del todo!  
****REVIEWS:****Bueno, he resuelto el problema por el cual muchos no pudieron dejarme una review... Borré la nota de autor, como habrán notado, entonces el capitulo 8 (que en numero era el 9), paso al numero que le correspondía y el capitulo 9 quedo en el lugar 9, como debe ser, pero el capitulo 8 como tenia ese lugar antes impedía que se firmara mas de una vez en el mismo capitulo... ¿Complicado? Si, mucho. Pero bueno... Les dejo pasar esta vez... que anduvimos medios flojitos con las review para este, que LES VA A GUSTAR. LO SE.  
****MENCIONES ESPECIALES: DOY PERO... NO SE... MILLONES DE GRACIAS A MarilynnDxC, que va a realizar... El primer dibujo de la fic! Si! Es de este capitulo... Voy a ponerlo en la proxima actualizacion por que todavia no tengo un link... pero aca tienen su perfil en DeviantArt y en FF:**

**marilynndxc(punto)deviantart(punto)com Pasense! tiene unos dibujos GENIALES!  
****http:/www(punto)fanfiction(punto)net/~MarylinnDxC **

**ULTIMO PUNTO, LO JURO: **** Mi hna, sabiendo que soy tan popular en FF (Si si Macarena, seguí soñando) jaja Bueno, me pidió que les de a conocer su blog. En este se tratan temas normalmente comicos, pero hay cosas que pueden resultar ofensivas a ciertos usuarios. Por lo que, les aviso, miren con precaucion. A mi, sinceramente, me parece MUY GRACIOSO.  
****littleeindiann(punto)blogspot(punto)com**

**Cuantos links dejé hoy! No los distraigo mas: Sin mas preámbulos, capitulo... 10! **

**OoOoOoO**

Suspiré mientras acomodaba la falda de mi vestido ente un gran espejo, nítido y pulcro. No había nadie en la decorada habitación. Solo yo. Eran las 5:30 de la tarde. La ceremonia comenzaría a las 6:00. Bridgette prefirió esa hora por el espectacular ocaso que se podía apreciar en la playa, ya que tanto el casamiento como la fiesta transcurrirían allí.  
Mientras le daba unos últimos toques a los dobladillos y al escote, dejándolos perfectos, intentaba plantearme las prioridades de este día: Era el día de Bridgette y Geoff, de ellos y nadie más. Todos los allí presentes habíamos dejado de lado nuestros problemas personales para ese día sonreír y decir _"¡Felicitaciones!" _aunque por dentro quisiéramos llorar y huir a la seguridad de nuestros pensamientos. No, no estaba triste. En absoluto. Me sentía feliz, mi mejor amiga estaba rebosante de alegría… se casaba. Vivía su vida al máximo, la disfrutaba a cada paso, a cada latido y a cada suspiro. Debería de imitarla, y dejar de preocuparme. Dejar las cosas fluir naturalmente… como debe ser. Recordé el pasado, todo lo que compartimos, y allí estaba la razón por la cual sonreí.  
Escuché el cerrojo de la puerta, y esta se abrió cual torbellino. Pude notar que Liz, la prima de Bridgette, que sería la otra dama de honor, entraba de espaldas… al borde de ponerse a saltar. Era muy parecida a ella, pero más joven y bastante menos tranquila.

_- ¡Ahí viene! ¡Ahí viene! -Dijo-_

Estábamos en la casa de la tía de mi amiga, la madre de Liz, vistiéndonos y preparándonos. Se suponía que Bridgette se vestiría y luego vendría con nosotras, para darnos una sorpresa. Liz estaba muy impaciente por verla, y cuando ya casi estaba lista, se unió a mí en la habitación. Solo quedábamos nosotras tres y la madre de Bridgette ayudando. Cuando estuviéramos listas, partiríamos hacia la playa.

_- ¿Pudiste ver algo? -Le pregunté-_

_- No… nada… Mamá me impidió hacerlo. Pero estoy segura que esta hermosa. ¡Estoy tan nerviosa! Ya sé que es la boda de ella… ¡pero tengo tanto temor de tropezarme frente a todos! Creo que estoy más nerviosa que Bridgette misma… ¡Oh Dios! ¡Ahí viene! -Era impresionante la velocidad con la cual podía decir las palabras. Pero más me sorprendí de poder entenderlas. Que energía…-_

Guardé silencio, Liz también, y creo, por primera vez en su vida. Se oían suaves pasos de tacones altos. La perilla giró, y una silueta envuelta en blanco se presentó ante nosotras. Nadie decía nada. Tenía el cabello suelto, y un vestido hermoso. Noté que se sentía un tanto insegura, muy nerviosa. Pero al vernos, sonrió.

_- ¿Y…? ¿Cómo me veo?__ -Dijo tímidamente-_

Dos segundos más tarde, tanto yo como Liz, hablábamos una encima de la otra diciendo cuán bien se veía, arreglándole hasta el más mínimo detalle. Una arruguita por allí, un dobles por allá… Siempre había algo para acomodar, y dejarla cual modelo de portada. Bridgette, un tanto desorientada, no sabía a cuál de las dos atender: La que le preguntaba si se haría algo en el pelo, o la que le recomendaba un abrigo. Por el bien de su salud, decidió callarnos a las dos.

_- Chicas… Chicas… Estoy bien. Solamente hay una cosa que necesito._

_- ¿Qué cosa? -Dijimos Liz y yo al mismo tiempo-_

_- Bueno… Tengo algo viejo, el dije de mamá… Algo nuevo, la pulsera donde puse el dije… Algo azul, mi liga… Pero necesito… algo prestado…_

Sin siquiera pensarlo, desaté de mi muñeca una cinta blanca, muy fina y bastante larga que me había puesto como un detalle. Luego procedí a ubicarme detrás de Bridg y sin preguntar, pasé el listón sobre su cabeza, dejándolo como una pequeña vincha.

_- Ahora si estas lista._

_- Gracias… -Y me abrazó-_

_- ¡Sí! ¡Abrazó de grupo! -Dijo Liz entusiasta. Después, solo reímos.-_

_- Entonces… ¿Ya esta todo listo? -Dije-_

_- Parece que si… -Dijo Bridgette-_

_- ¿Entonces que estamos esperando? ¡Vamos! ¡Vamos! ¡Vamos!_

Liz se marchó rápidamente. Tanto Bridgette como yo nos carcajeamos ante su actitud, y proseguimos detrás de ella. Tomamos el ramo y algunas otras pequeñas cosas necesarias para poder partir, finalmente, después de horas de arreglarnos.  
Afuera, era un día bellísimo. Soleado y con una suave brisa llena de templanza, no podía ser mejor. Había dos autos, uno donde iría la novia, y el mío, donde iríamos Liz, su madre y yo (Después de todo, era una más de la familia). Liz y la tía de Bridgette ya se habían subido. Nosotras paramos en el pórtico de la casa para darnos nuestras últimas palabras antes del momento más feliz que viviría mi mejor amiga en toda su vida. Nos tomamos de las manos y al mirarnos reímos levemente.

_- Creo que voy a desmallarme. -Dijo ella-__ ¿Y si algo sale mal?_

_- Bridg… -Dije con calma- ¿Qué puede salir mal? Ya estas acá, lista, solamente falta dar el sí… y bailar._

Nos abrazamos por última vez y luego cada una subió a su respectivo vehículo. Bridgette sería llevada por Robert, el portero de mi edificio. Le había pedido que me hiciera ese favor, ya que el chofer que habían conseguido les había fallado. Que gentuza. Pero nosotras no teníamos uno, obviamente, asique debíamos apresurarnos aun mas.  
Comencé a conducir, y llegamos a la playa en quince minutos. Si, era una conductora excepcional. El lugar que habían elegido era paradisiaco. Se podía sentir el aroma del mar en el aire, la brisa antes tranquila ahora era un poco más inquieta, pero no mucho. El sol llegaba hasta el más mínimo rincón, imponiendo su presencia y otorgando calidez deseada. Allí no se podía divisar a nadie más que a los invitados, nadie interrumpiría ni molestaría. Era silencioso y pacifico. Hermoso. Como a cien pasos de donde había estacionado, comenzaba la plataforma de madera conformada por un fino pasillo, donde a sus lados había pequeños arreglos florales y una plataforma mayor unida a este, donde se realizaba la ceremonia, con abundantes sillas, y más flores: margaritas y tulipanes blancos. Muy sencillo.  
Graham, al igual que el resto de los invitados, ya estaba ubicado: Quinta fila, primer asiento junto al pasillo, lado derecho . Pero no era a él a quien buscaba… No encontraba a Duncan por ningún lado, y se suponía que él entraría conmigo. No estaba nerviosa, en lo absoluto. Jamás me ponía nerviosa… Pero temía. ¿Y si no venia? ¿Y si tenía que pasar sola? ¿Y si…? Bueno… puede ser que estuviese un poco nerviosa. Pero no era momento. Seguía sin poder divisarlo, y se hacía tarde. Bridgette podía llegar en cualquier momento. Me quedé atrás con Liz, y su madre se fue a sentar. A los pocos segundos llegó Luke, el hermano de Geoff, que entraría con Liz. Era casi tan alto como su hermano, pero dos años mayor y con cabello castaño claro. De repente, Liz miró su celular y gritó a los cuatro vientos, muy ansiosa:

_- ¡Todos ubicados! ¡Ahí viene la novia!__ ¡Rápido! _

_- Ay no… no… todavía no. ¿Duncan… donde estas? -Dije susurrando a mi misma-_

_- -Pude sentir un cálido aliento correr por mi cuello- Acá estoy. -Me dijo al oído-_

_- ¡Duncan! ¿Me queres matar de un susto?_

_- No… a vos no. _

_- ¿Y a quien si… -Y mientras hablaba, entendí. Di un suspiro, frustrada- Duncan… haceme el favor de comportarte. No sos vos el que tiene que lidiar con los celos de Graham después en casa. Por favor te lo pido, hoy nada más._

_- ¿O sea que después puedo? -Dijo sonriente-_

_- ¡No! Después tampoco._

Rió, le encantaba jugar conmigo y mis nervios. Desgraciado… No podía estar por completo segura que haría lo que le dije, solo quedaba esperar… o un milagro. Estaba cerca de mí. Demasiado cerca. Pero Bridgette, como buena amiga, me salvó. Allí llegaba su auto. Robert se bajó y dió la vuelta para poder abrirle. Al bajarse, brillaba, ese día no había nadie más linda que ella en toda la ciudad. Nadie que se pudiera comparar.  
Cuando se encontraba solo un poco más cerca, Luke tomó de la mano a Liz y caminaron entre la multitud de gente, que ahora estaba parada viendo a la novia llegar. Se pusieron uno a cada lado del altar como correspondía, Y Luke, obviamente, detrás de Geoff.  
Era mi turno, miré hacia donde estaba Duncan. Me observaba tiernamente, muy inocente, extendiéndome su mano para que la tomara. Cuando lo hice, bastante tímida he de admitir, me sonrió. Todos nos observaban, debíamos caminar. Recorrimos el pasillo bastante lento, me daba vergüenza ver a Graham, que tenía sus ojos sobre mí todo el tiempo. Tuve una extraña sensación mientras caminaba junto a Duncan por el hermoso pasillo, sentía que estaba bien lo que hacía. Como si yo misma fuera a casarme. Junto él todo se sentía distinto, mejor. Nos separamos al llegar, y bueno, tardo un poco más de lo debido en soltar mi mano. Pero creo que nadie lo notó, en especial Graham.  
Bridgette ya estaba lista, con su típica sonrisa tranquila y con su sosegada mirada, caminó hasta nosotros. Pero antes que llegara, me tomé un momento para ver a su prometido. Era increíble como la miraba. La ceremonia comenzó, todo fue perfecto. Solo se oía el mar y el joven párroco platicar, era bastante simpático. Tuve que hacer un esfuerzo mayúsculo para evitar reírme durante toda la hora que duró. Duncan, muy infantilmente, me hacía alguna que otra cara, discretamente, pero eran suficientes como para querer carcajearme. Al menos nadie lo notaba…  
Al final, dieron el sí. Y todos muy felizmente los ovacionamos. Arrojamos algunos pétalos cuando pasaban. Después de ellos, se retiraron Liz y Luke unidos de la mano. Duncan y yo, riéndonos sin privarnos, hicimos lo mismo. Luego, todos pasaron a través del pasillo en masa, y se dirigieron a sus autos. Eran las 7:10, y la fiesta comenzaba a las 7:30.  
El lugar donde se desarrollaría la fiesta (infaltable, conociendo a Geoff) sería un saloncito a 500 metros de donde estábamos. No era mucho, pero por cuestiones de comodidad, todos preferían los autos a caminar por la arena. Graham y yo iríamos en el mío, y Duncan… bueno, seguramente con su escasa vergüenza había conseguido que Luke lo lleve. Lo hubiese llevado yo misma, pero Graham no era muy entusiasta en cuanto a la idea.

_- Nos vemos allá… -Me dijo Duncan con una sonrisa-_

No dije nada, solo asentí, devolviendo el gesto y luego, se retiró. Dos metros mas allá, estaba Graham, viniendo hacia mí. Me tomó por la cintura delicadamente y me beso la frente.

_- Estas hermosa…_

_- Gracias… -Dije separándome un poco- ¿Vamos?_

Sus cejas se fruncieron muy rápido, casi sin notarlo, le molestaba mi frialdad, pero intentaba no demostrarlo. Fuimos hacia el auto y nos subimos, a disgusto suyo, conduje yo. Es decir… ¿Por algo era mi auto… no? Como había que conducir en línea recta, llegamos muy velozmente. Algunos ya estaban allí, y otros recién arribaban, permanentemente. Entre una cosa y otra, se hicieron las 7:30. El ambiente era casi completamente nocturno, todos ingresamos al saloncito.  
Dentro de este, estaba delicadamente decorado. Arreglos parecidos al del altar vestían el lugar, y las mesas redondas con sus respectivos asientos estaban ubicadas con muy buena disposición al movimiento de gente. La mesa principal, era curva, más grande y larga y se encontraba en el medio detrás de un gran ventanal. En el centro, obviamente, estarían los novios. Duncan y yo nos debíamos sentar a sus lados, y bueno… Graham al lado mío, ya que no había otro lugar donde ubicarlo. No seriamos los únicos en la mesa, la compartiríamos con Liz, Luke y otros varios amigos.  
Todos estábamos parados dentro del lugar conversando. Pero pocos minutos después un mozo ordenó que nos sentáramos. Buscaba a Duncan con la vista desde mi lugar, y lo encontré. La corbata que alguna vez había adornado su pecho ya no estaba. También estaba un poco más despeinado y sin el saco ¿Tanto le costaba estar vestido de etiqueta? Como dije anteriormente, se sentó a dos lugares de distancia de mí, observándonos un poco receloso. Pero intentaba hacerse el desentendido charlando con Luke, sentado a su lado.  
De repente, todo el mundo hizo silencio. Se oía una suave música en el ambiente. Las anchas puertas se abrieron, y de ellas traspasaron Bridg y Geoff muy felices. Al llegar al centro, entre las mesas, Geoff hizo que ella diera una vuelta y la tomó por la cintura. El vals comenzaba.  
Como dos minutos más tarde, el padre de Bridgette bailó con ella, y él con su madre. En esta instancia, una mano se presentó ante mí. No… No era Duncan, Graham me pedía bailar. Obviamente, acepté de malagana. No pude ver que expresión hizo Duncan… Pero algo me decía que no era grata. No habíamos bailado ni 45 segundos, cuando alguien nos interrumpió. Ahora si… inoportuno como siempre, Duncan pedía permiso.  
A Graham le estaba por estallar una vena de la ira que sintió. Pero se relajo… no dejó que la situación lo dominara, y con respeto, aceptó. Por mi parte, comencé a respirar una vez más con tranquilidad. Pero duró poco. Cuando Duncan me tomó la mano y me acercó hacia él por la cintura, mis pensamientos volaron más allá.

_- ¿No te encantan las bodas__…? La música, los tíos pasados de vino y las abuelas compitiendo a quien se ve más joven… No tiene precio._

_- __-Sabia que decía eso para alivianar lo que había hecho, por eso no consideré ni una palabra de lo que dijo para ir directo al grano- Duncan… Te… te dije que te comportaras._

_- No te estreses tanto… Después de todo… -Y en ese momento, se acercó y me habló al oído- …es solo un baile._

Si de honestidad se trata, tengo que decir que en ese momento me lo hubiese llevado al auto más cercano. Compostura, Courtney… Compostura.

Después de eso, no nos dijimos nada más… Dejamos que solo la música fluyera entre ambos, como uno solo. Paso… mirada… respiro… paso… mirada… respiro… paso… mirada… respiro… Tuve que me memorizarme esa secuencia para no verme como una idiota. Duncan, en cambio, parecía manejarlo muy bien.  
Pero pronto (o lo que a mí me pareció pronto) la música finalizó. ¡Había bailado absolutamente todo el vals con él sin darme la mas mínima idea! Girar y ver la cara de Graham (que ya estaba sentado) parecía una película de terror. No le había gustado nada. Pero justo cuando nos separábamos, Duncan extendió nuestro contacto de manos un poco más, al igual que en el altar. Pero como esta era una distancia mayor, fue mucho más notorio. Mucho más. Lo miré con cara de 'Te voy a matar', pero el solo devolvió una sonrisa pícara. De verdad lo iba a matar un día. Di la vuelta a la mesa, y me senté con la más grande cara de vergüenza que podía tener.

_- Que interesante que es… __tu amigo._

_- Basta Graham… -dije susurrando- Sabe que te enojas fácil, lo hace apropósito. _

_- ¿Y por qué razón iba a querer hacerme enojar? -dijo más frustrado-_

_- Porque es… es… _

_- ¿Es que?_

_- Es un idiota. Ahora, basta._

Que pesadilla… Y este era solo el comienzo de la fiesta.

Después de eso, llegó el primer plato. Estaba delicioso, pero lo hubiese disfrutado mucho más si Duncan y Graham no hubiesen estado todo el rato compartiendo miradas de odio. Mi paciencia comenzaba a agotarse… Música pegadiza empezó a sonar. Era hora de bailar, pero por suerte, a otro ritmo. Graham detestaba bailar, asique se quedo sentado. Duncan, pura y exclusivamente para molestarlo un rato más, lo imitó. Yo no iba a quedarme entre esos dos viendo como se odiaban ni aunque estuviese loca. Me levanté a la primera oportunidad que pude y me fui a bailar con Bridgette.  
Como una hora después estaba muerta de cansancio, al igual que la mayoría. Encendieron las luces y pasaron música más suave, era hora de sentarnos nuevamente. Dieron el plato principal, otra vez a las andanzas. Ignoraba a ambos, hablando con Bridgette. ¡A cuál de los dos peor! Lo único que les faltaba era pararse y decir: _"¡Yo, te reto a un duelo!", _sacarse un guante blanco y abofetearse, como en las películas antiguas. De esa manera completarían mi día, que ya se parecía más a una ficción que a otra cosa. Las horas pasaban, y el silencio entre los tres continuaba. Graham se pondría sobreprotector, y hablar con Duncan solo ocasionaría más problemas. Preferí callarme.  
Ya cansada, mientras todos bailaban, fui sola al baño para aclararme un poco las ideas. Frente al espejo me remojé la cara, el frio de ésta me despertaba. Apoyé ambas manos sobre el lavabo y dejé caer mi cabeza hacia abajo, mis ojos se cerraron. Me pareció oír un ruido, y justo cuando iba a levantarme para ver, dos fuertes manos rodearon mi cintura. Asustada me di vuelta rápidamente, pero poco pude hacer. Duncan, en un pispas, me levantó y me obligó a sentarme donde anteriormente estaban mis manos.

_- -Bastante enojada, le dije- ¿Qué- Qué estás haciendo acá?_

_- Pase a visitarte… ¿esta mal?_

_- Obviamente que esta mal. Es el baño de mujeres._

_- -Sacando una de sus manos de mi cuerpo, dijo, mostrando un objeto brillante- No si tenes la llave._

_- Siento que voy a preguntar una idiotez, pero no me dejas otra alternativa… ¿De dónde sacaste esa llave?_

_- Bueno… querida princesa… he de informarte que sobornar al portero es mucho más fácil de lo que parece._

_- ¿Lo decís enserio? -Dije totalmente incrédula__. Su juguetón silencio lo decía todo- Increíble… pero ahora soy yo la que debe informarte qu-_

¿Por qué siempre hacia lo mismo? ¿Tan odioso le resultaba escucharme hablar que siempre tenía que callarme con un beso? Me resistí en un principio, pero mas tarde no tuve más opción que dejarme llevar. No estaba pensando bien… Esto estaba demasiado mal. Es decir, Graham estaba a menos de 40 metros… ¿Cuan egoísta podía ser? Por más que lo deseara más que nada, debía frenar.

_- -Corrí mi cara, pero siguió por mi cuello. Debía hacer algo mas, lo tomé por su camisa (que estaba bastante más desprendida que cuando entró) y lo empuje para atrás-__ No, Duncan, ahora no. -Dije sin mirarlo-_

_- ¿Qué pasa?_

_- Graham esta… del otro lado de esa puerta. No puedo hacerle esto._

Me miró por dos segundos y suspiró molesto. Se alejó un poco y dándome la espalda se abrochó la camisa. Sin decirme nada, abrió la puerta y se marchó. Ya se le pasaría, solo estaba celoso, pero me volvía loca que fuese tan impetuoso (si bien he de admitir que era una de mis cosas favoritas en él también).  
Me acomodé lo mejor que pude y salí yo también, rogaba que nadie hubiese notado que ambos salimos del mismo lugar. Pero apenas salí noté algo curioso. Bridgette estaba parada sobre una silla en el medio de la pista. Era hora de arrojar el ramo. Abundantes mujeres la rodeaban. De repente, alguien me tomó por el brazo y velozmente comenzó a correr arrastrándome con ella. Liz.

_- ¡Vamos Courtney! ¿No te vas a querer perder esta parte, no?_

_- Liz, Liz, ¡Liz! ¡Yo ya estoy comprometida!_

_- ¿Y eso que importa? -Me decía, aun sin frenar. Era increíble la fuerza que tenia a pesar de ser más delgada que yo- ¡Es muy divertido!_

_- ¡Pero Liz…!_

Era demasiado tarde. Me había impulsado hasta el medio de la multitud femenina, y hubiese sido muy grosero de mi parte irme, aunque no hubiese lugar allí para mí. Si bien estaba comprometida, yo sabía, muy dentro de mí ser, que esa boda jamás se realizaría. Entonces… no lo estaba. Tal vez por eso el tema no me gustaba tanto. Maldita sea. Bridgette se dio vuelta, y luego todo fue en cámara lenta.  
Se escuchó un _¡Ah!_ proveniente de todas mis compañeras de ramillete, y al mismo tiempo, levantaron sus brazos para intentar alcanzar al demonio reencarnado en forma de flor. Todas menos yo, por supuesto. Pero el destino ama jugar, es su pasatiempo favorito. Y creo que yo era una de sus muñecas preferías. Lentamente, el ramo llegó a su punto máximo, y comenzó a caer. Giró una vez, giró dos veces, y cuando giraba por tercera vez… _¡Plop!_ En mis manos, ¿en cuales otras podían ser? Sentí como si en vez de flores, fuese una flama ardiente. Me quemaba los ojos de solo verlo. Mi reflejo anti-matrimonio se activo, y en vez de abrazar el ramo, lo lancé hacia arriba otra vez. Todo fue tan rápido que casi no se notó, por suerte para mí. Solo las solteras a mí alrededor lo vieron. Liz lo tomó esta vez, saltaba de la emoción. Bff… Me había salvado.  
Las decepcionadas muchachas, la alegre Liz, la emocionada Bridgette, y la aliviada yo, volvimos a nuestros asientos. Duncan estaba a punto de llorar de la risa, y Graham no estaba. Aproveché su ausencia para hablar con él. Me miraba y se reía ¿Qué le pasaba?

_- ¿Qué es tan gracioso?__ -Dije curiosa-_

_- Que lindo lo que hiciste… Evitar el ramo. Ah… estas cosas solamente se disfrutan una vez en la vida._

_- ¿Q-Qué? ¿De qué estás hablando? -Dios. Me había visto-_

_- Vamos Courtney, no te hagas la tonta. Te vi perfectamente entre la escuálida y la cuarentona. _

_- -Haciéndome la desentendida…- No tengo idea de lo que estás hablando…_

Negó con la cabeza mientras reía. Iba a decirle algo más, pero justo Graham llegó.

_- ¿Paso algo interesante?_

_- -Lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza fue la escena en el baño, pero ¿quién sería tan estúpido como para contar eso?- No… nada._

Los minutos pasaban, al igual que las horas. Los novios cortaron la torta, se hizo el brindis… bla, bla, bla. No es que no me interesase, es que literalmente, esta había sido una noche de horror. Ya no sentía ganas de luchar, quería darme por vencida. Era tan difícil obtener todo. Habían estado pasando lentos desde hacía ya 15 minutos, como una especie de despedida. Toda la gente estaba sentada, charlando en voz baja. Nadie quería interrumpir la paz que reinaba. En la pista, solo una pareja bailaba abrazada. Bridgette tenía su cabeza sobre el hombre de Geoff. Bailaban lentamente… despreocupados.  
Yo no podía hacer menos que admirarlos. Tan enamorados y… felices. Hacia tanto que yo no sentía esa clase de felicidad… Bueno, esta bien, dos semanas atrás la había disfrutado… Pero si bien yo me entregué a Duncan, Graham aun estaba allí, cubriéndome la espalda, y haciéndome sentir culpable. No era lo mismo. Amaba a Duncan… con el alma… pero mientras tuviera a Graham del otro lado, nada sería perfecto.  
No podía seguir viendo. Tuve que levantarme e irme afuera, a tomar un poco de aire nocturno. Afuera, el mar lo refrescaba todo. Me senté a pocos metros de la marea, rodeando mis piernas con los brazos y dejando que el viento jugara con mi cabello. No pensaba en nada, solo quería tener paz un momento. Se podía oír que la gente comenzaba a retirarse. Escuché también que alguien se acercaba, seguramente era Graham que deseaba irse. Pero no, la presencia se sentó junto a mí. Duncan me miraba tranquilamente sonriente.

_- Entonces…__ -No quería oír nada, nada de nada-_

_- Duncan, estoy cansada. Me duelen los pies y quiero irme a casa a dormir. No es un buen día._

_- ¿Estas enojada?_

_- ¿Enojada? ¿Me pregun__tas si estoy enojada? ¡Duncan…! ¡Estuviste toda la noche odiándote con Graham, batallando entre medio mío a ver cuál de los dos era más… 'macho' y haciéndome sentir incomoda y malhumorada! ¡Después de que te pedí cuantas veces que te comportaras! ¿Enojada? No… no estoy enojada. Estoy terriblemente decepcionada. Y triste. Y… -No me dejó terminar. Lo había hecho de nuevo. Pero esta vez estaba molesta de verdad, y él debía terminar con los juegos infantiles y escuchar- ¡Basta Duncan! ¡Dios mío! ¡Intento decirte algo! ¿Sabes qué? Me voy. Y mañana ni se te ocurra llamarme. Cuando se me pase toda la furia que tengo voy a llamarte yo._

Me levanté y me fui. Me dolió bastante ver cuán confundido lo había dejado, pero era necesario y estaba cansada de todo. Seguramente mañana a primera hora me llamaría, y yo terminaría atendiéndolo con una sonrisa. Pero al menos valía la pena intentarlo.  
Entré al saloncito. Y busqué a Graham con la vista. Estaba en otra mesa, charlando con Luke ¿Justo ahora se le ocurría ser sociable? Desde mi lugar le hice señas para que viniera hacia mí. Juntos fuimos y saludamos a los novios. Era tarde, cerca de las 5:00 am y yo quería irme.

_- Court, gracias por todo -Me dijo Bridgette abrazándome- __¿Me harías el favor de ir mañana a casa así te doy las llaves?_

_- Si, no hay problema._

_- Gracias… ¡nos vemos mañana!_

_- ¡Adiós!_

Y así partimos. Le dije a Graham que condujera, a estas alturas, no tenía siquiera fuerzas para pelear. Pero allí no terminaba todo. Faltaba la clásica escenita de celos, por supuesto.

_- No es por nada, pero… te aviso que tu amiguito ya esta en mi lista negra._

_- Por favor Graham… ahora no._

_- Si, ahora sí. Estoy harto. Esta bien, hacía años que no se veían, pero no es mi culpa si él quiere algo más que una amistad con vos._

_- Graham, te lo voy a decir lo mejor que pueda. Estoy muy cansada, y lo último que quiero es oír gritos… Así que, si no queres que me ponga como loca, por favor te pido, hablamos de esto en otro momento. _

_- No, vamos a hablar ahora. -La vena del cuello seguro se me hinchó después de oír eso- No creo que el chico ese tenga el 100% de la culpa, gran parte es tuya._

_- ¡Mía! ¡Él es el que te esta provocando! ¡Y vos le das el gusto de que te moleste!_

_- Vos tampoco estas haciendo mucho para que pare, ¿o me equivoco?_

_- -Esta vez tenía razón, cada vez que Duncan hacia algo yo solo lo tomaba con vergüenza, no con madurez. De todos modos, no iba a echarme la culpa- ¡Va! ¡Sí! ¡Como quieras! ¡Para lo que me importa!_

_- ¡Bien!_

_- ¡Bien!_

Miré al lado contrario muy, muy enojada, respirando fuertemente. Lo peor de todo, era que él tenía razón al reclamarme y juzgarme… Tal vez, si tenía mucha suerte, el terminara dejándome a mi… ¡Escúchenme! Ya empezaba a delirar… Quería que mi novio cortara conmigo… Conversación de locos. Seguramente era solo producto de la furia del momento.

**OoOoOoO**

_**A la mañana siguiente…**_

Me encontraba conduciendo hacia la casa de Bridgette y Geoff para que ésta me entregara las llaves. Se iban de luna de miel un mes a Europa, recorriendo varias ciudades: Madrid, Paris, Londres, Ámsterdam, entre otras y necesitaba que alguien entrara ocasionalmente para ventilar los espacios. Todos saben que una casa completamente cerrada durante un mes no es muy higiénica para el aire. Me estacioné detrás de su auto, Geoff estaba subiendo las maletas. Al verme llegar, me saludó con la mano muy sonriente, como siempre. Le devolví el saludo y me fui adentro a buscar a Bridgette. Estaba junto a la puerta, sacando un impermeable del perchero.

_- ¡Ey! Ya llegaste… -Me saludo-_

_- Si, acá estoy. Entonces… ¿alguna indicación?_

_- Mmm, no ninguna. Cuando te quede cómodo pasa y abrí las ventanas… Eso nada más._

_- Bien, eso haré entonces._

Ya estaba a punto de irme, cuando de repente…

_- Bridg, disculpa que te pregunte esto ahora… pero… ¿Puedo pasar al baño? Me olvidé de ir antes de salir de casa… -Hice mi mejor cara de perro mojado-_

_- Emm, si, no hay problema… Pero tenemos que irnos ya mismo, porque el avión sale en media hora._

_- No te preocupes, yo te cierro toda la casa._

_- Entonces sí, sentite como en la tuya propia. -Me abrazó, y luego desde el auto me saludaron con la mano-_

Entré a la casa y cerré la puerta. Después, prácticamente me abalancé sobre el cuartito blanco y azul. Pero… ¿Qué era lo que podía faltar? Exacto. Faltaba el rollo de papel. Maldita suerte. Pegado a la pared, había un pequeño armario con todos los objetos de tocador. Busqué allí y los encontré al fondo del estante más bajo.  
Cuando me levantaba, mis ojos captaron una pequeña cajita alargada de color azul cielo y rosado. En ella se podía leer: _"Mas del 90% de exactitud". _La tomé en mis manos, curiosamente. Un test de embarazo. Bridgette no lo echaría de menos… ¿O sí? Ella ya esperaba un bebé… Últimamente me había sentido un poco... bipolar. De todos modos, yo no estaba embarazada, pero nunca lo había intentado antes. Vamos, no me juzguen… ustedes harían lo mismo.  
Hice lo que indicaba la caja al pie de la letra, esperando los minutos necesarios. Me reía sola de la estupidez que hacía. Si alguien me hubiese podido ver habría pensado que estaba loca. De todos modos, lo tomé como un juego.  
Los minutos habían pasado, era hora de ver. Sonriendo, la observé, sabiendo que habría un signo negativo en ella.

_Pero la curiosidad mató al gato…_

Un minúsculo signo positivo cantaba gloria sobre mi desgracia.


	11. Errores

**Nuevo capitulo! Jajaja no se veian venir el final del capitulo anterior ;)  
****NOTA: HICE UNOS PEQUEÑOS CAMBIOS EN LOS ÚLTIMOS PÁRRAFOS DEL CAPITULO ANTERIOR, POR QUE HABÍA QUEDADO INSATISFECHA CON EL AL IGUAL QUE MUCHAS DE USTEDES :)  
****Bueno... tema relacionado: SOLO QUEDAN 3 CAPÍTULOS, CONTANDO ESTE! ASIQUE, DISFRÚTENLOS POR QUE ESTAMOS EN LA RECTA FINAL!  
****PÁSENSE POR ACÁ: marilynndxc(punto)deviantart(punto)com/#/d2ysi4l ES LA IMAGEN DE LA FIC, CAPITULO 10! QUEDO HEEEEEEEEERMOSISISISISIMA! LA AME TOTALMENTE :D GRACIAS MarilynnDxC! (es como la 10º vez que te lo digo)  
****ENCUESTA: GRACIAS POR VOTAR! Hasta el 30 de este mes tenes tiempo! Pasa por mi perfil, arriba del todo "Vote now", elegir opción, y "Vote" Es una pavada, asique no tienen excusa ;)  
****GRACIAS POR LAS REVIEWS! :D Capitulo... 11! Ya se que es cortito... no me reten... :)**

**OoOoOoO**

He cometido errores. Muchos. No pasa un día en que no los recuerde. Tal vez no todos ellos, pero siempre hay alguno a la vuelta de la esquina, esperando a ser redescubierto. Sin ellos, no estaría aquí, de todos modos. He nacido humana y humana moriré, al igual que todo ser que conozco. Errores… ¿Realmente puede uno quejarse de ellos? Es como mentir, tarde o temprano se sabrá la verdad, pero, no se sabe cuando. Los errores estuvieron siempre en nuestras vidas, y siempre lo estarán ¿sabemos cuando vendrán? No, jamás lo sabremos. Y a pesar de ello, vivimos. Una simple acción, decisión, por más mínima que sea, marca nuestro camino. Yo podría haber evitado esto. Lastima… ya no hay vuelta atrás. Es un error de todo humano: no aprender a vivir con sus errores…  
Aun me encontraba allí, observando el signo positivo, incrédula. Aun había posibilidades… No debía agotar ni la más mínima esperanza. El test mismo también podía equivocarse. Dejé todo como si nunca hubiese estado allí, y después de cerrar todo como es debido, corrí a mi auto. Bien, si, la histeria me había consumido. Movía mis dedos intranquila, sentía mi corazón latir a mil por hora y respiraba tan rápido como el galope de un caballo salvaje… Mi cabeza daba vueltas. Pero debía conservarme fría hasta saber la verdad. Si es que ya no la sabía.  
No, no me fui a casa. Aun no. Fui a una farmacia. Estacioné más o menos, muy rápido y sin que me importe demasiado la presencia policíaca. Entré al lugar de puertas transparentes, silencio y aroma a medicamentos. Gente esperando su turno. Genial. Pasé como 20 minutos en la cola, increíblemente impaciente (estoy segura de que el movimiento constante de mi pie de arriba hacia abajo alteró a muchos). Finalmente me llaman, una chica rubia y joven, de voz dulce, dijo:

_- Buenos días. ¿En que la pue-_

_- Test de maternidad. ¿Tienen? -Rudeza. Característica clásica de mujeres alteradas-_

_- Emm… si… -La chica, muy extrañada con mi comportamiento un tanto violento, siguió- ¿Le doy uno?_

_- No. Deme diez. -Dije relampagueante-_

_- ¿Diez? Señorita… creo que con u-_

_- No me importa. Deme diez._

_- Si usted lo pide…_

Histeria… Si, ya sé que diez son una locura. Pero en ese momento no lo pensé, solo quería asegurarme… La chica se retiró hacia más adentro, y volvió cargada de pequeñas cajitas. Las metió en una bolsa plástica con el logo del local. Estaba a punto de estallar… ¿Tanto sosiego podía tener una persona? Tomé un billete grande, que se excedía más de la mitad de lo necesario y se lo di.

_- Quédese con el vuelto. -Dije mientras tomaba la bolsa-_

Salí corriendo nuevamente. ¿Qué importaba el dinero en estas instancias? Subí al auto y, ahora sí, manejé a casa. Tardé solo unos pocos minutos, pero a mí los segundos me parecían horas. No veía la hora de llegar. Nuevamente, estacioné como a medio metro del cordón sin pensarlo mucho. Al bajar, esta vez, sentí un leve mareo. No se confundan, milagrosamente no iban a aparecer los síntomas… Solo estaba nerviosa. Aun así, lo ignoré y corrí hacia dentro del enorme edificio. Ni siquiera paré para saludar a Robert. No tenía tiempo de esperar el ascensor, las escaleras eran más rápidas. Y así fue, los relámpagos me hubiesen envidiado. Las llaves, no encontraba las llaves… Esta era de una cosa… y esta de otra… siempre lo mismo. Finalmente la encontré y abrí la condenada puerta. Sin miramientos, la puerta fue cerrada con un golpe de mi pie. ¿Qué más quedaba? Revoleé el bolso por un lado y mi leve abrigo por otro. El resto era encerrarme en el baño y rogar por un milagro.  
Probé uno… minutos más tarde otro… y otro… y así sucesivamente. Media hora más tarde, ya había usado 9, y después de 9 signos positivos, toda mi esperanza recaía en solo uno.

_- Por favor… por favor… demostrame que todos los otros estaban equivocados… por favor… _

Hablarle a un test de embarazo, pidiéndole… no. Rogándole que me muestre un signo negativo era de verdad tristísimo. Comenzaba a aparecer… lentamente… Pero de nada sirvió. Un último signo positivo se reía de mí, nuevamente… No podía ser verdad… Y lo era.  
Sabía la verdad desde la casa de Bridgette… De nada había valido verificarlo otras diez veces… si aparecía un signo negativo por casualidad, era solo para mentirme a mí misma. Ni siquiera eso.  
Todo lo que había armado con tanto esfuerzo… absolutamente todo, se despedazaba ante mis ojos. Una vida llena de logros, para que terminara por un simple error. Mis rodillas flaquearon, y caí. Me arrastré hasta la pared y abrasé mis piernas, respiración entrecortada. Quería llorar, más que nada. Y eso hice. Al principio, solo eran lágrimas silenciosas… Pero finalmente no podía respirar a causa de los gemidos, ahogada.  
¿Por qué a mí? Se supone que esto le pasa solo a gente irresponsable… o tonta… No a alguien como yo. ¿Qué sería de mí? Mas importante aun. ¿Qué sería de… el padre? Un segundo después lo supe. Mis cálculos eran perfectos. Sabia de quien era el niño creciendo en mi… No debía esperar.  
Me levanté firme intentando dejar los gemidos de lado. Era una mujer fuerte, superé otras miles de cosas… esto sería otra de ellas. Courtney Gallagher hacia posible… lo imposible. Era hora. Debía contarlo.  
Dejé todo tal cual estaba. No tomé mi bolso, ni mi abrigo ni nada. No toqué absolutamente nada. Gran error… En fin, salí del departamento y bajé en el ascensor. Me disculpé brevemente con Robert, por mi hostilidad anterior, y proseguí mi camino. Mi auto me esperaba, y por alguna razón, a cada paso dudaba más… la inseguridad crecía. Pero debía hacerlo.  
El motor, silencioso, hizo que el vehículo comenzara a andar. Cada vez más rápido. Y llegué. ¿Tan rápido? Pensé. No… eran las ganas de no querer llegar. Aun así, me bajé y caminé como quien camina a enfrentarse a su destino, que era lo que haría. No… no fui a ninguna oficina… ni hospital… ni nada por el estilo. Fui a… bueno… fui al departamento de Duncan. ¿Pero eso ya lo suponían, no? Si… debía hablar con él primero, es decir, antes que con Graham. Por el bien de ambos.  
El viaje hasta su puerta solo duró segundos. Asquerosos segundos de ansiedad. Y luego, golpeé. Pude oír su varonil voz desde el interior, pero no me decía que espere, sino que hablaba con alguien más. Y el silencio. De repente, abrió la puerta. No se veía muy feliz, y tenía el teléfono en su mano.

_- Ey… -Me dijo, a modo de saludo, un tanto frio- ¿Qué haces acá? -Extrañado habló. Seguía enfadado por lo de ayer, definitivamente-_

_- Hola… yo… necesitamos hablar… Duncan…_

_- No es un buen momento ahora… yo te llamo más tarde ¿Si?_

_- -No había venido acá para recibir un no como respuesta, no resistiría tanto tiempo. Y no lo hice. Lagrimas empezaron a brotar de mis ojos- Duncan… perdón… ayer sobreactué… no era para tanto… pero de verdad, tenemos que hablar…_

_- -Sorprendido por mi reacción, me abrazó- Esta bien… no pensé que era tan importante._

Ese abrazó me sabio a gloria, intensificado por mis sentimientos en el momento. Caminé con la cabeza un poco gacha, secándome el rostro. Duncan me dirigía, y con su brazo me señalo el sofá, para que me siente. Hice lo indicado, pero él permaneció de pie. Estaba preocupado. Tal vez no había sido buena idea venir dirigida por inercia sin preguntar nada… pero ya estaba allí, era demasiado tarde.

_- ¿Qué anda mal? -Dije un poco sofocada- _

_- No es nada… no quiero hablar de eso. Pero… ¿Qué pasó? ¿Estás bien?_

_- Si… bien si. Es algo más lo que tengo… _

_- No… no te entiendo._

_- Duncan… -y levanté mi cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos- ¿Me prometes que… a pesar de todo… vas a estar a mi lado… no importa qué? _

_- ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? ¿Qué pasó?_

_- Duncan… yo… yo… voy a tener un bebé._

No sé que era peor. Su silencio, o su cara de acabar de recibir una descarga eléctrica. Nunca había tenido tanto terror en mi vida. Sus siguientes palabras determinarían todo… todo en mi universo. Pero lo primero que hiso no fue hablar, si no bajar su cabeza por unos segundos y darme la espalda… sus puños estaban cerrados, apretando muy fuerte. Estaba molesto, mucho.

_- Te conozco… ahora nunca lo vas a dejar a él. No esperando un hijo._

_- -¿Que. Fue. Eso? ¿Me estaba tomando el pelo? Pude sentir las lágrimas que brotaban nuevamente- Duncan… ¿es un chiste? Es tu hijo… vas a ser papá._

_- -Ahora levantaba su cabeza nuevamente, muy lento. Pero al girar sus ojos me decían otra cosa… no era angustia lo que sentía… era… ¿emoción?- ¿De verdad? ¿Estás cien por ciento segura? -Dijo tomándome las manos-_

_- S-Si. Una semana an__tes del casting fue mi período, y no ha pasado nada con Graham desde antes de esa fecha por increíble que parezca… He estado bastante… fría, con él. -Su expresión escéptica me dió a entender que no me creía- ¡Es verdad! Desde que… desde que llegaste no ha pasado casi nada. -Obviamente darle esa importancia aumentaría su ego, pero no dijo nada- De todos modos… Él aun no sabe nada… supongo que… muy a mi pesar… tendré que terminar con él hoy mismo. Dios… no quiero hacer eso._

_- ¿Debería sentirme nervioso?_

_- Tal vez… ¿Por qué?_

_- Porque… en cierto modo… creo que he estado esperando que esto pase. -Y me sonrió tímidamente- _

¿Podía ser más dulce? Su respuesta me tomó desprevenida. Me levanté de mi lugar y fui hacia él. Que sus brazos me rodearan, hizo algo en mí, toda la inseguridad que había sentido antes desaparecía. Como si todo en el mundo estuviese bien, y que no había nada que temer. El exterior no podía herirme bajo su escudo.

Pero él lo terminó, separándome.

_- Perdón princesa… no lo tomes a mal… pero necesito un tiempo a solas._

_- ¿Q-Qué pasó? ¿Algo anda mal? -Su silencio me asustaba, no podía siquiera mirarme a los ojos-_

_- Acabo de cortar el teléfono con mi padre. Necesito llamarlo otra vez._

_- ¿Pero qué pasa? -Dije preocupada-_

_- -Ya no podía sostenerlo más- Es mi mamá… ella… esta enferma._

_- ¿Enferma?_

_- Si… los doctores no están muy seguros de que es exactamente lo que tiene._

_- Pero va a estar bien… ¿No?_

_- No se… -Suspiró triste- Eso espero._

_- Perdón… yo… no debí venir._

_- Esta bien, tenias que decírmelo. Me alegro que lo hayas hecho. Yo te llamó cuando sepa algo ¿Te parece?_

_- Si, si. Tomate tu tiempo. No te preocupes._

Me acompañó unos pocos pasos hasta la puerta y cruzando la puerta me dijo:

_- Suerte con lo tuyo…_

_- Igualmente. -Le di una pequeña sonrisa de compasión, me quemaba por dentro verlo tan triste-_

Y así nos despedimos… Ya no había mas nada que decir, y si me quedaba lo molestaría. La vida era un círculo de idas y venidas… cuando no es una cosa, es otra. Me preguntaba cuando seria el día en que todos viviésemos en paz, que parecía no llegar nunca.  
Ya saliendo del edificio, comenzaba a preparar las palabras con las cuales terminaría con Graham. Estaba segura que serian unas cuantas, conociéndolo. Preguntaría cada 'por qué' existente, pediría disculpas, se arrastraría incluso… Y a mí me dolería mucho. Pero ya no se podía evitar, era algo más que necesario: obligatorio.  
Llegando a casa la voz de mi conciencia comenzaba a chillar. _'Espera un poco más, hasta su próximo pequeño error, la mas mínima pelea, ¡cualquier cosa! Bla, bla, bla'_ Realmente quería oírla… pero no se podía. Se había extendido demasiado.  
Nuevamente, cada paso se sentía como un tropiezo frente a una multitud. Deseaba huir, pero era hora de sacar todo de raíz. Esperaría a que Graham llegue del trabajo con cada palabra lista para salir a la luz.  
Abrí la puerta de mi hogar con miedo a encontrar algo del otro lado, pero obviamente no había nada. Pero noté algo raro. Antes de partir, yo no había movido nada. Mi bolso y mi abrigo estaban colgados en el perchero. ¿Graham estaba en casa tan temprano?  
Oh no… yo no había tocado absolutamente nada antes de partir… eso quiere decir que…  
No me di la libertad de seguir pensando, iba a correr hacia el baño. Pero su presencia me detuvo. Sostenía uno de ellos en su mano, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

_- ¿__Es verdad? ¿Vamos a ser papás? -Estaba sin palabras. ¿Qué responder en ese momento? Caminó rápidamente hacia mí y me abrazó muy fuerte- Perdón si alguna vez me puse celoso… Todavía no puedo creerlo… Es decir, no sé por qué hay tantos de estos ¡pero a quien le importa! Te amo Courtney… Más que nada. Me hubieses avisado antes y salía del tra…_

Ya no podía oír nada. Cada una de sus palabras repercutían fuertemente en mi cabeza una y otra vez… Fui demasiado lenta, y estúpida. Graham pensaba que eran suyos…

_Mi hijo…_

_…y mi corazón._


	12. El tiempo pasa

**AJA! Lo subí no mas! Seguro se asustaron ;) jajajaja chiste chiste...  
Bueno... vamos a lo importante:**

**Encuesta: Uuuuuuuuultima semana! paseeeen por que ya no hay mas tiempo! Se cierra el día VIERNES 1 (Si, si, soy buena y la cierro el viernes a la noche) Si tienen ganas, díganme en la review por que votaron lo que votaron y que quieren ver en la fic. Bueno, como saben, voy a hacer ambas ideas... pero primero la que salga mas votada :)**

**Gracias a: TODOSSS, POR LAS REVIEWS LINNNDAS DE SIEMPRE :D**

**Capitulo: Penultimo... me MUERO de tristeza... no quiero que termine... estamos en la semi! Espero que les guste, por que, el que viene es el FINAL! :D**

**Comentennnn lindo, que saben que me gusta ;)  
****Saludos y besos!**

Mi hijo…

…y mi corazón.

Mi hijo…

…y mi corazón.

Mi hijo…

…y mi corazón…

Incluso cuando el tiempo parece ser tan lento como el movimiento continental y tan pesado como el plomo… pasa. El tiempo pasa aunque no se lo note. Tiempo… Me había equivocado tanto a lo largo de él. Graham estaba convencido de absolutamente todo lo contrario de lo que realmente sucedía… por mi idiotez.  
Había ido a mi doctor dos días después de enterarme de mi embarazo y, efectivamente, los test no se equivocaban. Un ser fuerte y sano crecía en mí. Mi vientre crecía cada semana… cada día. Y con él los problemas. Ese mismo día, comenzaron los que serian los peores meses de mi existir.  
Al mes, Bridgette y Geoff volvieron de una luna de miel espléndida. Ni por todo el dinero del mundo le hubiese informado a mi amiga sobre mi embarazo durante su viaje. No se merecía por nada que se lo arruinara de esa forma.

_**OoOoOoO**_

_**Flashback… **_

Esperaba a Bridgette caminando de un lado a otro en mi departamento. Sabía lo que se venía. Había llegado hacia una semana y no podía ocultarlo más. Ella sabía que algo pasaba… y quería ser yo quien se lo dijera. Le rogué a Duncan que no le dijera nada a Geoff, si no, Bridg me mataría.  
El timbre repiqueteó por todos lados. Caminé hacia la puerta y la abrí lentamente. Ni siquiera me dio tiempo a una introducción.

_- Courtney… ¿Qué anda pasando? Todo el mundo esta muy raro. ¿Qué me perdí durante el viaje? O peor. ¿Por qué no me llamaste? _

_- Bridg… Bridg… un momento, por favor. Vení, pasa._

_- -Dejó sus cosas en el lugar de siempre y se sentó en su lugar favorito del sofá- Bien… ahora… ¿puedo saber? Honestamente, me preocupa toda esta densidad de ambiente… el silencio._

_- Bridg… estoy embarazada. -Nada. No hiso nada. Estaba completamente atónita. Parecía no respirar, y ni siquiera pestañeaba- Bridg… ¿podes decir algo, por favor?_

_- -Se quedó unos cuantos segundos quieta como una estatua y después de procesar todo, reaccionó- Courtney… no quiero preguntar esto… pero no tengo opción. ¿Quién es el padre?_

_- Y… ¿Quién va a ser? El obvio._

_- ¿Graham?_

_- ¡No! ¡Duncan!_

_- ¡Oh por Dios! ¿Y qué vas a hacer? No… ¿Qué hiciste?_

_- Fui directamente a contarle a Duncan… y cuando volví Graham había encontrado las pruebas y… todavía piensa que es de él._

_- ¡¿Qué? ¡¿Graham piensa que es de él?_

_- Ajá… Dios… -Tomé mi cabeza entre mis manos- Soy una escoria…_

_- ¿Por qué no le decís? ¡Tiene que saberlo!_

_- ¡No puedo! ¡Soy una cobarde! Nunca me había pasado algo así antes… Siempre fui frontal, pero… esto me supera. Intenté decírselo ya tres veces y en todas me mira con una cara de éxtasis total que no me deja decir palabra._

_- Pero Court… no podes seguir con esta situación… ¡Es una locura!_

_- Lo sé… me lo planteo todas las noches desde que me enteré… y aun así no puedo…_

_- ¿Queres que… se lo diga yo? _

_- ¡No! No. No… Es algo que tengo que hacer yo…_

_- Si, en eso tenes razón._

_- ¡Ay Bridgette…! ¿Qué voy a hacer? _

Su silencio me dijo que solucionar las cosas lo más rápido posible era lo mejor.

_**OoOoOoO**_

_**Fin del **__**Flashback… **_

Después de decirle sabía que contaba con su apoyo… Era Bridgette. Jamás me juzgaría por mis errores. Era una verdadera amiga…  
Así pasaban los meses… entre intento e intento. Cada vez que me convencía y planeaba decir todo para terminar esta situación de raíz su maldita alegría me arrastraba mil pasos atrás. ¿Qué tan difícil era decirle a tu futuro marido, con fecha reservada, que estas embarazada de tu "amigo" de hace diez año atrás? Facilísimo… tan fácil como robarle un dulce a un niño…

_-Si Courtney, capaz que el sarcasmo te ayuda ahora… ¡Bravo! ¡Bravo por Courtney, la sarcástica! ¡Viva! Pero que… ¡Ilusa! ¡Estúpida!-_

En fin… dejando de lado mis momentos de locura…  
Graham por poco y en vez de caminar, salticaba. Nunca lo había visto tan radiante. Todo le parecía maravilloso, hasta lo más insignificante. Cada vez que llegaba a casa me saludaba con un fuerte abrazo y un beso, hasta le hablaba a mi vientre. Además, era increíblemente sobreprotector. A la mínima duda, investigaba si era bueno o malo durante un embarazo… me ayudaba incluso a juntar los platos después de comer, diciendo que no debía esforzarme.  
Todo aquello que alguna vez me había enternecido en el, desde su sobreprotección hasta sus habilidades en la cocina, hoy todo aquello me estorbaba… Pero también me impedía continuar.  
En cuanto a mi trabajo, no lo abandoné, pero había derivado a todos mis clientes a otros abogados, ya que no podría asistir. Es decir, no cerré el estudio, pero tampoco trabajaba… lo único que debía hacer era pagarle a Anastasia. No podía dejarla sin trabajo de la noche a la mañana.  
No hay que olvidar que Bridgette me llevaba dos meses de embarazo. Esperaba un niño, lo habían confirmado a fines del mes cinco. Pero semanas después… algo sucedió.

_**OoOoOoO**_

_**Flashback… **_

Caminé lo más rápido que pude a través del pasillo del tétrico hospital. Había recibido una preocupante noticia, no debía demorarme. Se escuchaban mis pasos retumbar.  
Finalmente, divisé a una entristecida Liz parada junto a unos asientos ubicados frente a una puerta.

_- Liz__. ¿Dónde esta? -Dije apurada- _

_- Ahí dentro. -Me señaló la puerta, como imaginé-_

No perdí tiempo en preguntar a alguien si podía pasar, entré directamente. Yacía en su cama, con finos cables a su alrededor. Geoff tomaba su mano junto a ella.

_- Bridg… amor… Courtney esta aquí. __-Dijo susurrando- ¿Queres que te deje con ella?_

No contestó. Solo asintió con su cabeza, la tristeza la consumía.  
Geoff me saludó miserablemente y se retiró silencioso. Toda esta situación me mortificaba… ¿Qué había sucedido exactamente?

_- Ey… Bridg… soy yo… ¿Cómo estás?_

_- -Me miraba con ojos llorosos, bastante hinchados y su contorno era rojizo- Yo bien… pero…_

_- -Temía preguntar- ¿Q-Que pasó Bridg? _

_- No es mi estado el que me preocupa. Es el de… Liam._

_- ¿Qué dijeron los doctores?_

_- Nació de seis meses Courtney… ¿Qué van a decir? -Lagrimas se abarrotaban en sus ojos- Esta en una incubadora. Solo pesaba 900 gramos, y debe alcanzar los 1500 para continuar solo. Estará allí alrededor de dos meses, con suerte._

_- Ey… todo va a estar bien. Si no dijeron nada más es porque no hay nada más que decir. Ahora tenes que pensar en recuperarte. Va a estar bien Bridg… no llores._

_**OoOoOoO**_

_**Fin del **__**Flashback… **_

En el momento del consuelo no tenía idea de lo que decía. No sabía nada de bebés… y mucho menos de los que nacen antes de tiempo. Pero tuve suerte de todos modos… mi invento se cumplió. Bridgette se recuperó a la semana y media, y su bebé crecía bien. Los doctores no supieron decir por qué se había dado, pero sí que corría con suerte, ya que pudo haber sido mucho peor.  
En fin, después de ese sobresalto… todo siguió como antes. Pasaron meses… y mas meses… Intenté decir la verdad… y fallé terriblemente, como todas las otras veces. Había logrado tanto, ¿Y esto me vencía? No era un tema fácil, pero si obligatorio.  
Otra cosa a mencionar es que, para mi sorpresa todavía, Graham continuaba comprando exageradamente en ese estúpido restaurant francés. ¿Qué le veía de especial? Siempre era lo mismo. Pero nunca dejaba de cuidarme.  
Y aun así, a pesar de cada uno de sus detallados y pequeños cuidados, me sentía sola… y depresiva. Eso me lleva a otro nombre, el que cada vez que es nombrado me transporta a los mejores recuerdos de mi vida…

_Duncan._

Todos estos meses, los papeles habían cambiado. Graham había pedido unos cuantos días libres repartidos para estar el mayor tiempo posible conmigo. Además, a causa del embarazo, dormía sobremanera y peor aún, justamente cuando Graham no estaba. Y cuando si estaba, revoloteaba a mí alrededor.  
Pero Duncan no… estuvo ausente la mayor parte del tiempo… Venia a la ciudad dos días cada tres semanas para chequear como iban las cosas. No… no es para confundirse. Estaba tanto o más interesado en el tema que Graham, pero la situación con su familia era tensa.  
Su madre empeoraba cada día, no sabía a dónde llegaría todo esto. Me pidió perdón miles de veces por no estar conmigo, pero yo entendía, siempre que venía se notaba en su estado lo mal que repercutía en el todo ello.  
Y yo empeoraba las cosas… Todas nuestras conversaciones consistían en:

_-¿Cómo esta tu madre?_

_-Peor. ¿Vos le contestaste a tu novio la verdad?_

_-No._

Y en ese punto, peleábamos por veinte minutos y terminábamos abrazándonos. Yo llorando y él queriendo hacerlo. Pero las cosas no daban para más.  
Así pasaron cuatro meses más, desde el nacimiento del pequeño Liam. Yo me encontraba ya en mi octavo mes… increíble. De alguna forma, el tiempo pasó, dejándome varada en la desesperación.

**OoOoOoO**

Me encontraba caminando dificultosamente a causa de mi enorme vientre alrededor del living… Esperando a Duncan. Habíamos arreglado vernos a las 5:00 PM, hora en la que Graham nunca estaba. Eran las 5:33 PM… ¿Por qué no llegaba?  
Finalmente, el timbre sonó. Fui hacia la puerta y la abrí. Estaba de espaldas, un tanto encorvado. Lentamente, giró para verme. Sus ojos eran melancólicos, podían llorar sin lágrimas.

_- Vení… pasa…_

En silencio, obedeció. Solo se sentó en el sofá, y yo lo acompañé. Era hora de hablar, aunque doliera como nunca. Ese día no fue excepción en cuanto a temas, pero si en respuestas.

_- Duncan… ¿Estás bien?_

_- Murió._

_- ¿Q-Qué?_

_- Mi mamá. Murió._

_- -Estaba esforzándose como nunca por ser fuerte, para no rendirse y continuar siendo la persona dura que toda su vida había aparentado ser. Pero ya no podía, era demasiado. Bajé mi cabeza y entrelacé mis dedos, un poco nerviosa ¿Qué hacer ahora?- Lo siento tanto… _

_- ¿Pudiste hablar con él? _

_- -Fue directo al grano, quería evitar el tema de su madre y con razón. Darle otra mala noticia era devastador- L-Lo intenté, de verdad… p-pero…_

Ya no me miraba. Se levantó rápidamente sin dirigirme la mirada y dio unos cuantos pasos. No pude continuar, todo estaba dicho… por un momento pensé que se iría. Guardamos silencio, y luego, habló.

_- Courtney… ¿Tenes idea de lo que es pensar cada maldita noche antes de irme a dormir que vos estas compartiendo la cama con otro que no soy yo…? ¿Lo sabes? -No pude contestar… no lo sabía- Bien, eso pensé. -Continuaba de espaldas- ¿Qué es lo que planeas? ¿Decirle a ese que no es el padre cuando? ¿Cuándo nazca? ¿Cuándo te estés casando? ¿O cuando NUESTRO hijo se vaya la universidad? ¡¿Cuándo pensas decirlo? -No temía por su carácter, el jamás me haría daño… pero si temía por lo nuestro, lo único que me quedaba entero- No te pido mucho... ¡Esto va a pasar eventualmente! -Silencio… mi vida llena de él. En ese momento, se dio vuelta y me miró- ¿O lo amas?_

_- ¿Qué? -Dije con voz ahogada-_

_- ¿Lo amas a él? ¿A Garry?_

_- Graham…_

_- ¡Como sea! ¿Lo amas de verdad?_

_- -Esa frase encendió fuego en mi garganta, vi rojo. Me levanté sin decir nada, y caminé hacia él. Impulsivamente, levanté mi mano y la estreché a lo largo de su mejilla. Ahora sí, era un mar de lágrimas… Sollozando, comencé a hablar- ¡¿Como me decís eso? ¡Sabes perfectamente que no! ¡Vos sos el único! ¡Siempre lo fuiste y siempre lo vas a ser!_

_- -Puso la__ mano izquierda en su cara, como intentando detener el ardor, y profundamente dirigió sus ojos azules hacia mí- Entonces… creo que solo una vez deberías demostrarlo._

Él tenía razón… ¿Hasta cuando podía continuar con esta farsa? Era lo más importante que tenía en mi vida, y lo estaba perdiendo.  
Sin sacar su mano de la cara, sosegadamente, se dio media vuelta y se fue. No me gasté en detenerlo, era inútil. Hoy era el momento… ya no podía seguir con esto…  
Caminé en revesa unos pocos pasos, me senté donde había estado anteriormente e hice lo que mejor me salía últimamente… llorar. Creo que no había llorado tanto en toda mi vida como en estos últimos meses… increíble.  
Al parecer, las horas pasaron… Pude oír una llave girar en la puerta. Luego, Graham la atravesó. Al divisarme en ese estado, corrió hacia mí.

_- ¡Amor! ¿Qué pasó? ¿Estás bien?_

_- Si Graham… estoy bien. Emm… -Dije más seria- Nosotros… necesitamos hablar… ahora._

_- ¿No me esperarías veinte minutos, así me baño y preparo la cena, y charlamos mej-_

_- No Graham. Ahora es ahora. De verdad. -Me dio una mirada fría, como sabiendo de que se trataba. No quería hacerlo… ¿por qué a mí? Esto dolería tanto…- Es… es sobre el bebé._

_- ¿Es de él, verdad? -Dios mío, sálvame- El bebé… ¿Es de él?_

_- N-no… no entiendo… ¿vos… vos… ya sabias… algo?_

_- Sospeché lo suyo desde… el día que me lo presentaste… -Estaba totalmente sorprendida. Había vivido muchas cosas… ¿Pero esto, quien? No se atrevía a mirarme… y tenía todo su derecho… era una escoria- La forma en que se miraban… creo que nunca vi a alguien mirarse así. Obviamente nunca me habías visto así, jamás. Desde ese momento supe que había algo más que una simple amistad…_

_- ¿Pero… por qué no rompiste conmigo si sospechabas?_

_- Courtney… sos demasiado valiosa como para dejarte ir. Intenté convencerme a mí mismo de que… todo iba a estar bien. Pero creo que todo este tiempo estuve esperando que me dijeras esto, en algún momento, obviamente ibas a hacerlo._

_- Perdón por… tardar tanto._

_- Si… perdí mucho tiempo valioso. -Se levantó de su lugar y dio un par de pasos-_

_- ¿A qué te réferis? -Dije aun con lágrimas en mis mejillas-_

_- Yo… también conocí a alguien. -Él… ¿me había sido infiel?- No pongas esa cara. -Ahora estaba más enfadado- No pasó nada…_

_- El restaurant… ¿tiene que ver con el restaurant ese… de porquería… no?_

_- Colette trabaja ahí, es moza… y tiene la mirada y sonrisa más dulce que vi en mi vida. Pero a pesar de todo… yo no te engañé… ¿o sí? ¿Sabes qué Courtney? No me importa que me hayas engañado con ese perdedor, en lo absoluto. Le puede pasar a cualquiera… Pero lo que si me molesta es que me haya hecho creer todo este tiempo que lo nuestro iba a durar… que iba a algún lado, cuando siempre se dirigió hacia una cornisa. -Hizo una pausa, pensando- Bien… supongo que eso es todo… Lamento no haber sido suficiente para vos Courtney… -Con estas últimas palabras, tomó su abrigo y se retiró de mí vista…-  
_

Había retrasado este momento por tanto tiempo para que saliera bien… para evitar justamente esto… pero no… de todos modos, salió mal.  
Ni siquiera me di tiempo a llorar, cuando me levanté una extraña sensación recorrió mi cuerpo. Pude sentir un calor húmedo correr por mis piernas, de arriba hacia abajo… y luego, el dolor.

Acababa de romper bolsa.


	13. El final

**Todo lo que tenga que decir después de esto, esta en la nota siguiente. Sin decir mas, he aquí el final de _"Las vueltas de la vida"_**

**OoOoOoO**

Me vida paso frente a mis ojos, recordando cada uno de los bellos y malos momentos que había vivido. Había cambiado tanto desde esos vagos recuerdos de felicidad que me quedaban con Graham… Una mañana a su lado, en su momento tan hermosa, hoy me parecía sosa… aburrida… Y no es por desmerecer, pero una vez que conocemos el oro, la plata no vale nada.  
Duncan, mi oro, mi talón de Aquiles, era hoy lo que me llenaba por completo. Pude intentar olvidarlo, pero sabía que siempre seria parte de mí. Todos aquellos recuerdos… todos giraban torno a él. Y aun así me daba el lujo de dudar… malditas hormonas.

Simplemente… dolor. ¿Real? ¿Imaginario? Inexplicable…  
Desesperación… Totalmente real.

Necesitaba hacer algo rápido. Haciendo cálculos sabía que mi movilidad ya estaba afectada solo por estar embarazada, y tenía más o menos una hora hasta no poder trasladarme sola. Entonces… ¿Qué hacer? Lo único posible: Necesitaba llamar a alguien. Como odiaba pedir ayuda…  
Mi resolución final fue llamar a Bridgette, no quería hablar con Duncan después de la pelea… especialmente por mi cachetazo…. Vergüenza debería tener. Caminé dificultosamente hacia el teléfono junto a la mesa, sosteniendo mi vientre y llamé por poco temblando a mi amiga.

_- ¿Hola?_

_- ¡Bridg! Soy yo. Necesito tu ayuda._

_- ¿Courtney? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien?_

_- Voy a tener el bebé, ahora._

_- ¡¿Qué? ¿Ahora?_

_- No Bridg… pasado mañana. ¡Si, ahora! ¿Podrías venir? Yo no puedo manejar así._

_- Court… no quiero sonar mal pero… mi vecina no esta y la doctora me dijo que mantenga a Liam en casa un mes más, no creo que pueda llevarlo al hospital ahora a las corridas. Perdón de verdad… yo…._

_- -Mierda, era verdad. Lo había olvidado por completo- Aw, es cierto… no te preocupes pero… Ay… ¡No! ¿Qué hago?_

_- ¿Y Duncan? Aw, me siento terrible haciéndote esto…_

_- ¿Duncan? ¡Ni loca!_

_- ¿Por qué? No me digas que me mentiste… hasta lo que yo sé, él es el padre… ¿o no?_

_- ¡Bridgette!_

_- Bueno, solo chequeaba…_

_- No quiero llamarlo a él…_

_- Court, no es cuestión de querer o no querer… no hay opciones._

_- Pero…_

_- Basta, si no lo llamas vos, lo llamo yo. ¡Es peligroso que te hagas esperar!_

_- -Estaba rendida- No es necesario… yo lo llamo._

_- Bien, yo ya mismo le dejo una nota a mi vecina, para que cuando llegue venga a casa a cuidar a Liam. Creo que en una hora estoy allá._

_- ¡Ay…!_

_- ¿Qué pasa?_

_- No… nada… es… el dolor._

_- Llamalo. Ya. Nos vemos allá._

_- Adiós…_

Maldita sea. ¿Por qué cuerno Bridgette no sabía manejar? Como había dicho ella, no había opciones… Tenía… no, necesitaba llamar a Duncan. ¡Suerte la mía! Me mordí el labio inferior resignada, sin tiempo. El dolor aumentaba y el tiempo disminuía…

_- ¿Qué pasa? -Había visto mi nombre antes de contestar, seguía enfadado-_

_- Duncan… yo… yo necesito… tu ayuda…_

_- ¿Para qué?_

_- ¡Deja de tratarme así, si? ¡Estuve mal! ¡Todos estos meses estuve mal! Perdón… pero… pero ahora realmente necesito que vengas…_

_- ¿Le dijiste?_

_- No es por eso… es algo… más complicado._

_- -Al escuchar esto, hubo un ligero silencio. Esta vez, contesto asustado- ¿Qué pasó?_

_- Ya… ya es hora._

_- -El entendía, no necesitaba más- Voy para allá._

Contaba los minutos con el reloj, parecían horas. Pero finalmente… tocó la puerta extremadamente febril. Justo antes de esto me las había arreglado para cambiarme a unos pantalones secos y bastante más presentables., obviamente pasando por una etapa de dolor absoluto.  
Abrí la puerta y… no se… debieron ser las hormonas. Lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de mis ojos y no pude ocultar lo agitada que estaba. Sin decir nada, me rodeo con sus brazos.

_- Sh… __Ya vamos._

_- Perdón… por todo…_

_- -Tomó mi cara entre sus manos, obligándome a verlo directo a los ojos- ¿Por qué? ¿Por ser vos? No puedo aceptar disculpas por algo así. -Su sonrisa me tranquilizaba haciéndome olvidar- Ahora… tenemos que bajar e irnos._

Asentí con la cabeza, sintiéndome mucho mejor, más segura.

**OoOoOoO**

Después de un tedioso (y doloroso) viaje en mi auto hacia el hospital más cercano, por fin llegábamos. Duncan me trataba como a un bebé (o como una anciana), preocupado de lo que me pudiera llegar a pasar. Entre cosa y otra, habían pasado ya 40 minutos desde el hecho.  
Me encontré bajándome del auto cuando las cosas empeoraron. El dolor me invadía… ya no podía seguir sola.

_- -Me tomé el vientre entre las manos, presionándolo un poco y cerrando los ojos fuertemente, intentando aleja el dolor- Duncan… ya no… resisto._

_- -Estaba asustado, no sabía cómo proceder- Haber… respira profundo…_

_- Duncan, eso no me va a ayudar…_

_- -Se dio vuelta ¿Qué planeaba hacer?- ¡Ey! ¡Vos! ¡Si, vos! ¡Vení un segundo! -Le dijo gritándole a una pobre chica a unos cuantos metros de nosotros-_

_- Duncan… ¿Qué estás haciendo? -Esta situación me sacaba de las casillas-_

_- ¿Cómo te llamas? -Le dijo a la desconocida-_

_- Marie -Contestó la muchacha-_

_- Bueno Marie, esta es la situación. Necesito ir a buscar a un enfermero para que traiga una silla de ruedas…_

_- -Lo tuve que interrumpir- ¡Me niego rotundamente a usar una silla de ruedas!_

_- Silencio Courtney. Bien, ¿No me harías el favor de quedarte con mi novia parturienta un momento?_

_- ¡¿Duncan, estás loco?_

_- Emm… si… no hay problema… -Dijo la tímida chica-_

No dio más tiempo, como un disparo, corrió hacia el interior del hospital. Dos minutos más tarde salía con un joven enfermero llevando una de esas sillas. Que bochorno.

_- ¡Muchas gracias Marie! __-Dijo Duncan cuando estaban más cerca, la chica solo sonrió y se retiró-_

_- Bien señorita… siéntese por favor. -Dijo el enfermero, que he de recalcar, no estaba nada mal-_

_- ¿En que estabas pensando?_

_- ¿Querías que te dejara ahí sola? ¿Y si te pasaba algo?_

_- Duncan, estoy embarazada… no tengo 7 años._

_- Con más razón aun. _

Puede ser que haya sobreactuado un poco… pero la sensación del momento era que Duncan se había deschavetado totalmente.  
Me llevaron muy velozmente dentro, y aun mas rápido a la sala de partos. A esta altura, el dolor era uno conmigo misma. Estaba agitada, sudaba y gemía como una niña pequeña.  
Pero no temía… Duncan estaba a mi lado continuamente, como un ángel, tomándome de la mano.  
Me sentaron en una de esas sillas de película de terror para comenzar de inmediato… habíamos llegado justo a tiempo. Ya era hora. Nada que esperar.

_- Buen día Courtney. Soy la doctora Hofstadter… ¿Cómo van las contracciones?_

_- Muy… seguidas… -Me las arreglé para contestar como pude- _

_- Ajá… bueno, sí. -Déjenme decirles, que una mujer que te habla mientras mira tus partes intimas es lo más incomodo del mundo, pero con el dolor, una ya no lo nota- Ya es hora._

_- -Que alegría… las palabras mágicas- Duncan… -Se acercó a mí y me tomó la mano- No te vayas…_

_- Por supuesto que no… -Y su sonrisa dulce como la miel, me lo confirmó-_

Cinco minutos después todo lo que podía oír era: "¡_Vamos! ¡Vos podes!" "¡Una vez mas Courtney!" o "¡Puja con fuerza!" _y obviamente, mis propios gritos_. _Yo me pregunto… ¡¿Por qué no se podían callar todos y dejarme a mi hacer lo que tenía que hacer? Con tanto griterío era casi imposible concentrarse. Pero tarde o temprano… lo único que queres hacer es verle su pequeño rostro…

_- ¡Vamos Courtney! ¡Esta es la última!_

Clavé mis uñas en la mano de Duncan y di un último gemido.

Pude oír un insignificante llanto entre la multitud…

Pero lentamente deje de sentir mis piernas… y luego mis brazos… segundos después, todo era negro.

**OoOoOoO**

Mis oídos percibían un molesto _"Bip… bip… bip…". _Me había desmayado segundos después del parto… La tensión corrió por mis venas.  
Lentamente, apoyé mis puños en la cama y me senté lo mejor que pude. Busqué con la vista algo que me indicara el estado de mi bebé, pero en vez de eso encontré a alguien más. Duncan estaba dormido muy incómodamente en un sillón viejo y estropeado. Verlo tan tranquilo me transmitió algo de la paz que me faltaba, tal vez todo estaba bien.  
El ruido de la cama moviéndose, lo despertó. Me miraba cual cachorro inocente, sonriendo levemente, travieso. En silencio, se acercó a mí sentándose a mi lado. Me besó la frente y me tomó de las manos.

_- -Susurrando, comenzó a hablar- ¿Cómo te sentís?_

_- -Y yo también susurré- Estoy bien… -Hubo una pausa, debía preguntarlo si él no me decía- ¿Que me pasó?_

_- Te desmayaste... pero dijeron que era por el estres... no te preocupes._

_- ¿Y... donde esta el bebé? Quiero... quiero verlo..._

_- -Me sonrió como lo había hecho antes- ¿Le preguntaste al obstetra si era nene o nena?_

_- ¿A qué viene esa pregunta?_

_- Eso no me responde nada…_

_- Quería que fuera sorpresa… como ya sabías… Pero… tengo una sensación rara… estoy segurísima que es varón… puedo sentirlo… uno igual que vos._

_- -Casi rió- Bueno… creo que debes ser la única mujer con la intuición femenina fallida… Porque… tuvimos una hija hermosa._

_- -Mis ojos se me llenaron de lagrimas, pero no de tristeza, sino de alegría- ¿De verdad…? -Me asintió para confirmarme. Con una de sus manos limpió una gota que recorría mi cara-__ La quiero ver… ¿Dónde esta?_

_- Como nació un mes antes la están revisando… pero todo esta bien aparentemente._

_- -Mientras disfrutábamos del silencio entre los dos, él jugaba con mis dedos, y algo se me ocurrió. Siempre susurrando, inquirí- ¿Cómo crees que… deberíamos llamarla?_

_- Mmm… dejame pensar… -Se hiso el pensativo por unos segundos para terminar diciendo…- ¿Te gusta… Helena?_

_- ¿Helena? ¿De dónde lo sacaste?_

_- Vos sabes… del mito de Helena de Troya._

_- A ver… espera un segundo… ¿Estuviste viendo alguna película o algo?_

_- No… ¿Por qué pensas eso? -Su sonrisa me decía todo. Lo miré escéptica y tuvo que ceder- Esta bien… Esta bien… puede ser que haya visto Troya… pero no estos días, hace mucho. _

_- ¿Qué tiene que ver Helena de Troya con todo esto?_

_- Bueno… Helena decide abandonar a su esposo por el hombre que realmente quería… ¿Te suena familiar?_

_- Duncan…_

_- Espera, eso no es todo. No lo digo por eso… solamente espero que… si ella se ve en una situación como la nuestra… sepa elegir, al igual que vos, lo que realmente ama. -Sus palabras parecían inciertas, pero eran de verdad. Ante mis ojos, podía hacer que cualquier cosa tenga un significado especial- Entonces… ¿Qué te parece?_

_- Mmm… ¿Helena Pierce, no? Creo que ya me gusta…_

Sus ojos brillaban como el sol, felices. Pero el mágico momento fue interrumpido por la doctora Hofstadter, que ingresaba a la habitación.

_- Doctora… ¿Cómo esta la bebé?_

_- A eso venia justamente, no se preocupen. El parto si bien fue antes de tiempo no afectó a la bebé. Ella esta bien, pero queremos tenerla un día para revisarla así nos cercioramos de todo. Usted también señorita Gallagher._

_- ¿Tengo que quedarme un día yo también?_

_- Vamos princesa… es solo uno. Y nuestra hija esta acá… -Que lindo sonaba "nuestra hija"-_

_- Bien… pero… ¿Puedo pedirle una cosa?_

_- Si, lo que sea._

_- ¿Puede traérmela?_

_- Enseguida._

Duncan ya la había visto, pero yo moría de la emoción.

_- ¿Cómo es ella?_

_- Bueno… es pelada… y… chiquita._

_- Que gracioso Duncan__…_

_- No vas a querer que te arruine la sorpresa… ¿No?_

_- No… es cierto… -Había notado una increíble diferencia entre el Duncan de ese día horas antes y el de ahora… mucho mas anímico- Duncan… vos… ¿vos estas bien?_

_- ¿Lo decís por… mi mamá… no? -Asentí con la cabeza- Ella falleció… si… hace dos semanas. Me quedé más tiempo con mi papá para que no esté solo, estaba muy mal._

_- ¿Dos semanas? ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada antes?_

_- No quería que te preocuparas ni nada… Si, la verdad es que… estoy destruido por esa parte… Daria absolutamente todo lo que tengo por tenerla un minuto más… Pero por otra… te tengo a vos, finalmente, toda para mi… y… y Courtney… acabamos de ser papás… no puedo estar triste en un momento así. Simplemente… no puedo._

Extendí mis brazos débilmente, invitándolo a que me abrace. Pero justo antes que lo hiciera atisbé algo en su mano.

_- ¿Qué te pasó en la mano?_

_- Bueno, eso, querida princesa, es debido a la fuerza ejercida por tus uñas, que he de recalcar, están afiladísimas. _

_- ¿Eso te lo hice yo? ¿De verdad?_

_- Ajá._

_- Aw… perdón…_

_- No es nada… fue por una buena causa ¿no? Ah, y hablando de la causa, ahí viene._

¿Que era esto dentro de mí? ¿Qué era? Exactamente… Poco tiempo atrás, mi vida giraba torno solo a una persona, la más amada: Duncan. El era todo para mí, podía poseer todo lo que deseara, pero si faltaba él nada sería lo mismo jamás. Pero allí, aguardando la entrada de mi hija, me di cuenta de algo. Ese día vivía para alguien más, para Helena. Ellos dos eran mi mundo, siempre lo serian.  
La doctora abrió la puerta con una mano, estando la otra ocupada con un pequeño bulto de cobijas. Sonreía, mis manos temblaban.

_- Bueno… acá esta ella.__ La reina del día. _

Extendí mis brazos hacia ella, impaciente como siempre. Suavemente la depositó en mí y yo la acerqué.

_- Bueno… nos vemos mas tarde. __-Dijo la doctora retirándose- _

Pero yo ya no la veía, sino a algo más. Era la cosa más hermosa que mis ojos alguna vez habían visto. Era exactamente igual a Duncan… en todo. Ojos azules, piel blanca y algún que otro cabello azabache, muy escasos. Me sonreía, sabía quien era… Sentía la urgencia de abrazarla y protegerla.  
Duncan, a mi lado, nos observaba sonriendo… jamás lo había visto así.

_- Entonces… supongo que… ya todo esta bien… ¿No? -No sabía que decir, y quería que él dijera algo-_

_- -Me contestó muy tranquilo, aun con una expresión de ternura en su rostro- Vamos… decilo de una vez…_

_- ¿Qué cosa?_

_- "Casémonos"_

_- -Definitivamente no esperaba eso… pero la sorpresa había sonado como la mejor idea del mundo. Ahora, tuve que responder bromeando- ¿Qué acaso no tengo derecho a una proposición como en las películas? ¿Bajo la luz de las estrellas… recostados en la arena casi rogándome qu…-_

_- -Nuevamente, eran sus labios los que me callaban- No voy a hacer eso ni en un millón de años… _

_- Esta bien… no quiero que lo hagas._

Ambos nos reímos muy suavemente, continuando con el silencio. En ese momento, después de tanto tiempo, pude finalmente decir que todo estaba bien…

**OoOoOoO**

_Ah… las vueltas de la vida…_

Se preguntaran que pasó con el resto del mundo después de ese día… Bien… obviamente siguió adelante. Mi historia era una más del montón en la larga lista de anécdotas a contar.  
Un año después del nacimiento abrí mi propio negocio… Me dediqué el resto de mi vida a enseñar canto, lo que realmente me apasionaba. Recuerdo un día en el que encendí la televisión para ver las noticias, donde se promocionaba una obra musical, no fue pequeña la sorpresa que me lleve. Era un comercial sobre "Despertar de Primavera", había sido todo un éxito. Aquella muchacha de ojos tristes había logrado el estrellato… Duncan me preguntaba si me sentía mal de verla a ella en el lugar que debía ser mío. Mi respuesta fue no. Seguramente, si eso no hubiese ocurrido, yo no lo tendría a él ni a Helena a mi lado… En cuanto a Anastacia, no la podía echar a la calle… entonces terminó siendo nuestra niñera por muchos años.  
Cuando tenía cinco meses de embarazo, había retomado contacto con mi madre, pero ella se negó a hablarme por mucho tiempo cuando se enteró que mi hija era de Duncan y no de su favorito, Graham. Pero por suerte se arrepintió y quiso conocerla. Al verla se enamoró de ella instantáneamente, y poco a poco, aprendió a tolerar a Duncan. Lastimosamente, cuando Helena tenía solo cuatro años, falleció. Pero me alegró haber terminado en buenos términos con ella, y que pudiese amar a su nieta tanto como la amaba yo.  
Después de marchar triste y enojado del departamento, Graham nunca volvió, esa fue la última vez que lo vi en mi vida. Las malas lenguas dicen que dos años después de que lo dejara se casó con la mesera que tanto quería… pero jamás pude verificarlo. Espero que lo haya logrado, después de todo, lo merecía.  
Geoff y Bridgette tuvieron dos hijas más después de Liam, unas gemelas muy lindas, bastante inquietas. Y nosotros pudimos conseguir una casa justo al lado de la suya...

**OoOoOoO**

Estoy aquí… sentada en un banco ya viejo con los extremos un tanto oxidados… viendo el mar. Acabo de escuchar pasos tras de mí. Él se acerca pisando con cuidado, con un bastón en su mano. Tardé mucho tiempo en convencerlo para que lo use. Llega y se sienta a mi lado, dejando el aparejo a un lado.  
Sonriente, me dice:

_- Ahí están viniendo._

Miro hacia atrás y noto pequeños seres saltarines y juguetones que vienen corriendo hacia nosotros. Cuando llegan, pelean entre sí para recibir atención, pero después de una iniciativa de mi acompañante para que jueguen en el mar, todos parten rápidamente otra vez. Los hijos de Helena y Liam nos acompañan esta tarde.  
Duncan pasa su brazo sobre mi hombro, acercándome hacia él aun más. Ambos nos miramos y sonreímos… viendo la eternidad en los ojos opuestos…

_Ah… si… las vueltas de la vida…_

_**Fin**_


	14. Agradecimientos y demás

**Agradecimientos:**

Bien, para empezar, quiero agradecer a cada uno de ustedes... por todo. Tanto por leer, que para mi es increíble, como comentar, ayudar, aconsejar...  
Después, quiero agradecer especialmente a: Sofi, Jaquie duncan's princess y a CarmillaD por sus tantos aportes (y por bancarme con mis dudas, preguntas y demás). Muchas gracias chicas!  
GRACIAS A TODOS, DE VERDAD. No esperaba que un proyecto al aire terminara siendo algo tan lindo!

**Próxima Fic:**

Bien, en cuando a mi siguiente fic tengo que decirles que me voy a tomar unas semanas para plantearla y empezar... pero creo que para fines de este mes o comienzos del siguiente ya tiene que estar saliendo.  
Como ya deben saber, en la encuesta, ganó la opcion de "Asesinos profesionales" con 10 votos, contra 6 en la opción de "Era medieval". Solo para que quede claro les digo: VOY A HACER AMBAS. Pero primero, obviamente, la que fue elegida.  
Estoy re entusiasmada por los proyectos siguientes, y espero, que ya con algo de practica salgan mejores que esta.

**Créditos:**

Si aun no la vieron, los obligo a pasar por LOS EXCELENTES FANARTS de MarilynnDxC y MoonLitRomance que hicieron de la fic... Aquí:

marilynndxc(punto)deviantart(punto)com/gallery/#/d2ysi4l (Las chicas preparándose para ir)  
marilynndxc(punto)deviantart(punto)com/#/d328q7w (Escena del baño en la boda)  
moonlitromance(punto)deviantart(punto)com/#/d37c622 (Escena en la que Courtney y Duncan casi se besan del Capitulo 2 "Un día de ¿Amigos?")

PÁSENSE QUE SON LO MAS! GRACIAS CHICAS! LOS APRECIO CON EL ALMA!

**Total Drama Fan Fiction Awards:**

Como ya se habrán enterado... todos hemos sido convocados a presentar una historia propia y así participar de los _"Total Drama Fan Fiction Awards"_. Bueno, pensaba escribir una historia distinta a las que ya tenia planeadas, pensaba hacer un one shot. En fin, puede que esto retrase un poco la llegada de la nueva fic conversada anteriormente...

**Saludos, besos y cariños a todos gente lectora! Gracias (como por doceava vez) y espero verlos en mis próximas historias. Adiós!**


End file.
